Walk or Die
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Il y a la Montagne. Ses bas-fond sordides où chacun se bat pour survivre à n'importe quel prix. Le Monde au dehors. Un enfant perdu. Un Roi en exil qui attend son heure. Une menace qui grandit dans l'ombre. Et au milieu de tout ça, une Hobbite qui n'est sûre que d'une seule chose. Les fins heureuses n'existent pas. AU, fem!Bilbo.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à toutes!**  
><strong>J'avais ça en tête depuis un petit bout de temps et donc...voilà.<strong>  
><strong>J'ai vraiment besoin de voir la Batailles des Cinq Armées et de revoir les trois saisons de Sherlock pour continuer mes autres fics donc je publie ça pour vous faire patienter.<strong>  
><strong>Je mentirais en disant que ça aura forcément une fin heureuse (du moins, pas pour tout le monde). C'est le truc le plus noir que j'ai jamais écrit, et aussi les plus longs chapitres.<strong>

**En vrac: AU, fem!BAMF!Bilbo, Bagginshield, gore, sang, tripes, torture et tout le bazar, dark!Erebor... ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR!**

**Rating: T pour le moment mais pourrait monter à M sur votre avis.**

**Pour le physique de fem!bilbo, l'actrice serait Billie Piper. J'ai fait une vidéo (qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fic mais bon...) que vous pouvez trouver ici: watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=VtKsK6PsMug**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Tolkien et Jackson (gloire à eux).**

Chapitre 1

_No time for goodbye he said _  
><em> As he faded away <em>  
><em> Don't put your life in someone's hands <em>  
><em> Their bound to steal it away <em>  
><em> Don't hide your mistakes <em>  
><em> 'Cause they'll find you, burn you <em>  
><em> Then he said <em>

_ If you want to get out alive _  
><em> Run for your life <em>  
><em> If you want to get out alive <em>  
><em> Run for your life <em>

_ This is my last time she said _  
><em> As she faded away <em>  
><em> It's hard to imagine <em>  
><em> But one day you'll end up like me <em>  
><em> Then she said <em>

_ If you want to get out alive _  
><em> Run for your life <em>  
><em> If you want to get out alive <em>  
><em> Run for your life <em>  
><em> If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive) <em>  
><em> Run for your life (Life) <em>  
><em> If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive) <em>  
><em> Run for your life <em>

_ If I stay it won't be long _  
><em> Till I'm burning on the inside <em>  
><em> If I go I can only hope <em>  
><em> That I make it to the other side <em>

_ If you want to get out alive _  
><em> Run for your life <em>  
><em> If you want to get out alive <em>  
><em> Hold on for <em>

_ If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive) _  
><em> Run for your life <em>  
><em> If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive) <em>  
><em> Hold on for...<em>

_ If I stay, it won't be long _  
><em> Till I'm burning on the inside <em>  
><em> If I go I can only hope <em>  
><em> That I make it to the other side <em>  
><em> If I stay, it won't be long <em>  
><em> Till I'm burning on the inside <em>  
><em> If I go, if I go <em>

_ Burning on the inside _  
><em> Burning on the inside <em>  
><em> Burning on the inside<em>

_Three Days Grace, "Get out alive"_

La Hobbite mit un certain temps à se risquer hors de son renfoncement dans la paroi.  
>Il commençait à faire nuit. Pour elle, la nuit, c'était quand toutes les torches s'allumaient sous la montagne, et que la lumière qui entrait par les orifices du sommet, que l'on apercevait à peine même en levant le nez, et qui n'atteignait de tout façon jamais les tunnels, disparaissait d'elle-même.<br>Elle mit un pied dehors, puis l'autre. La pierre sombre était froide sous ses plantes de pieds, toujours.  
>Elle frissonna et resserra sa veste autour d'elle.<br>Il faisait froid sous la Montagne. Il avait toujours fait froid, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, et bien qu'elle ne puisse remonter dans sa mémoire jusqu'au jour de sa naissance, elle pouvait tout de même aller assez loin pour savoir que ces courants d'air glaciaux, du genre qui s'infiltre à travers toutes vos couches de vêtements malgré tout vos efforts, avaient toujours été là, bien que toutes ses recherches pour savoir d'où ils venaient avaient été vaines. Elle savait juste qu'ils devaient probablement venir de l'Extérieur.  
>Là où elle n'était jamais allée, n'irait jamais et pourquoi faire, s'il vous plaît?<br>On ne quittait pas la Montagne. On y naissait, on y vivait, on y mourait. Elle était née, vivait et mourrait dans ces tunnels froids et sombres.  
>C'était le destin des habitants sous la Montagne, et elle n'était pas la seule à le subir.<p>

Sa mère, pour peu qu'elle se souvienne d'elle, lui avait un jour parlé de la Comté, cet endroit merveilleux, ce paradis verdoyant et fécond gorgé de soleil et de senteurs florales, cet endroit dont tous les Hobbits venaient.  
>Ça aurait pu être une description merveilleuse si elle avait su à quoi ressemblait une fleur, de l'herbe ou même le soleil. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait, c'était les ténèbres et les champignons malodorants au goût âcre qui poussaient lorsque les tunnels étaient trop humides et moisissaient, et les mares croupies dans les bas-fonds.<br>Et sa mère elle-même ne l'avait jamais vue, cette Comté. Elle tenait l'histoire de sa mère, qui la tenait de son oncle, qui la tenait lui-même de...peu importe.  
>De toute façon, si ce pays utopique avait existé un jour, il n'en restait probablement que des cendres, comme du reste du monde, d'ailleurs. Elle n'était jamais allé à l'Extérieur, mais d'autres y étaient nés et étaient venu ensuite, pour ne plus jamais repartir, et avait parlé et dit que l'Extérieur n'était qu'un gigantesque champ de bataille désolé, puant le souffre et la pourriture.<br>La Hobbite n'avait jamais connu que la Montagne.  
><em>Erebor<em>, que les Nains disaient, avec de la déférence dans la voix.  
>Les Hobbits ne venaient pas d'ici, elle le savait. Qu'ils viennent de la Comté ou d'ailleurs, peu lui importait. Elle savait juste qu'un jour les Nains étaient venu et les avaient pris et amenés ici et qu'ils n'étaient plus jamais repartis, il y avait des siècles de cela.<br>Ou peut-être quelques dizaines d'années, car l'espérance de vie d'un Hobbit à Erebor dépassait très rarement la vingtaine.  
>Sa mère lui avait donné naissance à dix-sept ans et était morte d'une pneumonie à vingt-trois. Elle-même, avec ses vingt et un ans à peu près, elle n'était pas sûre, faisait figure de fossile. Mais les derniers mots de sa mère, alors qu'elle toussait et crachait du sang sur son lit de mort, s'étaient gravés au fer rouge dans son esprit.<br>- Caches-toi, ma petite fille, caches-toi bien. Ne les laisses pas te prendre.  
>Elle s'était cachée.<br>Elle avait survécu.  
>Elle s'était fait prendre une fois, une seule, et ça n'était plus jamais arrivé.<p>

Un Homme passa en se pressant à côté d'elle, et elle se renfonça contre le mur, mais il ne lui lui accorda même pas un regard. C'était comme ça, la plupart du temps.  
>Personne ne faisait attention à elle.<br>Elle était devenu un fantôme, au fil des ans. Une ombre qui hantait des bas-fonds qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche, et qu'on laissait relativement tranquille, même s'il lui arrivait de faire de mauvaises rencontres.  
>C'est pourquoi elle s'était établit trois Règles.<p>

_Ne jamais rester au même endroit trop longtemps pour ne pas y devenir trop connue. Sa planque actuelle était un abri de mineur au fond d'un tunnel minier désaffecté suite à l'épuisement de la veine, et elle était sûre que quelqu'un avait déjà dû y remarquer ses allées et venues._  
><em>Ne pas s'attacher à quoi que ce soit. Ce qui impliquait ni parents, ni enfants, ni amant. Sous les bas-fonds de la Montagne, il n'existait pas d'autre Loi que celle du plus fort. Tout attachement pouvait être utilisé comme point de pression. <em>  
><em>Toujours se faire passer avant les autres. Personne ne montrerait de pitié envers vous, il valait donc mieux ne pas se faire tuer bêtement pour avoir fait preuve de compassion.<em>

Elle avait scrupuleusement respecté ces règles. Et elle était en vie. Cela lui suffisait.  
>Mieux valait vivre seule et vivante qu'en famille et morte. On ne pouvait plus rien lui prendre, de toute façon.<br>La mort, par la faim, par le sang, la maladie ou le chagrin, avait pris un par un tout ses proches. Libre et sans attache, mais la pensée n'était pas réconfortante.  
>Elle ne savait pas qui était son père. Un Hobbit, au moins, de cela, elle était sûre. Mais parce que les Hobbits étaient trop faibles, contrairement aux Hommes et aux Nains, il fallait bien trouver d'autres moyens de subsistance. Sa mère avait reçu des clients jusqu'aux deux semaines précédant sa mort. Pas que des Hobbits, des Nains aussi, parfois des Hommes, surtout des spécimens assez pervers amateurs d'enfants, de petits garçons, ou de petits corps lisses. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre alors ce qui se passait lorsque le...monsieur arrivait et disparaissait avec sa mère pendant un moment et qu'il y avait des bruits dont elle n'arrivait pas à situer l'origine.<br>Ensuite elle avait su, mais plus tard, bien plus tard.  
>Elle ne se prostituait pas.<br>L'espérance de vie des prostituées était encore plus courtes que celles des Hobbits, si c'était possible. Mais malgré cela, elle avait été obligée d'accorder quelques...faveurs pour sauver sa vie. Et elle préférer généralement ne pas y penser. Dans ces moments-là, elle était comme étrangère au monde et à elle-même.  
>De toutes façons, c'était marches ou crèves.<p>

La Hobbit suivit le couloir en rasant le mur jusqu'à déboucher sur une place noire de monde. Les remugles et le vacarme l'aggressèrent immédiatement, et elle recula, respirant profondément avant d'avancer à nouveau. Les tunnels, au moins, étaient à peu près respirables, et se réhabituer à ce qui remontait des bas-fonds surpeuplés à chaque fois qu'elle y retournait lui demandait un effort plus grand jour après jour.  
>Erebor était une fourmilière, une monstrueuse fourmilière grouillante de vie, qui ne dormait jamais, ne se taisait jamais et ne s'arrêtait jamais. Si les étages supérieurs étaient aménagés et à peu près vivables, les étages inférieurs n'étaient rien d'autres que d'infâmes coupe-gorges où l'on vivait chacun pour sa peau, entassés les uns sur les autres dans des bidonvilles répugnants, la plupart investissant d'anciens tunnels miniers irrespirables et risquant de s'effondrer à chaque instant en engloutissant des centaines de vies, mettant souvent fin, et c'était horrible à dire, à des années de souffrance.<br>On lui aurait demandé de définir l'Enfer sur Arda qu'elle n'aurait pas pu donner d'autre réponse.  
>Mais personne ne lui demandait jamais rien.<br>- Les seuls qui s'accommodent de vivre ici, ce sont les rats, marmonna la Hobbite en s'enfonçant dans la cohue disparate qui se bousculait, s'injuriait, se battait en tout sens.  
>Les rats pullulaient à Erebor. De petites créatures vicieuses aux yeux rouges, bouffies à force de s'engraisser sur le dos des vivants et des morts.<br>Elle ne les aimait pas.  
>D'abord parce que quand on ne mesurait que trois pieds de haut comme elle, un rat de bonne taille pouvait considérer un danger non négligeable, et que, les rats étant mieux nourris que la population, il y avait beaucoup de rats de bonne taille.<br>Ensuite parce qu'ils étaient pleins de puces et ne se gênaient pas pour les transmettre.  
>Enfin, et c'était sans doute le pire, parce qu'ils vivaient et se démultipliaient comme si c'était leur bon droit sans que nul ne songe à les en empêcher.<br>Comme à cet instant les trois rongeurs faméliques qui se disputaient le cadavre du gosse mort de faim étalé en travers du ruisseau au milieu de la rue et auquel personne ne faisait attention. Elle donna un coup de pied dans l'une des bestioles qui couina lorsqu'elle fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres et roula sous les pieds d'un Homme qui jura en faisant un écart pour l'éviter, bousculant son voisin qui lui envoya un direct à la mâchoire, le manqua et frappa un Nain. Tout dégénéra vite en bagarre et la Hobbite se dépécha de quitter la zone.  
>Elle ne se retourna pas.<br>Elle savait que le rat était retourné besogner le petit cadavre avec ses compères, et que bientôt en arriveraient d'autres et que dans quelques heures il n'en resterait même pas des os.  
>Peu, à Erebor, pouvait espérer un enterrement décent. Au moins, les rats étaient de bons nettoyeurs.<br>Et faisaient un menu de dernier recours tout à fait correct pour un crève-la-faim.

La Hobbite continua son chemin, croisant des Nains, et des Naines aussi, ayant appris à voir une différence pas si évidente que ça au fil des années, des Hommes, et d'autres créatures plus difficile à définir. Probablement des hybrides d'Hommes et d'Orcs issus de viols, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Les Orcs pur souche, et il y en avait, elle les évitait soigneusement.  
>Il y avait un attroupement droit devant elle, sous l'auvent de ce qui, elle le savait, était officiellement une taverne, mais qui, de loin, ressemblait plus à une auge à cochon. Les attroupements étaient une bonne chose pour elle, parce qu'ils lui permettaient de gagner sa vie, ou du moins, de collecter ce qui pouvait servir à acheter son existence à défaut de pouvoir servir à se fournir en nourriture. Cela faisait longtemps que les boutiques étaient vides.<br>La Hobbite avait vite compris qu'elle ne pourrait gagner sa vie honnêtement. Les gens honnêtes ne survivaient pas plus de deux jours dans les bas-fonds, en général.  
>Mais elle était agile.<br>Elle était maline.  
>Elle était rapide.<br>Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur la pierre froide.  
>Elle avait l'ouïe fine et une bonne vue.<br>Elle se glissait dans le moindre trou, la moindre fissure, disparaissait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.  
>C'est pourquoi elle exerçait, et sans honte aucune, la très honorable profession de coupeuse de bourses.<br>Elle était un Voleur dans les Ombres.  
>Et ça lui suffisait.<br>Là aussi néanmoins, trois Règles.

_Ne pas prendre plus que l'on ne pouvait transporter naturellement sans que cela paraisse suspect. _  
><em>Ne pas avoir de scrupules quand à la personne à détrousser. <em>  
><em>Surtout, surtout, ne jamais se faire prendre. Une main en moins la condamnerait à mort, et elle le savait parfaitement.<em>

Elle se glissa entre deux Nains pour mieux voir. La cause du rassemblement, un Nain crasseux et passablement ivre, juché sur une vieille caisse dont les planches pourries menaçaient de craquer à chaque instant sous son poids, braillait d'une voix grasse un discours assez inhabituel ces temps-ci. Et dès les premiers mots qu'elle entendit, elle sut que cet imbécile ne passerait pas la nuit. Il avait beau être bourré jusqu'à la gueule, ce qu'il disait était suffisamment clair.  
>- Le R-Roi sous la Mon...Montagne est qu-qu-qu'un imp-imposteur! brailla-t-il. F-f-f-faudrait l'pendre aux cr-créneaux pis l'balan-balancer aux W-Wargs! C'même pas le v-vrai roi d'ab-abord!<br>- Ferme ton claque-merde, Mord! cria quelqu'un.  
>La Hobbite glissa ses doigts sous la ceinture de son voisin.<br>Lentement, précautionneusement.  
>Elle sentit l'attache de la bourse.<br>Tira doucement sur le lacet.  
>- J-j'me tairais p-p-pas! gueula le Nain. Ç'la lignée de Du-Durïn qu'devrais d-diriger! On crèv'rais pas d'faim c-comme des r-rats!<br>La bourse tomba dans sa paume sans un bruit. Pas même un tintement de métal. Le type était tellement absorbé par le discours de l'inconscient qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de se faire délester de ce qui aurait peut-être pu lui permettre de survivre un jour de plus.  
>- Désolée, pensa-t-elle.<br>Elle n'en glissa pas moins la bourse dans sa sacoche. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait _réellement_ des remords.  
>Le Nain ivre s'échauffait graduellement, de même que la foule qui commençait à être parcourue de vagues de colère.<br>- Il a raison, disait quelqu'un.  
>- Il a tort, disait un autre.<br>La Hobbite se dit qu'il valait mieux déguerpir avant de se retrouver coincée dans une échauffourée. Ou pire, que la Garde rapplique.  
>- Vo-vous comprenez p-p-pas qu'on vas t-tous crev-ver ici? Il en a r-rien à f-f-fouttre de n-nous, v-votre putain de R-Roi! hurla-t-il soudain. Un j-jour la lig-lignée de Durïn r-reviendra!<p>

La Hobbite ricana et haussa les épaules avant de vider les lieux au moment où la première tomate pourrie vola dans les airs.  
>La lignée de Durïn.<br>Et puis quoi encore? Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une légende urbaine.  
>Quand au Roi sous la Montagne...il y avait de la vérité dans les paroles de l'ivrogne.<br>Pour la majorité, il n'était qu'une silhouette vague aperçue de loin.  
>On savait peu de chose du Roi sous la Montagne.<br>On disait qu'il avait renversé le Roi précédent et massacré toute sa famille pour s'assurer la sécurité. La fameuse lignée de Durïn. Hommes, femmes, enfants, tous passés au fil de l'épée.  
>On murmurait qu'il était si riche qu'il passait son temps à compter et ordonner ses trésors.<br>On murmurait qu'il faisait des orgies monstrueuses dans ses appartements, qu'il buvait le sang de jeunes filles vierges pour s'assurer l'immortalité.  
>On murmurait qu'il aimait faire torturer à mort devant lui.<br>On murmurait qu'il était fou.  
>On murmurait beaucoup de choses.<br>La Hobbite, comparée à d'autres, _savait_.  
>Elle frissonna en se remémorant sa seule et unique rencontre avec le Roi sous la Montagne.<br>Elle se rappela les yeux bleus, si bleus, remplis de folie et de plaisir malsain, la voix râpeuse et métallique, le pied de fer résonnant sinistrement sur la pierre dure.  
>Elle se rappela l'odeur de son propre sang et la douleur, la douleur surtout.<br>La seule et unique fois où elle n'avait pas pu s'enfuir.  
>Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça.<br>Le Roi sous la Montagne n'était pas fou, non. Le Roi sous la Montagne était un monstre. Et elle ne souhaitait pas avoir affaire à lui une seconde fois. Elle n'était même pas sensée survivre à la base.  
>Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça changerait, qu'un nouveau Roi prenne sa place? Les gens continueraient de crever de faim et de mourir, non?<br>La situation ne changerait pas. Ni meilleure, ni pire. Juste différente, et encore.

La Hobbite attendit d'être hors de vue pour vider le contenu de la bourse nouvellement acquise dans sa paume.  
>Cinq pièces métalliques tintèrent. Elle en mordit une. De l'argent.<br>- Par les caleçons du Vieux Took! jura-t-elle.  
>Évidemment, c'était stupide d'espérer de l'or, mais cinq malheureuses pièces ne seraient jamais suffisantes pour lui payer ne serait-ce qu'un quignon de pain, fut-il moisi aux vers. La nourriture atteignait des prix faramineux, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours.<br>Si on considérait la moitié de pomme d'il y a deux jours comme un repas, cela s'entend.  
>Elle avait le choix.<br>Repartir à la pêche, trouver un autre pigeon à plumer, ce qui risquait de lui prendre un sacré bout d'un temps qu'elle n'avait pas, si elle voulait rentrer à sa planque avant que la nuit ne soit tout à fait tombée.  
>Son estomac protesta violemment. Elle devait manger, maintenant, avant de crever de faim.<br>Sa mère lui avait dit un jour que les Hobbits étaient sensés faire six repas par jour. Si elle arrivait à trois repas par semaine, elle était déjà contente.  
>Poussant un soupir de résignation, la Hobbit se décida pour les poubelles. La nourriture se faisait trop rare pour qu'on puisse se permettre de jeter quelque chose, mais peut-être, si elle avait beaucoup de chance...<br>Elle rebroussa chemin en sens inverse.  
>Non sans noter que le temps qu'elle s'éloigne pour compter son butin, la foule s'était dispersée et l'orateur ivre gisait dans le caniveau, le crâne visiblement défoncé à coups de pierres. La tomate qui avait dégouliné dans sa barbe lui donnait un air grotesque, et le jus se mêlait dans le ruisselet boueux au sang et aux morceaux de cervelle.<br>Cela faisait longtemps qu'une telle vision ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid.  
>Elle secoua la tête. Ce devait être la raison pourquoi les gens mourraient et qu'elle restait en vie. Une si bonne tomate de gâchée. Même pourrie, elle devait être encore mangeable.<br>Les rats étaient déjà là. Elle songea un instant à en attrapper un. Le gros bouffi qui la fixait suspicieusement de ses petits yeux rouges malveillants, par exemple. Mais courir après un rongeur qui, même obèse, avait beaucoup de chances de lui échapper ne la tentait pas plus que ça.  
>Elle renonça avant même d'avoir essayé.<br>La Hobbite se dirigea donc vers l'arrière de la taverne, son estomac grondant famine.  
>Plonger les mains dans les ordures avait cessé de la gêner depuis longtemps. Épluchures sèches, arrêtes de poissons récurées jusqu'à briller, os dont même la moelle avait été sucée...rien de satisfaisant. Elle saisit précautionneusement un os de poulet sur lequel adhérait un lambeau de viande sèche, avala, grimaça.<br>Heureusement qu'elle avait l'estomac blindé.

Il y eut soudain une cavalcade suivie d'une explosion de cris, de jurons et de fracas de métal.  
>Elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa lichette de poulet, toussa, se redressa brusquement et se plaqua contre le mur. Risqua un oeil en direction du vacarme. Se recula aussitôt.<br>La Garde.  
>Comment avait-elle pu ne pas les entendre arriver, avec tout le boucan que faisaient leurs armures noires étincelantes? Que faisaient-ils ici?<br>Les Bas-fonds étaient une zone de non-lieu, et la Garde Royale n'y descendait jamais. Et pourtant, ce soir, ils étaient là.  
>La Hobbite se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Quoi que ce fut, ce n'était pas bon.<br>En un instant, la rue, bondée dix minutes plus tôt, était devenue déserte. Même les rats avaient déserté le cadavre.  
>Elle risqua à nouveau un regard, dissimulée derrière son angle de mur.<br>Ils étaient une quinzaine de Nains grands et baraqués, surarmés, casqués de noir, le plastron orné du Dragon Rouge entouré de runes, emblème du Roi. Elle ne vit pas de Wargs et se détendit un peu.  
>Face à eux, un seul Homme, ou plutôt Nain, acculé contre le mur, l'épée au poing, le visage ruisselant de sang.<br>- Encore un imbécile qui va se faire écharper sous mon nez, maugréa-t-elle silencieusement.  
>Apparemment, leur victime opposait un peu plus de résistance que prévue aux gardes. Voilà qui était inhabituel. L'épée qu'il tenait à la main semblait l'enfermer dans une tour d'airain.<br>Un des gardes recula, tenant son bras ensanglanté.  
>La Hobbite observa ce combat si inégal, comme hypnotisée, bien qu'elle n'eut pas un seul doute concernant son issue. À quinze contre un...<br>Le Nain acculé ressemblait à un lion, un magnifique lion à la crinière d'or tressée et aux grands yeux noirs, fier et droit jusque dans la défaite. Ses habits étaient de trop bonne qualité pour qu'il soit un habitant des bas-fonds. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, évidemment. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être surtout un mort en sursis.  
>Elle regarda la danse mortelle des lames jusqu'à ce que le guerrier chancelle, son côté se teintant peu à peu de rouge. Un second coup fit voler l'épée dans les airs.<br>Il y eut un douloureux instant de vide, sans son ni mouvement. Puis ce fut la curée.  
>De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir. L'angle d'observation avait changé et trop de Nains en armure noire lui bouchaient la vue. Mais elle entendait distinctement leurs jurons, leurs encouragements et leurs moqueries, et le choc du métal et de lourdes bottes contre de la chair, et quelque chose de presque inaudible qui ressemblait fortement au craquement des os brisés.<br>Elle savait qu'elle n'interviendrait pas. Synonyme de suicide.  
>Mais quelque chose lui fit serrer les poings.<br>Colère, comprit-elle. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.  
>La Hobbite les observa ramasser la forme inconsciente, et pourtant toujours en vie, qui avait été le guerrier blond et l'emporter, leurs bottes résonnant fortement sur le sol de pierre. Elle aperçut une dernière fois la crinière dorée souillée de sang qui flottait lamentablement.<br>Pendant tout le passage à tabac, le lion n'avait pas poussé un cri.

Elle attendit prudemment qu'ils soient hors de vue pour quitter sa cachette.  
>Les gens commençaient déjà à ressortir dans la rue. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Sur le sol, les empreintes de lourdes bottes se dessinaient en écarlate.<br>Quelque chose brillait parmi les taches de sang. Elle se baissa, ramassa machinalement le petit objet, le fit rouler au creux de sa paume. C'était une de ces perles en métal argenté gravées de runes qu'utilisaient les Nains pour se tresser les cheveux.  
>Elle en avait déjà volé. Mais la plupart étaient en fer ou en métaux vulgaire, voire en bois, et celle-ci était tout, sauf du fer.<br>Elle mordit dedans. Ni de l'argent, encore moins de l'or. C'était un métal qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle observa les runes incrustées de sang mais bien qu'elle sut lire à peu près correctement, c'était du Khuzdul et le peu qu'elle en savait ne l'aidait pas vraiment.  
>La Hobbite haussa les épaules et glissa l'objet dans sa poche.<br>Ce genre de truc ne se vendait pas. La perle avait l'air précieuse et son origine paraitraît forcément suspecte. Elle pourrait toujours le garder comme souvenir. Quoi qu'elle ne fut pas sûre de vouloir garder en mémoire la violence de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.  
>Elle reprit sa besogne initiale, tentant d'oublier l'odeur du sang qui restait obstinément présente à ses narines.<br>Au bout de quelques frustrantes minutes, elle parvint, en soulevant un tas d'épluchures noircies, à dénicher un quignon de pain pas plus grand que la paume de sa main, noir et dur comme de la pierre, mais mangeable. La première bouchée faillit lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.  
>C'était immonde, mais elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi délicieux.<br>Elle glissa le pain dans sa sacoche. Autant économiser. Elle pourrait toujours manger le reste plus tard. Demain. Ou après demain.  
>Après réflexion, elle ajouta aussi un trognon de pomme désséché mais récupérable. Peut-être même trouverait-elle des champignons dans les tunnels, si tout les ventres hobbitiques affamés de la ville n'étaient pas passés avant elle.<br>La chance tournait peut-être, en fin de compte.

La Hobbite se décida à regagner sa planque pour la nuit. Il y avait à nouveau beaucoup de monde dans la rue et les traces de sang étaient presques déjà effacées par le passage de dizaines de pieds, et elle ne voulait pas, surtout pas, être encore dehors lorsque les gangs se mettraient à sillonner les rues dans la nuit dans l'espoir de pouvoir maltraiter tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Ou que les prostituées commencent à rechercher des clients, pas qu'elles le fassent aussi en journée du reste, et qu'elle soit prise pour l'une d'entre elles. Certaines personnes ne se souciaient absolument pas de la différence d'ailleurs.  
>Elle rasa le mur, évitant au passage un Nain chargé comme un mulet de paquets qu'elle soupçonnait fort d'être de la drogue, slaloma entre deux Hommes prêts à s'entretuer, et fit un détour de plusieurs rues lorsqu'elle croisa des Orcs. Ils étaient peu, à Erebor, mais faisaient plus de dégâts à eux seuls que les Hommes et les Nains réunis.<br>La Hobbite ne courait pas. Surtout pas.  
>Ici, courir était suspect et indiquait généralement qu'on était poursuivi ou qu'on avait volé quelque chose. Et qui sait...peut-être qu'il y avait une prime sur votre tête? Un raisonnement qui était celui de l'intégralité de la population, et en plus, elle avait vraiment volé quelque chose.<br>Mais comme d'habitude, personne ne fit attention à elle. Et ne pas exister pour ces gens-là ne la gênait absolument pas.

Elle avait parcouru environ les trois quarts de la distance lorsque le gosse se mit à pleurer.  
>Les gosses pleuraient souvent sous la Montagne, donc ça n'aurait pas dû attirer son attention. Mais ces sanglots de gamin terrifié lui retournaient l'estomac, emplissait ses oreilles, oblitérant tout le reste.<br>Elle continua de marcher.  
>Ce n'était pas ses affaires, pas son gosse. Ça lui était égal.<br>L'image du petit mort de faim dans le caniveau traversa son esprit.  
>- Oh, mais faites-le taire, marmonna-t-elle alors que les pleurs redoublaient d'intensité.<br>Insupportables.  
>La Hobbite soupira et regarda autour d'elle, parfaitement consciente qu'elle allait manquer à ses sacro-saintes Règles numéro Deux et Trois.<br>Et il était là, debout au milieu de la foule indifférente, un petit Nain au visage ruisselant de larmes, serrant une sorte de poupée de chiffon informe contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
>Elle secoua la tête.<br>- Stupide Hobbite, stupide, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, pensa-t-elle, tout en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à lui.  
>Un gosse seul n'avait pas une seule chance de survie sous la Montagne. Perdez le vôtre de vue un seul instant, il était en général impossible de le retrouver. Personne ne pouvait être assez stupide pour laisser son enfant sans aucune surveillance. À moins de l'abandonner sciemment et son esprit se révolta à cette pensée. Un enfant était souvent une bouche à nourrir de trop...mais pas chez les Nains, qui considéraient leur progéniture au-dessus de tous les trésors possibles.<br>Donc ce gamin-là, avait réellement un problème.  
>Elle remarqua les regards déjà intéressé de quelques personnes d'aspect peu engageant et frissonna au souvenir de mains baladeuses sur son corps. Il existait des gens sous la Montagne pour qui aucun comportement déviant ne semblait immoral.<br>Elle se planta face au gosse.  
>- Ça va, petit?<br>Le petit Nain releva la tête, reniflant pitoyablement, ses frêles épaules secouées de hauts-le-coeur. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, de grands yeux couleur chocolat et une petite bouille ronde relativement imberbe barbouillée de larmes.  
>- J'ai perdu mon Adad, bredouilla-t-il.<br>Son père, donc.  
>- Comment il s'appelle, ton Adad?<br>Le petit réfléchit un moment, le nez plissé.  
>- Adad, finit-il par dire.<br>- Très aidant, marmonna-t-elle.  
>Le gosse avait l'apparence d'un enfant humain de cinq ans, mais il avait probablement le même âge qu'elle et était presque de la même taille, ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas à se baisser.<br>- Et à quoi il ressemble?  
>- Il est très beau, fit-il avec un grand sourire.<br>De mieux en mieux.  
>Le menton du petit se mit à trembler et de grosses larmes se remirent à jaillir de ses yeux.<br>Pas chocolat, observa-t-elle, plutôt charbon, en fait. Elle les avait déjà vus quelque part.  
>- Veux Adad, gémit-il. Et Amad et Fee.<br>_Amad_. Le gosse avait une mère. Mais qui était Fee?  
>Les gens les regardaient bizarrement et la Hobbite commençait à paniquer. Elle sortit un mouchoir crasseux de sa poche et débarbouilla les joues du gosse.<br>- On va le retrouver, ton Adad, promit-elle, se maudissant à l'avance.  
>Mais ces yeux noir soyeux, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Où diable les avait-elle déjà vus?<br>Le visage du gamin s'éclaira et son coeur fondit.  
>- C'est vrai?<br>Elle sourit aussi.  
>- Promis.<br>Le petit Nain glissa sa main minuscule dans la sienne et elle secoua la tête. Faire confiance à une inconnue comme ça...c'était bien les gosses.  
>- Mon Adad est très fort, dit-il alors qu'elle l'entraînait dans son sillage.<br>- Vraiment?  
>- Il a une épée, mon Adad.<br>La Hobbite fronça les sourcils. Épée. Yeux noirs. Mais le gosse était brun. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça.  
>- Je m'appelle Kili, et toi? demanda soudain l'enfant, ses grands yeux mouillés ouverts et curieux.<br>La Hobbite hésita. Sa mère lui avait donné un nom, un qu'elle avait quasiment oublié, et elle en avait choisi un autre, plus ordinaire, plus discret.  
>Un qui était suffisamment ambigu pour ne pas la faire remarquer.<br>- Bilbo Baggins, à ton service, répondit-elle, en parfaite Hobbite qui jamais n'oubliait ses manières.

**à suivre...**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus!  
>Si vous avez des questions, posez les en laissant une review ou en m'envoyant un PM. Je réponds toujours^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouveau chapitre^^**  
><strong>Merci Lyra pour ta review! Moi aussi je trouve que bébé Kili est adorable XD<strong>  
><strong>Je vais essayer de poster tous les vendredis soirs.<br>Je mets en début de chapitre la chanson que j'ai écouté pensant l'écriture.  
>BotfA - 5 jours!<br>Aussi: je suis très, très influencée par Game of Thrones. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas? *rire sadique*  
>Pour celles qui se demandent quand Thorïn apparaîtra...pas avant plusieurs chapitres. La première partie est centrée sur Bilbo et Kili.<strong>

Chapitre 2

_Feel it comin' in the air _  
><em>And the screams from everywhere <em>  
><em>I'm addicted to the thrill <em>  
><em>It's a dangerous love affair<em>  
><em>Can't be scared when it goes down<em>  
><em> Got a problem, tell me now <em>  
><em>Only thing that's on my mind <em>  
><em>Is who's gonna run this town tonight<em>  
><em>Is who's gonna run this town tonight <em>  
><em>We gonna run this town<em>

_Life's a game, but it's not fair _  
><em>I break the rules, so I don't care <em>  
><em>So I keep doin' my own thing <em>  
><em>Walkin' tall against the rain<em>  
><em>Victory's within the mile <em>  
><em>Almost there, don't give up now <em>  
><em>Only thing that's on my mind <em>  
><em>Is who's gonna run this town tonight<em>  
><em>Hey, hey <em>  
><em>Hey, hey <em>  
><em>Is who's gonna run this town tonight<em>

_Rihanna, "Run this town"_

- Pourquoi tu as d'aussi grands pieds? demanda Kili, serrant toujours son horrible poupée, sa petite main serrée dans celle de la Hobbite alors qu'il trottinait sagement derrière elle.  
>Douce Yavanna, que ce gosse était agaçant.<br>- Parce que je suis une Hobbite, soupira-t-elle, et que les Hobbits ont de grands pieds.  
>- Et pourquoi tu as ta barbe sur tes pieds?<br>Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Qui? Comment? Pourquoi? Comment? Qui? Pourquoi?  
>Cela n'avait cessé depuis qu'elle l'avait récupéré, et même si ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle en fin de compte, les dernières questions relevaient vraiment du domaine du scabreux.<br>- Bilbo, pourquoi...  
>- Tu t'arrêtes jamais pour respirer? siffla-t-elle, agacée.<br>Le gosse la considéra un moment.  
>- Euh...non?<br>Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Le couloir s'assombrissait et s'étrécissait au fur et à mesure. Il devenait plus grossier, moins précautionneusement taillé. La mâchoire du petit se décrocha lorsqu'ils atteingnirent le puit de mine désaffecté, ses ramifications tentaculaires, les chariots et échafaudages abandonnés en l'état, de même que les outils, comme si les mineurs avaient été dérangés dans leur tâche. Dans la semie-pénombre, le spectacle était vraiment très impressionnant. Il arrivait souvent à Bilbo de se demander pourquoi le tunnel avait été désaffecté. Il n'était pas totalement épuisé, elle le savait depuis que ses explorations l'avaient menées à un endroit où la veine de métal affleurait encore.  
>Mais ils étaient partis tout de même et elle avait prit leur place. Et s'en trouvait satisfaite.<br>Elle atteignit le bas de l'échelle de bois menant au sommet de l'échafaudage. Le pointa du doigt.  
>- J'habites tout en haut. Tu n'auras pas peur?<br>- J'ai pas peur, grogna Kili. Je suis un Nain.  
>Il posa son petit pied sur le premier barreau, avant d'hésiter et de se retourner.<br>- Tu peux tenir Monsieur Elfe? demanda-t-il en lui tendant son affreuse poupée de chiffon.  
>Bilbo prit l'objet en question du bout des doigts. Effectivement, si on faisait abstraction des oreilles qui ressemblaient plus à celles d'un lapin, si on n'était pas trop regardant, et si on avait vraiment beaucoup d'imagination, la poupée correspondait plus ou moins à la description d'un Elfe, bien que Bilbo n'en eut jamais vu.<br>Elle glissa le jouet dans sa sacoche et fit signe à Kili de grimper. Les Elfes n'étaient, comme la lignée de Durïn, qu'une légende urbaine.  
>Kili ne se débrouillait pas mal, observa-t-elle. Il avait le pied sûr, malgré son âge. C'était prometteur.<br>Elle aussi avait eu le pied sûr, et elle était en vie.  
>Kili se hissa sur le rebord de bois, et elle remonta l'échelle après l'avoir rejoint. Elle remontait toujours l'échelle. Réflexe de survie.<br>Les tunnels n'étaient pas plus sûrs que la ville même si beaucoup moins fréquentés. Disont qu'on y croisait des créatures d'une autre sorte.  
>Le gosse examinait les alentours, les yeux écarquillés.<p>

Bilbo déposa sa sacoche à terre et commença à la vider de son contenu, rendant sa poupée au gamin qui lui arracha quasiment des mains. La planque était une sorte de cube fermé cloisonné par des planches et par la paroi de granit, en équilibre au dessus du vide. Totalement fermée, elle avait le mérite de protèger de tous les regards indiscret.  
>- Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-elle au jeune Nain en lui désignant la paillasse dans un coin.<br>Le garçon hocha la tête. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, serrant son horrible poupée contre lui. Des larmes recommencèrent à embuer ses yeux.  
>- Ne pleure pas, on va le retrouver, ton Adad, dit-elle.<br>- C'est pas ça, bredouilla-t-il, son petit menton tremblant dangereusement.  
>Son estomac gronda furieusement.<br>Bilbo le considéra un instant, désemparée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Comment avait-elle pu espérer pouvoir s'occuper d'un gosse alors qu'elle arrivait déjà à peine à se nourrir elle-même?  
>- Stupide Hobbite, marmonna-t-elle.<br>Elle considéra le quignon de pain entamé. Son propre estomac protesta rien qu'à l'idée.  
>Elle le prit et le tendit au gamin.<br>- Manges, ça ira mieux après.  
>Kili regarda le morceau noirci avec circonspection, le prit sans lâcher "Monsieur Elfe".<br>Il prit une bouchée. Grimaça.  
>- Je sais, ce n'est pas bon, soupira-t-elle. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à te proposer pour l'instant.<br>Kili hocha la tête et reprit bravement une bouchée. Bilbo sentait un creux douloureux se former dans son ventre au fur et à mesure que son ex-futur-repas disparaissait progressivement.  
>Le gosse s'arrêta brusquement de mâcher, la bouche pleine.<br>- Et toi, articula-t-il, tu manches pas?  
>Elle secoua la tête.<br>- Ça va.  
>Elle lui tendit aussi le trognon de pomme, se résignant à avoir faim quelques heures de plus.<br>Ça passerait. Ça passait toujours.  
>La faim était épisodique, cyclique, revenait par vagues.<br>Elle pourrait le supporter. Peut-être. Sans doute.  
>- Quand est-ce qu'on va chercher Adad?<br>La question ne la surprenait pas.  
>- Pas ce soir, dit-elle. La nuit, c'est trop dangereux.<br>Il secoua la tête, ses yeux s'assombrissant.  
>- J'ai pas peur.<br>Elle soupira.  
>- On ira demain quand il fera jour. Tu ne veux pas chercher ton Adad dans le noir?<br>Kili baissa la tête et éclata en sanglots, enfouissant son nez entre les oreilles hypertrophiées de Monsieur Elfe.

Quoi?  
>Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire que si ce qu'elle pensait était juste, merci aux fichus yeux noirs, ses chances de retrouver son père étaient réduites à un seul chiffre avoisinant zéro?<br>Si?  
>Elle se rappela soudain de la perle. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû lui montrer. Puis elle se rappela aussi qu'il y avait encore du sang sèché dessus, et que le gosse aimait poser des questions. Il poserait forcément cette question-là et elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à y répondre.<br>Plus tard, peut-être.  
>Quand elle l'aurait lavée des caillots écarlates qui en séchant avaient déjà presque viré au noir.<br>Le petit pleurait, pleurait, pleurait.  
>Et elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait pas, absolument pas comment réagir dans ce genre de situation.<br>Ça lui donnait tout simplement envie de hurler et de s'enfuir en courant.  
>Elle n'avait pas été en contact avec des enfants depuis...depuis Frodo en fait, et c'était il y a des années. Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à Frodo.<br>Bilbo se leva, et enserra le petit dans ses bras, lui caressant maladroitement les cheveux. Ils étaient doux et fins entre ses doigts, comme de la soie noire. Elle se surprit à aimer ça. Était-ce cela que les mères étaient censés ressentir?  
>Les doigts de Kili étaient crispés sur le tissu de sa veste et il était en train de tremper le tissu, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière.<br>Sa mère faisait comme ça, et aussi Prim pour Frodo, se rappela-t-elle. Où elles avaient appris à le faire, par contre...l'instinct maternel, sans doute? Donc ce qu'elle était en train de faire, c'était de l'instinct maternel? Était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait récupéré le gamin?  
>Pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout.<br>Elle se plaçait d'elle-même dans une position de faiblesse. Elle connaissait tellement de personnes qui avaient payé cet instinct maternel au prix fort. Sa mère et Prim et Rosie et même cette idiote de Lobelia...  
>Et maintenant elle découvrait qu'elle éprouvait aussi ce...sentiment? Instinct? Pulsion? Faiblesse?<p>

Kili se calmait peu à peu dans ses bras, ses frêles épaules encore secouées de hoquets, le nez coulant et les yeux rougis. Bilbo resserra son étreinte.  
>Elle se mit à chantonner comme pour elle-même, les yeux fermés, le nez enfoui dans la tignasse noire.<p>

- La maison est derrière, le monde est devant  
>De nombreux sentiers ainsi je prend<br>A travers l'Ombre  
>Jusqu'à la fin de la nuit<br>Jusqu'à la dernière étoile qui luit  
>Brumes et nuages<br>Noyés dans l'obscurité  
>Tout va se mêler<br>Tout va se mêler.

Elle était surprise de se rappeler aussi bien des paroles de la chanson, même après tant d'années. Elle n'était guère qu'une gamine, la dernière fois que sa mère l'avait fredonnée pour l'endormir. Pas plus âgée que Kili, elle s'en rendait compte. Du moins, si on considérait son âge réel, les Nains ne comptant pas les années de la même façons que les autres races. Et puis elle n'était pas bonne en calcul mental.  
>Le bruit d'un choc mou sur le sol de bois la ramena à la réalité. La petite main ouverte de Kili avait laissé tombé sa poupée de chiffon.<br>Objectif atteint.  
>Le petit dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, pouce dans la bouche. Bilbo le déposa doucement sur la paillasse dont le rembourrage débordait de toutes les coutures. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite main dépliée, sur les doigts frêles, si frêles, comme des pattes d'araignées.<br>Frodo avait eu des doigts comme ça, et des yeux bleus immenses qui lui mangeaient le visage.  
>Frodo, le gosse à Prim.<br>Mort de faim.  
>Comme sa mère, et comme Rosie et comme Lobelia et son crétin de fils Lotho.<br>Elle entendait encore les gémissements du petit qui ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivait, faible, si faible.

_J'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai faim, maman, j'ai faim, fait mal, maman, faim, faim, faim..._

Il n'avait pas vécu assez. N'avait pas vécu tout court, et sa petite main, alors que ses grands yeux se fermaient, s'était dépliée sur le matelas comme celle de Kili.

_J'ai faim._

Ses derniers mots.  
>Il s'était endormi, et ne s'était plus jamais réveillé.<br>Elle regarda le petit Nain endormi, soudain attentive à la moindre respiration. Roulé en boule, il tremblait de froid dans son sommeil, son petit nez froncé. Bilbo ramassa la poupée et la glissa sous le bras du gosse, avant de le recouvrir la couverture.  
>Elle n'avait qu'un seul lit et une seule couverture, qui en plus d'être trop fine avait le désavantage d'être trouée, mais peu pouvait se payer ce luxe alors elle ne s'en plaignait pas.<br>Le tunnel lui apporta soudain l'écho du hurlement d'un Warg, au loin, quelque part dans les étages supérieurs. La Hobbite frissonna et entoura son corps de ses bras. Immédiatement, comme un vieux chat qu'on aurait levé en sursaut, la peur se réveilla au creux de son estomac.  
>Pas qu'elle soit spécialement en danger à cet instant précis, en fait elle était plutôt relativement en sécurité, mais la peur était un vieux réflexe. Un garde du corps. La peur la maintenait en vie.<br>Bilbo sut qu'elle serait incapable de dormir cette nuit-là. Elle fouilla dans sa sacoche à la recherche de sa pipe. Elle avait besoin de fumer.  
>Là. Maintenant. Immédiatement.<p>

Elle retourna le sac et le vida sur le sol.  
>Immédiatement, la pauvreté de ses effets lui sauta aux yeux. Tout ce qu'elle possèdait se trouvait dans cette sacoche. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser seules ses affaires aussi les transportait-elle toujours avec elle, et ça n'arrivait même pas à l'alourdir.<br>Elle contempla silencieusement ses misérables effets. Du fil à crocheter les serrures, une cuillère en fer-blanc tordue, un rouleau de ficelle, un briquet à amadou, et un long couteau à manche de corne.  
>L'attirail du parfait voleur. Offert par le Nain qui lui avait appris à voler. La première personne aussi à lui avoir donné une chance de survivre.<br>Mentor, meilleur ami, père de substitution. Du moins pendant quelques temps.  
>Nori fils de Ri était comme tous les autres. Un jour, il avait disparu sans laisser de traces, et bien qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve formelle qu'il ait été tué, le fait semblait plus qu'évident.<br>La raison pour laquelle elle ne se sentait jamais en sécurité. Même un artiste du vol chevronné et insaisissable comme Nori pouvait mourir.  
>Le couteau était une arme d'assassin, et elle savait s'en servir. Même si Nori avait plus été porté sur le cambriolage, et si elle-même vivait du vol à la tire, ne pas savoir se servir d'une arme, même sommaire, dans les bas-fonds d'Erebor, équivalait à un suicide organisé.<br>Bilbo referma ses doigts sur le manche de corne, soupesa la lame.

_Glisser sous les côtes, de bas en haut. _  
><em>Viser le coeur. <em>  
><em>Une seule poussée. <em>  
><em>Ne pas trembler.<em>

Elle s'en était servie, une fois.  
>Pour mettre fin aux souffrances d'un vieillard qui agonisait depuis des heures dans le caniveau sans que personne n'en ai rien à faire.<br>- Sais où est le coeur, petit? avait-il crachoté, ses yeux presques aveugles fixé sur elle.  
>Elle savait, oui.<br>Elle avait regardé le vieux dans les yeux et elle l'avait fait. Et avait été surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elle était passé à l'acte.  
>Rien n'était plus facile que de tuer.<br>Beaucoup en vivaient, certains y prenaient goût.  
>Elle comprenait pourquoi.<br>Quand elle l'avait raconté à Nori, il avait été incapable de lui dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.  
>- Fait attention à toi, s'était-il contenté de dire, ses sourcils roux tressés froncés comme si quelque chose le perturbait.<br>Le lendemain il n'était plus là. Et elle était de nouveau seule.

Bilbo reposa précautionneusement la lame. Il faudrait la tenir hors de portée du petit.  
>Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'éclat de miroir, le seul objet superflu en sa possession. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin pour survivre, voire pas du tout. Elle avait juste besoin de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Pour ne pas se perdre elle-même, peut-être?<br>L'éclat triangulaire cerclé de plomb afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas provenait d'un miroir jadis de bonne qualité qu'elle avait trouvé dans une décharge. La glace était ternie et souillée mais restait claire.  
>Elle l'éleva au niveau de ses yeux. Comme d'habitude, le reflet de la moitié supérieure de son visage l'observa avec suspicion.<br>Elle n'était pas jolie et ne se souciait pas de l'être. Il y avait d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes.  
>Bilbo avait des yeux verts pâles immenses sous d'épais sourcils bruns, soulignés de meurtrissures violettes, qui mangeaient un visage maigre et noir de crasse, aux pommettes proéminentes et aux joues creuses. Elle avait des épaules trop larges et des hanches étroites, une poitrine peu avantageuse qu'elle applatissait consciencieusement, et de longues jambes maigres. Dans une autre situation, elle aurait pu avoir quelques courbes non négligeables, mais elle avait appris à compter en s'observant les côtes et de toute façon, avoir une silhouette féminine était dangereux. L'ensemble lui donnait une silhouette efflanquée de gosse grandi trop vite, qu'accentuait ses grands pieds poilus. Dans les rues, beaucoup la prenaient pour un mâle, et ça arrangeait bien ses affaires.<br>Elle passa machinalement ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts ébouriffés raidis par la saleté. La couleur en était indéfinissable. Chatain clair ou blond foncé à la base, elle ne savait plus trop. Elle aurait besoin de les couper bientôt. Les courtes mêches se dressaient sur sa têtes, partaient dans tous les sens, et les plus longues allaient bientôt dépasser cinq centimètres et recouvraient la pointe effilée de ses oreilles. Trop longs. Sans cheveux, elle était encore moins attrayante et n'attirait pas l'attention.  
>Et la Cicatrice achevait d'éloigner ceux qui n'étaient pas rebutés au premier abord.<br>Elle la retraça lentement du bout de son index à l'ongle noirci. Blanche et fine, légèrement creusée, d'une précision telle qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait été tracée au pinceau, elle suivait la ligne de sa pommette droite et s'interrompait sous l'oeil pour reprendre sur l'arrête de son nez qu'elle traversait de part en part, parallèle à sa bouche. Elle s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment une fois de plus et un couteau lui avait cinglé la figure.  
>Elle se rappelait parfaitement la sensation. Comme si on lui avait appliqué un fer rouge sur le visage. Ça avait pissé le sang, mais ça avait guéri, ne s'étant par chance pas infecté.<br>Elle se consolait en se disant que si elle n'avait pas rejeté la tête en arrière, elle aurait perdu son nez. Ce qui l'aurait rendue trop repérable.  
>Et elle avait d'autre cicatrices, bien plus laides. Cachées, celles-là.<p>

Bilbo jeta un regard vers le petit Nain assoupi. Il allait falloir changer son apparence. Hors de question de lui couper les cheveux, parce qu'un Nain à cheveux courts, même enfant, était aussi courant qu'un Orc végétarien, et parce qu'elle se refusait à infliger quoi que ce soit à cette tignasse si soyeuse.  
>Ça lui semblait bien trop cruel.<br>Enfin, elle trouverait bien un truc.  
>Bilbo rangea le miroir dans le sac et s'empara de sa pipe. Elle ouvrit à la hâte le sachet de Vieux Toby. Les trois misérables feuilles sèches qui y restaient tombaient presques en miettes.<br>Bilbo soupira d'agacement. Ses réserves étaient presques épuisées.  
>Mauvais, ça.<br>Yavanna seule savait ce qu'elle allait encore avoir à faire pour les reconstituer.  
>Elle en bourra le fourneau de la pipe, alluma fébrilement les feuille, prit une longue inspiration.<br>L'arôme doux-amer lui racla les poumons.  
>Son esprit devint plus léger, plus lumineux.<br>Une douce euphorie la saisit presque aussitôt, faisant remonter des frissons de la pointe de ses pieds à la racine de ses cheveux.  
>Son corps ne la faisait plus souffrir.<br>La sensation de faim elle-même avait disparu.  
>C'était comme flotter dans un état second, libérée.<br>Elle se sentait mieux. Et en même temps terriblement mal.  
>Elle inspira à nouveau.<br>Le Vieux Toby était essentiellement la raison pour laquelle tout l'argent qu'elle pouvait voler disparaissait aussitôt. Bilbo savait parfaitement pourquoi.  
>Elle avait tenté d'arrêter une fois. Elle avait tenu cinq jours. Elle savait ce qui se passerait si elle recommençait.<br>D'abord elle allait se sentir mal. Très mal.  
>Comme mourir de faim, mais en pire.<br>Puis elle allait avoir froid. Elle allait trembler.  
>Elle allait voir des choses qui n'étaient pas réelles.<br>Elle allait avoir de la fièvre et elle allait se mettre à vomir tout ce qu'elle tenterait d'avaler.  
>Elle ne supporterait plus rien, ni contact, ni sensation, ni nourriture.<br>Et elle mourrait de faim.  
>Ou elle reprendrait fatalement une dose.<br>Tout sauf ça.  
>Elle inspira une nouvelle bouffée.<br>Parfois elle se haïssait elle-même pour ce qu'elle s'infligeait.

À travers la fumée de la drogue, elle voyait toujours Kili recroquevillé sur lui-même sous la couverture, sa peluche dans les bras.  
>Encore quelque chose qu'elle devait mettre hors de portée du gosse.<br>Il ne se droguait pas, autant qu'il ne commence pas. C'était un cercle vicieux, et il suffisait d'une seule fois.  
>Une seule.<br>D'abord on prenait une bouffée, comme ça, pour essayer. On trouvait ça immonde et on jurait de ne plus y toucher. Puis on réessayait pour voir et ce n'était plus si immonde que ça. Puis on en reprenait et ça devenait une habitude, et puis rapidement ça ne suffisait plus et on augmentait les doses et ça devenait une addiction.  
>Ça s'était passé comme ça pour elle.<br>Bilbo aspira une nouvelle bouffée et regarda le sachet vide, encore parsemé de miettes de feuilles.  
>Cinq pièces d'argent. C'était bien plus qu'il n'en fallait pour obtenir une nouvelle dose. La Drogue du Pauvre, qu'ils appelaient le Vieux Toby, et ils avaient raison.<br>Demain elle irait s'en procurer, quand elle irait s'informer sur le sort du père du gosse.  
>C'était ça. Demain.<p>

Bilbo posa sa pipe et s'empara du couteau, le calant de façon à ne pas se blesser, avant de se coucher en position foetale sur le sol. Les planches étaient raides, mais l'isolait du froid.  
>La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de glisser dans le sommeil fut le reflet glauque de ses yeux embrumés sur la lame.<br>Bilbo ne rêva pas, cette nuit-là. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne rêvait plus.

Lorsqu'elle s'arracha au sommeil le lendemain, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la couverture autour de ses épaules.  
>La deuxième qu'un petit corps chaud était roulé en boule contre elle et se servait manifestement de son bras comme oreiller.<br>La troisième que malheureusement, elle avait toujours aussi faim, sinon plus.  
>Et que malheureusement, sa sacoche béante ne lui laissait aucune illusion.<br>Elle roula sur le dos. Kili grogna et s'aggripa à sa tunique.  
>- Amad, gémit-elle.<br>La Hobbite décrocha délicatement un par un les petits doigts du tissu, se leva et replaça la couverture sur le jeune Nain. Elle s'étira et grogna aussitôt de douleur. Son dos lui faisait désormais aussi mal que son ventre vide.  
>- Bilbo?<br>Les immenses yeux chocolat la fixaient. Le petit Nain s'était assis en tailleur, serrant son affreuse peluche contre lui, la couverture passée par dessus sa tête comme une capuche.  
>- On va chercher mon Adad?<br>Déjà? Le gosse avait de la suite dans les idées, même avec les yeux encore lourds de sommeil et la bouche pâteuse.  
>Bilbo hocha la tête.<br>- On va chercher ton Adad.  
>Et le petit déjeuner, et du Vieux Toby, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.<br>Quoique la probabilité de trouver le petit déjeuner semblait aussi faible que celle de retrouver un Nain arrêté et probablement lynché par la Garde Royale.

Bilbo fit descendre l'échelle et vérifia le contenu de son sac.  
>- Tu attends que je...Kili, ici!<br>Le temps qu'elle tourne le dos, le gosse était déjà descendu et il fallut qu'elle dégringole les barreaux en quatrième vitesse pour l'empêcher de partir en courant dans le tunnel.  
>Voilà. C'était bien ça le problème avec les enfants. L'enthousiasme.<br>Bilbo prit le petit par les épaules et le secoua légèrement.  
>- C'est dangereux, Kili.<br>Le gamin ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.  
>- Et si tu me réponds encore que tu n'as pas peur parce que tu es un Nain, je te colle une fessée. Je te rappelles que tu n'as pas encore de barbe.<br>Le gosse se renfrogna et bouda durant tout le trajet, mais il ne lui en tint pas moins la main, l'autre étant verrouillée autour de sa poupée.  
>Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la rue déjà bondée, elle resserra sa prise sur la main du petit. Pas question de le perdre bêtement.<br>- Fais mal, gémit-il.  
>Elle écarta un peu ses doigts.<br>Bon, pas la peine de lui casser le poignet quand même.  
>Bilbo savait exactement où aller et elle n'aimait pas ça.<br>- On va où?  
>Encore une question.<br>- Faire une course, et ensuite on verra pour ton père, marmonna-t-elle en pressant le pas, slalomant entre deux Hommes très occupés à s'invectiver.  
>- Petit déjeuner? demanda le gosse, les yeux pleins d'espoir.<br>- Peut-être.  
>Elle eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Le petit devait mourir de faim, c'était évident. Ceci dit, elle aussi.<br>Bilbo s'engagea dans une ruelle à l'écart, le petit Nain trottinant dans son sillage.  
>Contrairement à la norme, celle-ci était peu fréquentée. Elle s'arrêta devant une bicoque qui bien que crasseuse, était plus spacieuse et en meilleur état que les autres. Bilbo s'agenouilla face à Kili et le regarda bien en face.<br>- Je vais devoir te laisser seul cinq minutes, d'accord? Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas bouger.  
>Elle balaya la rue du regard et avisa un amas de caisses contre un mur.<br>- Vas te cacher dans les caisses, ordonna-t-elle, et attends que je revienne.  
>Le gosse obéit sans dire un mot. Bilbo attendit qu'il disparaisse pour pousser la porte.<p>

L'intérieur était aussi sale que dans ses souvenirs, et la décoration restait du plus mauvais goût.  
>Attablés, le Maître et Alfrid se partageaient une assiette de petits pains et immédiatement Bilbo eut l'eau à la bouche. Son estomac se serra et ses doigts de voleuse commencèrent à la démanger.<br>- Bilbo, quelle bonne surprise, la salua Alfrid d'un immense sourire factice plein de miettes de pain à moitié mâchées.  
>- Gardes tes simagrées, cracha-t-elle. Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici.<br>- Mais bien sûr, très chère, babilla le Maître. Nul besoin de s'énerver.  
>Étrange couple que ces deux-là.<br>Alfrid était un petit homme terne et voûté, aux cheveux noirs et gras, afligé d'une acné persistante et dont les yeux fureteurs étaient surmontés d'un unique et épais sourcil.  
>Quand au Maître, grand vieillard obèse et à la calvitie plus qu'évidente, il se vêtait et se coiffait avec une élégance outrancière qui se voulait sophistiquée et que sa saleté naturelle ne mettait absolument pas en valeur. Nul ne connaissait son vrai nom et nul ne s'en souciait. Il était le Maître, voilà tout.<br>Tous deux étaient également répugnants et étaient parfaitement associés en dépit de leurs différences physiques.  
>- Alfrid, ordonna le Maître en essuyant ses doigts boudinés sur ses vêtements, va donc chercher à notre invitée ce dont elle a besoin.<br>Son sbire, et probablement chaufferette, bien que personne n'eut osé le dire à haute voix, disparut dans la pièce voisine. Bilbo fit de son mieux pour ne pas frémir de dégoût sous le regard vicieux du gros homme. Ce type était tout simplement immonde, de même que son acolyte, et elle détestait avoir besoin d'eux.  
>Ça aussi, ça la mettait en position de faiblesse.<br>Mais le Maître contrôlait la quasi-intégralité du trafic de Vieux Toby d'Erebor, ce qui lui donnait la mainmise sur une grande partie de la population. Et en faisait également l'homme le plus riche des bas-fonds.  
>Alfrid posa le paquet de feuilles sur la table. Hors de la portée de la Hobbite, bien entendu.<br>- Vingt-cinq, annonça-t-il.  
>Bilbo sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Ce n'était pas possible.<br>- Vous vous foutez de moi? demanda-t-elle calmement. Je prends pas à plus de cinq.  
>Le Maître arracha une énorme bouchée à son petit pain.<br>- Il faut nous comprendre, plaida-t-il sur un ton hypocrite, la bouche pleine. Nous prenons de plus en plus de risques pour satisfaire nos clients. L'Herbe se fait de plus en plus rare, et les contrôles de plus en plus fréquent. Il est normal que nous augmentions un peu nos tarifs.  
>C'était le coup de grâce.<br>- Je n'ai PAS vingt-cinq pièces, cracha-t-elle en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.  
>Sur un regard discret du Maître, le paquet de Vieux Toby disparut dans les replis du manteau douteux d'Alfrid.<br>- Il existe d'autres moyens de payer, très chère, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse.  
>Bilbo recula d'un pas vers la porte. Elle l'avait senti venir, celle-là. Le Maître contrôlait la plupart de la prostitution des bas-fonds, utilisant leur addiction à la drogue pour enrôler les pauvres filles, et pas qu'elles d'ailleurs, ne pouvant pas payer leur consommation.<br>- Hors de question.  
>- Allons, dit le Maître, ses yeux libidineux lorgnant son corps. Vous êtes jeune, en bonne santé, et les Semi-Hommes se font de plus en plus rares de nos jours...<br>Bilbo inspira profondément. Elle ne vendrait pas son corps pour de la drogue.  
>Plus.<br>Jamais.  
>Ça.<br>- Très bien, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Au revoir.  
>Le Maître semblait estomaqué qu'elle puisse refuser la proposition. Il savait mieux que personne qu'elle était addict, et il savait aussi qu'elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans sa dose quotidienne.<br>- Réfléchissez, Bilbo, c'est dans votre intérêt...  
>Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.<br>Derrière le panneau de bois, la voix grasse du Maître lui parvenait encore, étouffée.  
>- Laisse, Alfrid. Cette petite salope reviendra en rampant, comme tous les autres.<br>Bilbo pressa ses poings contre son front.  
>Pas bon, ça. Pas bon du tout.<br>Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Une seule fois lui avait suffit.  
>Elle se dirigea vers les caisses. Ne vit personne.<br>- Kili?  
>- Suis là, dit une petite voix timide.<br>Le petit était recroquevillé entre deux caisses, accroupi.  
>- Viens, dit-elle froidement en lui tendant la main. On s'en va.<br>Elle trouverait une solution. Il y avait toujours une solution. Même si là, elle avait surtout envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.  
>- Et le petit-déjeuner?<br>Non, ne pas donner une baffe au gamin. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Kili tricotant de toute la force de ses petites jambes, elle repensa aux petits pains et eut la nausée. Elle aurait dû retourner là-bas et confisquer l'assiette. Mais c'était Nori le cambrioleur. Pas elle.  
>Il y avait de plus en plus de monde dans les rues et avancer devenait de plus difficile. Bilbo soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée d'un tunnel menant aux étages supérieurs, bien dissimulé derrière ce qui un jour avait dû être un sanctuaire probablement consacré à Mahal et qui aujourd'hui accueillait occasionnelement les réunions de la secte peu nombreuse des adorateurs de Melkor. La bicoque était peu engageante et le coin n'était donc pas très fréquenté.<br>C'était Nori qui lui avait montré ce passage quasiment inutilisé. Elle ne l'empruntait pas souvent, mais la situation l'imposait.  
>Le sol du tunnel était grossièrement taillé en escalier très raide et excessivement incliné, et Bilbo crut un instant que Kili ne pourrait pas la suivre. Mais tout compte fait, le jeune Nain se débrouillait parfaitement bien. Puis elle se rappela que cet escalier avait était fait pour des Nains et par des Nains, et que c'étaient ses grands pieds à elle qui n'y étaient tout simplement pas adaptés.<br>- Où on va? questionna Kili.  
>- En haut, marmonna-t-elle.<br>En toute logique, la Garde Royale logeait dans les étages supérieurs, de même, et Bilbo sentit son estomac se resserrer à cette pensée, que le Roi sous la Montagne. Le prisonnier blond qu'elle supposait non sans raison être le père de l'adorable petite vérole qu'elle se traînait depuis la veille devait forcément se trouver là.  
>En chemin, elle ramassa quelques champignons, de l'espèce de ces champignons blancs spongieux et sans goût qui poussent dans l'obscurité et constituent, à défaut d'être un menu de gourmet, un tue-la-faim très appréciable.<br>Bilbo, comme n'importe quel Hobbit, était une grande amatrice de champignon, mais le principal bénéficiaire de la cueillette fut Kili qui était décidément affamé.  
>Néanmoins Bilbo parvint tout en grimpant à caler son estomac.<p>

Kili atteignit l'extrêmité du tunnel avant elle, mais n'osa pas aller plus avant. Bilbo jeta un coup d'oeil prudent au dehors.  
>Les étages supérieurs d'Erebor étaient l'antinomie parfaite des bas-fonds. Ici tout était propre, calme, luxueux. Il y avait même des fenêtres creusées dans la paroi de la Montagne, et la luminosité qu'elles laissaient passer lui faisaient presque mal aux yeux. De chaque côté de la rue, les maisons troglodytes taillées à même la roche opposaient un contraste flagrant avec les bidonvilles de bois et de métal des niveaux inférieurs. Et l'air y était bien plus sain.<br>Bilbo détestait venir ici, même si on était plus en sécurité. C'était un quartier de richards dont la fortune d'un seul aurait suffi à nourrir décemment la population entière des bas-fonds pendant un mois. La plupart de ces gens ignoraient ou préféraient ignorer l'existence des niveaux inférieurs.  
>Ici, avec ses vêtements en haillons, ses grands pieds, ses cicactrices et ses mains sales, elle était infiniment plus...repérable.<br>La Hobbit fronça le nez. Quelque chose n'allait pas. D'ordinaire, les rues étaient animées, pleines de gens richement vêtus, de marchands et de saltimbanques. Aujourd'hui tout était vide. Les boutiques étaient fermées, leurs façades mortes. La rue était déserte, et on n'apercevait pas un mouvement dans les maisons.  
>- Y a quelqu'un? appela soudain Kili avec hésitation.<br>Elle lui balança une claque derrière la tête.  
>Stupide Nain.<br>Bilbo avança prudemment en rasant le mur, maintenant le gamin derrière elle. Elle entendait la rumeur de la foule, mais lointaine, étouffée.  
>Une porte claqua non loin d'eux.<br>Bilbo se plaqua derrière un pan de mur, maintenant Kili contre elle. Si c'était la Garde ou encore pire, la Garde Montée, avec leurs Wargs...  
>- Tu sais que je déteste assister aux exécutions publiques, se plaignit une voix féminine.<br>- Et toi, tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit une autre voix, masculine celle-là, alors que le cliquetis caractéristique d'un loquet verrouillé se faisait entendre.  
>- Le Roi veut faire un exemple, intervint une troisième voix. Pas qu'on en ait vraiment besoin, du reste.<br>- Ah! renifla dédaigneusement la voix féminine. J'ai horreur de regarder ça. C'est immonde.  
>Bilbo regarda derrière l'angle. Une Nain et deux Nains élégamment vêtus s'éloignaient en direction de la rumeur.<br>Exécution publique.  
>Elle se sentit soudain très mal, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Kili qui regardait sans comprendre.<br>Pourquoi _diable_ avait-elle emmené le gamin avec elle?  
>- Bah, conclut l'un d'eux. Dans l'état où ils sont en général, ces pauvres gars, ça doit être un soulagement pour eux.<br>Bilbo attendit qu'ils soient hors de vue pour se mettre à courir sur leurs traces, entraînant Kili dans son sillage.

**à suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vais voir la Bataille des Cinq Armées dimanche et franchement, je n'en peux plus d'attendre^^**

J'ouvre des votes: Quel personnage voulez-vous voir apparaître dans cette fic? Envoyez-moi un PM ou laissez une review ;)

Chapitre 3

__And who are you, the proud lord said,  
>T<em>_hat I must bow so low?  
><em>_Only a cat of a different coat,  
><em>_That's all the truth I know.__

__In a coat of gold or a coat of red,  
>A<em>_ lion still has claws,  
><em>_And mine are long and sharp, my lord,  
><em>_As long and sharp as yours.__

__And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
>T<em>_hat lord of Castamere,  
><em>_But now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
>W<em>_ith no one there to hear.  
><em>_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
>A<em>_nd not a soul to hear.__

__G.R.R Martin, "The Rains of Castamere__

De sa courte vie, Bilbo n'avait jamais vu de foule aussi silencieuse.  
>Du balcon à demi dissimulé dans l'ombre des voûtes où elle se tenait, Kili accroché à sa tunique, elle avait une vue sur l'ensemble de la scène. Le Grand Hall d'Erebor était plein à craquer, et elle n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre que l'intégralité de la population des étages supérieurs s'y trouvait réunie.<br>Elle était déjà venue ici. Une fois.  
>La Hobbite frissonna rien qu'au souvenir. Kili regardait avec curiosité, les yeux grands ouverts. Pour lui non plus, le spectacle ne semblait pas familier.<br>- Ne te penches pas, dit-elle nerveusement, retenant le gosse par le col de sa tunique alors qu'il jetait un oeil par dessus la balustrade de pierre.

Bilbo fixa, au bout du Hall, la Grande Porte d'Erebor, noire, immense, menaçante, hérissée de crocs et de piques, barrée de métal sculpté en forme de têtes de dragons grimaçantes.  
>Les dragons.<br>On appelait souvent le Roi sous la Montagne "Fléau des dragons". Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce surnom. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Les dragons se classaient de toute façon dans la même catégorie que les Elfes, la Lignée de Durïn et les Nains glabres à deux têtes.  
>Elle se demanda soudain ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte.<br>Au delà. Dehors.  
>La plupart des gens prétendaient qu'ils n'y avait rien. Juste des cendres, de la fumée et des restes carbonisés ça et là.<br>D'autres voulaient croire que l'Extérieur était une sorte de Paradis rempli de lumière et où la souffrance n'existait pas, et qui devait se mériter par ses actions. Ceux-là n'étaient pas nombreux et se réunissaient en sectes aux pratiques douteuses et dotées de noms atypiques et ronflants tels que "Les Paladins du Grand Forgeron", "Les Adorateurs de Melkor" ou "l'Honorable Confrérie des Fervents Serviteurs de Yavanna".  
>Et puis il y avait ceux qui considéraient que quoi que soit ce qui se trouvait au dehors, tout valait mieux que vivre dans cet Enfer qu'étaient les bas-fonds d'Erebor, et qui tentaient le voyage. Et aucun de ceux qui étaient sortis de la Montagne, en admettant qu'ils y soient tout d'abord parvenus, ce qui relevait du plus haut exploit, n'étaient revenus. Les tentatives étaient nombreuses, les échecs plus nombreux encore. Car pour aller au dehors, il n'y avait qu'une seule issue. Il fallait passer la Porte. Et le Roi sous la Montagne n'avait pas la moindre intention de laisser qui que ce soit s'échapper.<br>À tel point que la majorité de ceux qui décidaient de se suicider pour échapper à leur misérable existence choisissaient tout simplement de courir en hurlant vers la porte. Ceux qui parcouraient plus de vingt mètres avaient en général beaucoup de chance, mais ne vivaient tout de même pas assez longtemps pour s'en réjouir.  
>Après tout, la liberté ou la mort quand on n'a plus rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas un choix où l'on est de toute façon gagnant?<br>Une mort rapide et quasiment sans douleur.

Bilbo comprenait parfaitement ces gens. Après tout, elle avait été l'un d'eux.  
>C'était il y avait des siècles, lui semblait-il. Elle n'était plus si naïve, ni aussi désespérée.<br>Son regard glissa sur les alentours de la Porte. Il y avait peut-être eu moins de gardes en armures noires, mais rien n'avait fondamentalement changé.  
>- Est-ce que c'est des chiens? demanda Kili en pointant du doigt les grands quadrupèdes noirs aux longues oreilles et aux puissantes mâchoires, maintenus dans des cages dont, elle le savait, il suffisait d'une seule pression sur le loquet pour que les grilles s'ouvrent brusquement, lâchant leur contenu sur l'infortunée créature qui s'était approchée d'un peu trop près.<br>- Wargs, cracha-t-elle. T'en approches jamais si tu veux pas finir broyé.  
>Les yeux du petit s'agrandirent brusquement de terreur.<br>- Ils sont méchants?  
>Allons bon.<br>Bilbo ne put empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se relever en un vilain sourire. Autant inculquer la peur au gamin dès maintenant. Histoire d'augmenter un peu son espérance de vie.  
>- Ils sont pires que ça, déclara-t-elle. Ils n'aiment rien tant que la chair tendre et délicate des petits enfants.<br>Kili glapit de terreur et se réfugia derrière elle, le regard fixé sur les fauves. Bilbo ébouriffa les cheveux du petit Nain, un peu honteuse. C'était vicieux de sa part.  
>- Mais je ne les laisserais pas t'attraper.<br>Elle ne savait pas si c'était une promesse qu'elle pourrait tenir.  
>Après tout, ils l'avaient attrapé, elle.<p>

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la Hobbite. Elle avait été si proche de la porte...  
>Les gardes avaient été rassemblés autour de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir de là où elle était, leur attention complètement détournée de leur devoir primitif, et elle n'était après tout qu'une Hobbite même pas adulte, insignifiante par définition. Une petite créature maigre, terrifiée, mais agile et discrète, si discrète que personne n'avait fait attention à elle, et qu'elle avait bien cru avoir un espoir de sortir.<br>Et puis, au moment où cette pensée lui avait effleuré l'esprit, les Wargs l'avaient sentie, et s'étaient tous mis à hurler et à aboyer en même temps et elle avait paniqué et s'était mise à courir, oubliant toute prudence.  
>Elle avait entendu les cages s'ouvrir en une fraction de seconde et le martèlement de pattes dont les griffes cliquetaient sur le sol de pierre, et le poids soudain sur son dos, le contact du granit froid, l'haleine chaude et puante de la bête et puis la douleur, la douleur surtout, insupportable, de longs poignards sales et ébrèchés creusant dans sa hanche, mordant, broyant, et l'odeur de rouille de son propre sang.<br>Bilbo porta instinctivement sa main à sa hanche droite et la massa machinalement. Elle se demanda pour la énième fois comment elle avait fait pour ne pas rester boîteuse, d'autant que les mâchoires de Wargs étaient réputées pour être extraordinairement sales.  
>Parfois elle se demandait tout simplement comment elle pouvait être encore en vie.<br>Elle s'était vue déchiquetée, éventrée, démembrée, avait fermé les yeux en priant pour que ça soit rapide.  
>Et puis brusquement, il y avait eu la voix.<br>_Sa_ voix.  
>Et tout avait cessé.<br>- Non, avait-il dit.  
>La bête l'avait immédiatement lâchée et elle s'était recroquevillée sur le sol dans son propre sang, des larmes dégoulinant sur sa figure, sciée en deux de douleur et de terreur.<br>Elle n'avait plus rien compris, après ça.  
>Après ça elle avait cru qu'on la laisserait partir.<br>Après ça elle s'était maudite de sa naïveté.  
>Après ça, elle n'avait plus regretté qu'une seule chose, c'était que le Warg ne l'ai pas tuée tout de suite.<br>- Bilbo?  
>Kili, ses yeux chocolats remplis de questions, la ramena péniblement à la réalité. Le gamin ne pouvait pas savoir.<br>Il ne pouvait pas savoir que pour sa tentative d'évasion ou de suicide, elle avait eu la malchance de choisir le jour précis où le Roi sous la Montagne faisait sa visite de courtoisie à la Garde. Ceci dit, elle ne pouvait pas le prévoir non plus, ayant agit sur un malheureux coup de tête qu'elle n'avait cessé de regretter plus tard.  
>Il n'avait pas stoppé les Wargs par pure bonté.<br>Non.  
>Il n'avait stoppé les Wargs que pour faire durer le plaisir. Parce qu'elle lui offrait la parfaite occasion de s'amuser.<br>Elle l'avait su instinctivement au moment où elle avait croisé du regard l'éclat malsain qui brillait dans ses yeux de glace.  
>- Et bien, et bien, qu'avons-nous là?<br>Elle était morte, ce jour-là. Ou du moins, elle avait cru l'être pendant un temps. Lui le croyait toujours. Mieux valait pour elle ne pas le détromper.

Bilbo se mordit violemment les lèvres en voyant la simple estrade érigée devant le trône de pierre vide.  
>Il serait là, elle le savait, et il regarderait comme il l'avait regardé souffrir elle sur cette estrade, un sourire obscène plaqué sur la figure, les yeux rivés aux siens.<br>Une expression perçue à travers un voile pourpre de douleur. Une expression qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Tout plutôt que de revivre cela.  
>Elle ou Kili. L'âge du gosse ne l'arrêterait pas, elle en était sûre.<br>Les planches de bois étaient propre, beaucoup trop à son goût. Elle avaient été propres, soigneusement lavées pour elle aussi, sauf que tous les lavages du monde ne pouvaient les débarrasser de l'odeur du sang dont elles étaient régulièrement imbibées. Elle l'avait encore dans les narines, cette senteur douceâtre qui l'assaillait de toutes parts alors que ses ongles creusaient dans les planches de bois.  
>Rien n'avait changé.<br>Elle ne pouvait se rappeler de la date exacte. Il y avait beaucoup de choses dont elle ne pouvait se rappeler, mis à part la douleur, et c'était sans doute mieux.  
>Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de billot pour elle comme il y en avait un aujourd'hui.<br>Et il n'y avait pas la foule pour assister à son exécution. Voir sa mort se reflèter dans les yeux de tous ces gens. Tout simplement un cauchemar.

Il y eut une brève sonnerie de cor, qui résonna longtemps dans le silence. La foule, si c'était possible, devint encore plus calme. On n'entendait plus un son, autre que la lourde respiration de centaines de poitrines serrées de peur. L'atmosphère devint soudain oppressante, à la limite du supportable. Bilbo se tendit.  
><em>Il<em> était là.  
>Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, s'enfuir en hurlant. Mais elle resta et se força à regarder, ses doigts crispés sur l'épaule de Kili.<br>Le Roi sous la Montagne s'assis nonchalamment sur le trône de granit, vêtu d'une armure noire de pied en cap, sa couronne et les plates de son corselet hérissées de pointes, incrustées d'un grand dragon taillé dans le rubis le plus profond. De loin, cela évoquait surtout une énorme tache de sang.  
>Kili grimaça de douleur et elle relâcha immédiatement la pression sur son épaule.<br>- Bilbo, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
>Le gosse avait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça.<br>Elle observa le Roi sous la Montagne se verser un verre de vin, le faire lentement tourner entre ses doigst avant de le siroter à petites gorgées.  
>Quelque part près de la porte, un Warg hurla.<br>Le Roi sous la Montagne fit un geste de la main. Bilbo vit la foule bouger à l'autre bout du Hall, s'écarter, s'ouvrir en une macabre haie d'honneur. Deux gardes amenaient, traînaient quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle ne voyait pas bien, mais elle accrocha du regard un éclat doré.  
>- Stupide, Baggins, stupide, marmonna-t-elle. Tu peux encore t'enfuir et emmener le gamin ailleurs.<br>Les pieds enchaînés du prisonnier ne touchaient plus terre et pendaient misérablement. L'un d'eux était bizarrement tordu, et Bilbo fut soudain assez satisfaite de ne pas être plus près. Au moins, de là où elle était, elle avait le bénéfice de l'imagination. Mais la trace rougeâtre qu'il laissait sur le sol de pierre derrière lui ne laissait guère de doute sur son état. Pas plus que les mêches écarlates parsemant la somptueuse crinière dorée.  
><em>Le Lion.<em>  
>Les deux Gardes le portèrent plus qu'ils ne l'amenèrent sur l'échafaud, et il trébucha plusieurs fois pour monter les marches, mais repoussa leur aide lorsqu'il dû se tenir debout seul, face au Roi sous la Montagne, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon souillé de sang, ses boucles d'or cascadant sur ses épaules meurtries. Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique, mais néanmoins terrible dans ce spectacle. Elle-même n'avait pas eu autant de courage.<br>Un Lion ne supplie pas, se rappela la Hobbite. Il était beau, ce Lion doré. Et pourtant il allait mourir et elle allait le regarder mourir parce qu'il n'y avait rien, strictement rien qu'elle ne puisse faire. Cela faisait longtemps que le sentiment perpétuel de sa propre impuissance avait cessé d'ennuyer Bilbo Baggins.  
>- Qui se tient devant nous en ce jour?<br>Le Roi sous la Montagne avait une voix tout à fait remarquable, elle le savait, tout le monde le savait et le redoutait.  
>Basse et douce, évoquant du velours ou le chatoiement de l'acier sortant de son fourreau. Une voix malsaine qui envoya des frissons de peur dans la colonne vertébrale de la Hobbite et lui donnait envie de rentrer sous terre. Même Kili frémit.<br>L'un des gardes répondit, et sa voix semblait rauque, criarde, désagréable en comparaison.  
>- Vili, fils de Nili, se tient devant le Roi sous la Montagne, afin de répondre de ses crimes.<br>Kili laissa échapper un petit cri étranglé qui résonna un peu trop fort dans le silence.  
>- Adad, gémit-il, et aussitôt la main de la Hobbite se verrouilla sur sa bouche.<br>Les dents du petit Nain creusaient dans sa chair, mais elle n'en avait cure.  
>- Tu vas nous faire repèrer, idiot, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.<p>

En bas, la tête du Rois sous la Montagne s'était brusquement relevée et son regard était fixé sur les voûtes.  
>Bilbo paniqua. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu. Impossible. Ils étaient trop éloignés. ..<br>N'est-ce pas?  
>Bilbo avait l'impression que ses yeux était fixé sur elle, bleus et froids et brûlants de folie et qu'il la voyait, qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Elle se força à respirer calmement.<br>Il ne pouvait pas la reconnaître. Elle était plus vieille, plus mince, il y avait la cicatrice, et puis il avait fait tuer tellement de gens...  
>Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de tous.<br>- Tiens toi tranquille, Kili, ordonna-t-elle à mi-voix.  
>Le gamin se mit à pleurer mais hocha la tête et elle retira lentement sa main.<br>Le Roi continua de scanner le plafond des yeux comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il lui sembla que son regard s'attardait un peu trop sur l'endroit où ils étaient cachés, mais il finit par se tourner dans une autre direction, et Bilbo put recommencer à respirer normalement.  
>- Et quels sont ses crimes? demanda-t-il, avec le ton de quelqu'un qui savoure une friandise longtemps désirée.<br>- Il est accusé de haute trahison et de crime de lèse-majesté envers le Roi sous la Montagne. Il est accusé d'avoir hébergé des traîtres et d'avoir comploté contre la couronne, énuméra le garde. Il est accusé de s'être lié à la famille des Usurpateurs, et d'avoir contribué à la perpétuer.  
>La révélation frappa Bilbo comme un coup de poing.<br>_Adad.  
>Amad et Fee.<em>  
>C'était encore pire que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle avait recueilli, aidé et protégé un membre de la lignée de Durïn. Un vrai.<br>Exactement le même crime.  
>Et le Roi sous la Montagne savait pour Kili et il allait le chercher et...<br>Elle attira convulsivement le garçon contre elle.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire?<br>Les pupilles charbonneuses de Kili étaient dilatées de terreur. Bilbo se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire? répéta le gosse plus fort.<br>- Et quelle est la sentence que ces crimes appelent? reprit le Roi comme en écho.  
>- La mort.<p>

Normalement, c'était à cet instant précis que la foule assoiffée de sang était censée se mettre à rugir, mais personne ne bougea, et le silence était comme un chape de plomb.  
>Kili se mit à sangloter.<br>Les gardes forcèrent le guerrier blond sur ses genoux, lui plaquant la tête contre le billot de bois. Il ne se débattit même pas.  
>La voix du Roi sous la Montagne s'éleva à nouveau dans l'oppressant silence.<br>- Nous sommes magnanimes et offront à Vili, fils de Nili, notre clémence.  
>Des murmure commencèrent à parcourir la foule. Le Roi leva la main et ils cessèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.<br>- En contrepartie, nous ne demandons qu'une seule chose.  
>Bilbo resserra ses bras autour de Kili. Elle savait ce qu'il allait demander. Le petit avait caché sa tête dans le creux de son cou et trempait allègrement sa tunique, mais qui s'en souciait?<br>Ce n'était qu'un gosse propulsé dans quelque chose de bien trop grand pour lui, mais qu'on ne voulait pas laisser vivre juste parce qu'il était né dans la mauvaise famille. Ce n'était pas juste. Et elle n'allait pas laisser cette satisfaction au Roi sous la Montagne.  
>- Où est votre épouse? Où sont vos enfants? questionna le Roi, et il y avait quelque chose de cupide et de nettement moins gracieux dans sa voix.<br>Le prisonnier se redressa à demi avant qu'un garde ne lui plaque à nouveau la tête contre la pièce de bois.  
>- Ishkaqwi ai durugnul! cracha-t-il.<p>

Bilbo rentra instinctivement sa tête dans ses épaules. Elle ne connaissait que quelques phrases en khuzdul, et celle-ci, malheureusement, en faisait partie, étant donné qu'elle revenait souvent dans la bouche des Nains des bas-fonds. Et d'après son expérience, bien qu'elle n'eut jamais essayé, il était assez suicidaire de signifier à un roi qu'on crachait sur sa tombe.  
>Immédiatement un des gardes envoya un grand coup de son pied botté de fer dans les côtes du condamné. Le craquement qui en résulta résonna sinistrement sous les voûtes de pierre, mais pas un seul gémissement de douleur, si infime soit-il, ne s'échappa des lèvres du Lion.<br>Le Roi sous la Montagne ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de siroter lentement son verre de vin, qui semblait tournait à la couleur du sang sous la lumière des torches. Ça aurait fort bien pu être du sang, d'ailleurs, mais elle n'avait pas pas moindre envie de le vérifier.  
>- Bourreau, faites votre office, dit-il calmement.<br>Le prisonnier, Vili fils de Nili, père de Kili, releva une dernière fois la tête vers le plafond. Un réflexe qu'elle avait souvent vu chez des condamnés à mort ou des agonisants. Ils regardaient tous le ciel. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. D'autant qu'il n'y avait pas de ciel. Seulement la Montagne.  
>Puis elle s'aperçut qu'il regardait droit dans leur direction. Il ne pouvait pas les voir. Personne ne pouvait. N'est-ce pas?<br>Puis elle se rappela du lien puissant, plus que chez les autres espèces, qui unissaient les Nains à leur progéniture, et une sueur froide descendit sa colonne vertébrale. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le Lion savait que son fils était là.  
>Un bras passé autour des épaules de Kili, Bilbo avança légèrement dans la lumière. Pendant un instant, elle croisa le regard du Nain agenouillé. Juste avant qu'on ne lui plaque à nouveau la tête sur le billot, elle aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire. La Hobbite eu l'impression bizarre qu'il lui confiait son fils.<br>Ou peut-être était-ce juste un effet de la lumière.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire? Bilbo?  
>Les questions de Kili se faisaient plus anxieuses. Le gosse paniquait. Il ne comprenait pas.<br>Un garde attrapa le Lion par la crinière, commença à trancher les lourdes mèches dorées. La Honte suprême pour un Nain. De l'humiliation pure et dure.  
>Elle vit soudain la hache, large, lourde, le fil brillant sous la lumière des torches. Un truc énorme qu'elle aurait bien été en peine de soulever. Pas une arme de combat, néanmoins. Une arme de boucher, destinée à débiter quartiers de viandes et autres.<br>Kili poussa un gémissement de détresse. Bilbo ne réfléchit pas. Elle agrippa le gosse et le plaqua contre elle, lui maintenant le visage contre son torse. Kili se mit à se débattre violemment, mais elle avait suffisamment de force pour ne pas le lâcher.  
>Trente secondes. Si elle pouvait tenir comme ça trente secondes...<br>- Ne regarde pas, ne regardes pas, Kili, ne regardes pas, mumura-t-elle comme un mantra dans les cheveux ébouriffés du petit Nain, les caressant doucement, les yeux fixés sur l'échafaud.  
>Elle regarderait, elle. Elle raconterait plus tard au gamin que son père avait été brave, mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir ça.<br>La hache s'éleva, s'abattit en sifflant.  
>Un choc, puis le silence.<br>La tête du Lion roula sur l'estrade, la souillant d'une longue trainée rouge vif.  
>Le bourreau souleva la souleva par ses cheveux désormais courts et fit trois fois le tour de l'échafaud en la levant dans les airs.<br>La foule était toujours aussi silencieuse.  
>Kili avait cessé de se débattre au moment du choc et sanglotait violemment, ses petits doigts crispés dans la tunique de la Hobbite.<br>En contrebas, le Roi sous la Montagne se leva et quitta les lieux sans un regard pour le cadavre. La foule commença à sa disperser alors que les grandes portes de mithril du palais claquaient derrière lui, chacun allant de son petit commentaire.  
>Bilbo souleva le gamin dans ses bras, lui maintenant le visage dans le creux de son cou, et commença à le porter vers les escaliers.<br>Pas besoin non plus qu'il voit la tête de son père plantée sur une pique et exposée, ni son cadavre décapité être emporté pour être jeté dans la Fosse.  
>Elle ne savait pas exactement où était la trappe qui ouvrait sur ce gigantesque charnier où l'on jetait tous les corps des condamnés depuis des siècles. À l'intérieur du palais, elle pouvait supposer.<br>Après tout, elle y avait été jetée aussi, bien qu'elle n'en eut aucun souvenir, ce qui était sans doute préférable.  
>C'était Nori qui l'avait trouvée, inconsciente au milieu des charognes. Nori qui en plus de ses activités de voleur détroussait également les cadavres, une activité qui s'avèrait très lucrative.<br>Et Nori l'avait emmenée et soignée, et elle s'était réveillée sans savoir où elle était ni pourquoi elle était encore en vie ni comment.  
>C'était le jour où elle avait décidé de survivre. À n'importe quel prix.<p>

Kili était lourd dans ses bras, ses petits bras croisés autour de son cou, mais pas aussi lourd que ses pensées.  
>Elle allait devoir redoubler de prudence, voler du matériel et encore plus de nourriture.<br>Oh, et aussi régler définitivement son problème de drogue.  
>Ça allait être absolument<em> génial<em>.  
>Le petit Nain pleura tout le long du trajet et toute la journée et encore une partie de la nuit et elle ne fit rien d'autre que de le bercer doucement en lui parlant bébé, chantonnant des airs dont les paroles n'avaient ni queue ni tête. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, mais le petit avait aussi perdu son horrible poupée, et bien qu'elle ne considérât pas cela comme une tragédie, il lui semblait que cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses .<br>Elle ne pleurait pas. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne pleurait plus.  
>Bilbo se rappela soudain de la petite perle qu'elle avait trouvée. Techniquement, elle appartenait au gosse, n'est-ce pas?<br>Elle la sortit machinalement de sa poche. Pas lavée du sang, mais tant pis.  
>Les yeux rougis du petit Nain s'écarquillèrent.<br>- C'était à ton Adad, non?  
>Il hocha la tête, reniflant pitoyablement, secoué de hoquets. Elle prit une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, la lissa.<br>- Tu fais quoi?  
>Bilbo fit une tresse courte, loin des oeuvres d'arts naines, mais satisfaisante, puis accrocha la perle à son extrémité.<br>- Il sera toujours avec toi, comme ça, expliqua-t-elle.  
>La petite main du gosse se referma sur sa tresse, la serrant jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Il la regarda dans les yeux.<br>- Bilbo, tu peux être mon Amad, maintenant?  
>C'était inattendu, ou peut-être pas tant que ça, en fait. Après tout le tressage nanique, d'après ce qu'elle en savait, ne se peatiquait qu'entre membres de la famille proche.<br>Mais le gamin n'avait qu'elle. Il était orphelin. Comme elle.  
>La perspective lui parut soudain terrifiante.<br>Bilbo se mordit les lèvres. Étant donné qu'elle était bien partie pour se le coltiner pendant un temps plus qu'indéterminé, il fallait bien commencer quelque part, non?  
>- Je suppose que oui.<br>C'était stupide.  
>Elle enfreignait toutes ses propres règles.<br>Ça ne lui apporterait que des problèmes.  
>Mais alors que le petit Nain, non, le petit Prince, se rappela-t-elle, se nichait dans ses bras, elle ne parvenait pas à regretter sa décision.<br>- Je ne les laisserais pas t'avoir, Kili, promit-elle silencieusement. Jamais.

**à suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**BotfA m'a tuée. Littéralement. Je suis traumatisée. La mort de Thorïn dans les bras de Bilbo...j'étais en larmes. Jamais autant pleuré devant un film.  
>Par contre, ça me fait réaliser qu'il y aura pas mal d'OOC dans cette fic. Vous verrez quels personnages.<br>Aussi, Alfrid est mon nouveau personnage préféré. J'étais morte de rire à chacune de ses apparitions. Attendez vous à un OS sur lui à un moment ou à un autre.  
>Je préviens aussi que Tauriel apparaîtra bien dans ma fic, parce que je l'aime bien. Mais pas de Kiliel (sinon ce serait de la pédophilie *O*). J'ai une idée assez précise.<br>Vous êtes toutes pressées de voir Thorïn, et je comprends (ces yeux, mon dieu...). Il apparait dans trois chapitres, donc dans trois semaines. Patience^^  
>Chapitre assez peu palpitant mais qui sert à introduire celui d'après...<strong>

Chapter 4

_I'd like to hold you close_  
><em>Make you feel safe<em>  
><em>Not so afraid of yourself<em>  
><em>If we have to part so it shall be<em>  
><em>I'd like to help yo suffer less<em>  
><em>Not be so locked up in your thoughts<em>  
><em>Afraid of love and all under the sun<em>

_I'll hide out in your space_  
><em>Emptiness on my face<em>  
><em>I'll be keeping you safe<em>  
><em>When you're cold and alone<em>  
><em>Until you come out and play<em>

_I'd like to know you more_  
><em>Tell you you're fine<em>  
><em>Even though you're not<em>  
><em>When you worry so much<em>  
><em>It makes me want to cry<em>  
><em>Fragile like the leaves come fall<em>  
><em>Red yellow gold<em>  
><em>I love them all<em>  
><em>I guess its just the way we love<em>

_I'll hide out in your space_  
><em>Emptiness on my face<em>  
><em> I'll be keeping you safe <em>  
><em>When you're cold and alone <em>  
><em>Until you come out and play<em>

_Here I am I don't wanna come out _  
><em>Null to the bone, I don't wanna come out <em>  
><em>I've been dead and I wanna come out<em>  
><em> Call my name cause I wanna come out <em>  
><em>Here I am and I wanna come out <em>  
><em>Null to the bone, I don't wanna come out <em>  
><em>I've been dead and I wanna come out <em>  
><em>Call my name cause I wanna come out<em>

_I'll hide out in your space _  
><em>Emptiness on my face<em>  
><em> I'll be keeping you safe <em>  
><em>When you're cold and alone <em>  
><em>Until you come out and play<em>

_Sarah Fimm, "Afraid"_

_Ténèbres. _  
><em>Silence. <em>  
><em>Juste son coeur qui bat follement dans sa poitrine comme les ailes d'un oiseau en cage. <em>  
><em>Son sang qui rugit à ses oreilles. <em>  
><em>Elle tombe. <em>  
><em>Personne en bas pour la rattraper. <em>  
><em>Souffrance. <em>  
><em>Les yeux bleus qui la cherchent, la trouvent, la brûlent.<em>  
><em> Elle hurle. <em>  
><em>Souffrance. <em>  
><em>Elle saigne. <em>  
><em>C'est chaud. <em>  
><em>Sent la rouille et le métal. <em>  
><em>Souffrance. <em>  
><em>Faites que ça s'arrête, par pitié, faites que ça s'arrête... <em>  
><em>Personne pour entendre. <em>  
><em>Le monde a disparu. <em>  
><em>Seule avec les yeux bleus. <em>  
><em>Souffrance. <em>  
><em>Caches-toi, ma petite fille. <em>  
><em>Caches-toi bien. <em>  
><em>Il n'y a pas d'abri sûr.<em>  
><em> Les yeux la suivent, rient de la voir pleurer.<em>  
><em> Sa voix, murmurant sans fin à l'intérieur de son crâne. <em>  
><em>Larmes chaudes. <em>  
><em>Sillons brûlants sur sa peau. <em>  
><em>Plus de corps, plus de visage, plus rien.<em>  
><em> Juste souffrance. <em>  
><em>L'univers est pourpre et noir. <em>  
><em>Pas de retour, pas d'espoir, juste la nuit. <em>  
><em>Peur. <em>  
><em>Souffrance. <em>  
><em>Ça n'a pas de fin.<em>  
><em> Le son de ses os brisés tous en même temps. <em>  
><em>Elle meurt, elle disparait dans les ténèbres, elle n'a jamais existé. <em>  
><em>Les yeux sont toujours là.<em>

- Bilbo?

_ Elle court._  
><em> Plus d'air dans ses poumons. <em>  
><em>Mains qui se tendent, griffues, avides. <em>  
><em>Souffrance. <em>  
><em>Déchirée, déchiquetée en petits morceaux.<em>  
><em> Son âme distordue.<em>  
><em> Les morts ne souffrent pas. <em>  
><em>Il n'y a pas de vie dans le néant, Semie-Homme. <em>  
><em>Hurler. <em>  
><em>Se débattre. <em>  
><em>Inutile. <em>  
><em>Souffrance.<em>

- Bilbo! Bilbo, réveilles-toi!

_Veut dormir. _  
><em>Peut pas. <em>  
><em>Si fatiguée...<em>  
><em> Pourquoi?<em>  
><em> Ténèbres. <em>  
><em>Froid. <em>  
><em>Chaud.<em>  
><em> Souffrance.<em>

- Bilbo!

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement.  
>Kili était à cheval sur elle, la secouant par les épaules, le visage mouillé de larmes et le nez dégoulinant.<br>Que faisait-elle donc par terre? Pourquoi diable le gosse pleurait-il?  
>Elle était couverte de sueur et tremblante, et sa tête la lançait terriblement. Elle avait envie de vomir. Oh, mais ça n'était pas pire que les derniers jours.<br>Bilbo se redressa avec difficulté, mais son corps courbatu protesta violemment.  
>Mauvais.<br>Elle referma ses bras autour de Kili, le berçant doucement pour le calmer.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Kili?<br>Le gamin avait enterré sa tête dans son cou, secoué de sanglots terrifiés.  
>- T'es tombée comme ça devant moi, et je sais pas pourquoi et j'ai eu peur et tu bougeais pas et...<br>- C'est bon, c'est bon, Kili, calmes-toi, ordonna-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.  
>Elle se rappelait, maintenant.<br>Elle était en train d'essayer de recoudre la tunique de Kili. Et puis le trou noir.  
>Le petit Nain plaqua sa main sur son front et la retira aussitôt.<br>- T'es toute chaude, s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux chocolats écarquillés. T'es malade?  
>Bilbo soupira.<br>Bon sang. C'était à prévoir. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas éternellement cacher son état au petit. Le manque était finalement beaucoup plus douloureux et le sevrage bien plus difficile à gérer qu'elle ne le pensait. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus pris de drogue, et la moindre vision de la nourriture lui donnait déjà la nausée.  
>Elle n'avait rien pu avaler depuis deux jours, et son estomac commençait à la rappeler sérieusement à l'ordre, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas le plus difficile à supporter. Elle avait l'habitude d'avoir faim.<br>Mais il y avait les autres signes, et elle ne pensait honnêtement pas qu'ils apparaîtraient si vite.  
>Les migraines, d'abord. Comme si un tambour résonnait perpétuellement à l'intérieur de sa tête.<br>Ensuite le froid. Elle était en permanence parcourue de violents frissons que rien ne parvenait à réchauffer.  
>Et le tremblement. Bilbo regarda ses doigts saignants et couverts de piqûres d'aiguille. Décidemment, elle n'aurait pas dû esayer de recoudre cette tunique. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée, mais là...<br>Et maintenant la fièvre et les évanouissements. Et merde.  
>Elle ne se savait pas dépendante à ce point.<br>- Je vais bien, Kili, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.  
>Le petit Nain renifla fit la moue et croisa les bras.<br>- C'est pas vrai. Mon Amad dit que quand on est chaud c'est qu'on est malade.  
>- Kili, c'est juste une fièvre, ça va passer, soupira la Hobbit.<br>Le petit éclata à nouveau en sanglots.  
>- Je veux pas que tu me perdes, renifla-t-il. Je veux pas me retrouver tout seul.<br>- Kili...  
>- T'as pas le droit de mourir! hurla-t-il soudain. Pas toi aussi!<br>Bilbo regarda le gamin, choquée. Une bile aigre remonta dans sa gorge.  
>- Mais je ne vais pas mourir, Kili, murmura-t-elle.<br>Enfin si. Peut-être. Sans doute.  
>Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.<br>La nausée la submergea. Elle ne tiendrait pas, elle le savait. Elle l'avait su dès le début sans vouloir l'admettre.  
>- Promis? demanda le gosse, sourcils froncés.<br>- Promis, dit-elle en essayant de sourire.  
>Sa tête se mit à tourner. Le petit se mit à mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était contrarié, elle avait remarqué.<br>- Faut te soigner, annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Avec un médicament.  
>En d'autres circonstances, Bilbo aurait rit. Pas là. Mais le petit ne devait pas savoir.<br>Elle fit la moue.  
>- J'aime pas les médicaments, dit-elle en tirant la langue.<br>Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, par ailleurs. Mais le seul médicament dont elle avait réellement besoin était hors d'atteinte.  
>- Amad dit qu'on peut mourir si on ne prend pas bien ses médicaments, siffla le petit Nain. Où tu les ranges?<br>Il était sérieux, réalisa-t-elle. Bilbo se redressa en position assise. Sa vision se brouilla légèrement. Le monde tangua.  
>- Kili, soupira-t-elle, je n'ai pas de médicaments. Et je ne guérirais certainement pas avec du sirop.<br>Le petit garçon l'interrogea du regard. Son petit menton tremblait.  
>- Mais il doit bien y en avoir un. Il y a toujours un médicament pour tout...<br>Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
>- Il y en a un, Kili. Mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour l'acheter.<p>

Bilbo se leva, considérant que le sujet était clos. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle avait le vertige, mais son petit protégé devait mourir de faim et il fallait qu'elle descende et qu'elle trouve quelque chose.  
>C'était une question de survie et son état n'y changeait rien.<br>- Restes ici, ordonna-t-elle.  
>Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en assez bonne forme pour faire les poches de quelqu'un. Trop lente, et ses doigts tremblaient beaucoup trop. Elle trouverait bien quelque chose dans la décharge.<br>- Bilbo, attends.  
>Kili était en train de défaire précipitamment sa tresse. Il décrocha la perle et la lui tendit.<br>- Prends ça.  
>Elle repoussa sa main.<br>- Non.  
>Hors de question.<br>C'était tout ce qui restait au gosse de son père, elle n'allait pas le brader pour assouvir son addiction. Elle n'avait pas le droit.  
>- Pour acheter le médicament, insista le petit. Ça vaut cher.<br>- Kili, non.  
>- C'est du mithril, expliqua Kili.<br>Elle examina la perle brillante avec attention.  
>Du mithril. Oui. Ça devait expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait jamais vu ce métal avant. On appelait ça l'Or des Fous, dans les bas-fonds, et elle connaissait des gens qui iraient vendre père et mère et jusqu'à eux-mêmes pour en obtenir.<br>Mais c'était l'héritage de Kili et à plus forte raison la seule chose qui lui restait de son père.  
>- Raison de plus pour ne pas le vendre, trancha-t-elle. Et puis, c'est à toi.<br>- S'il te plaît, Bilbo...  
>La perle dans la paume ouverte du jeune Nain scintillait doucement.<br>Ça n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais peut-être...peut-être qu'Alfrid était assez cupide pour se laisser tenter. Kili éclata en sanglots.  
>- Je veux pas que tu meures...<br>Bilbo serra le garçon contre elle. Elle détestait le voir pleurer. Elle en avait vu assez. Et il avait raison. Se laisser mourir de faim juste pour préserver et une vertu et une dignité qui s'était de toute façon envolées depuis longtemps, et un héritage de famille qui ne faisait que le mettre en danger était stupide et particulièrement égoïste de sa part.  
>Et puis elle n'avait pas le temps pour une dispute. Le gamin était têtu. Même pour un Nain.<br>- D'accord, d'accord, Kili, je la prends.  
>Elle embrassa le front du petit garçon et lui essuya la figure de sa manche. Kili enroula possessivement ses bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant son visage dans sa tunique. Le garçon tremblait encore. Bilbo lui embrassa le dessus du crâne et se dégagea doucement.<br>- Je reviens très vite, petit Prince, promit-elle.

Bilbo dégringola l'échelle bien plus lentement que de coutume. Chaque barreau tirait sur ses bras tendus et tremblants, et le vertige semblait vouloir la forcer à relâcher sa prise. Ses jambes faillirent la lâcher lorsqu'elle atteignit le sol et elle se rattrapa instictivement aux barreaux de bois. La pierre froide sous ses pieds envoya un violent frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale. La nausée et la fièvre étaient toujours là, et elle se demanda si elle avait une chance d'atteindre les rues sans avoir à ramper.  
>La Hobbite appuya son front brûlant contre le mur de granit glacé. C'était mieux. Légèrement mieux.<br>Elle prit lentement le chemin de la ville, la petite perle serrée dans son poing, bien à l'abri contre sa paume. Le vacarme qui l'assaillit immédiatement lui donna envie de hurler alors que sa tête avait l'impression d'exploser. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et serra les dents.  
>Bilbo garda les yeux rivés au sol tout le long du chemin. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle arborait les yeux cernés, le regard fiévreux, les joues creuses et le teint blafard des drogués en manque, et cela faisait d'elle une cible de choix.<br>Sa peau était couverte de sueur, sa vision trouble, mais de toute façon, elle aurait pu faire le chemin les yeux fermés. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'y était pas déjà allée des centaines de fois.  
>La rue où habitaient Alfrid et son Maître était aussi déserte qu'à l'habitude. Elle dût s'appuyer sur le mur de bois d'une des baraques pour reprendre son souffle, se tapota les joues et se mordit les lèvres pour leur redonner un peu de couleur. Elle ne leur apparaîtrait pas faible. Hors de question de leur donner une occasion de se jouer d'elle.<br>Les angles de la perle dans sa main lui entaillait la paume tellement elle crispait ses doigts aux jointures blanchies.  
>Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, Alfrid était seul au comptoir.<br>De mieux en mieux. La chance était peut-être avec elle en fin de compte.  
>Elle ne se sentait pas trop de négocier avec le Maître, s'en méfiant comme de la peste, mais Alfrid n'était pas très intelligent. Il l'accueillit d'un immense sourire plein de dents, ses yeux brillants sous son unique sourcil.<br>- Bilbo Baggins! Enfin revenue à la raison?  
>Il la dévorait des yeux. Même en étant à cinq mètres de lui, elle pouvait sentir son haleine fétide. Ou peut-être était-ce juste ses sens exacerbés par le manque.<br>- J'ai de quoi payer, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.  
>Le désappointement du sbire était clairement visible.<br>- Vraiment? siffla-t-il, sarcastique.  
>Bilbo exhiba la perle d'un grand geste théâtral, la gardant néanmoins hors de portée de l'homme. Immédiatement les yeux d'Alfrid se mirent à scintiller, mais ses paroles exprimèrent exactement le contraire de la convoitise que son regard montrait aussi peu discrètement.<br>- Un petit morceau de métal, renifla-t-il dédaigneusement. Me prendriez vous pour un imbécile, par hasard?  
>- Oui, pensa Bilbo.<br>Néanmoins elle n'était pas assez stupide pour le dire à haute voix.  
>- C'est du mithril, l'informa-t-elle d'un ton condescendant.<br>Alfrid éclata de rire.  
>- Comment une moitié d'Homme crasseuse comme vous pourrait se procurer du mithril, alors que vous n'êtes même pas fichue de vous nourrir correctement?<br>Une bouffée de rage envahit Bilbo, augmentant son mal de tête par la même occasion.  
>Traiter un Hobbit de moitié d'Homme était extrêmement insultant. Elle n'était la moitié de rien du tout. Les Hobbits étaient une espèce à part entière, et n'étaient de plus en aucun cas affiliés à ces grands balourds crasseux et violents qu'étaient les Humains. C'était doublement insultant pour Bilbo, qui ne connaissaient des Hommes que quelques spécimens assez laids et peu recommandables dont un des représentants les plus remarquables se tenait présentement devant elle.<br>- Je l'ai trouvée, cracha-t-elle.  
>- Volé, vous voulez dire, aboya Alfrid.<br>- Sur la place après l'exécution, précisa Bilbo.  
>L'Homme se calma aussitôt. Son unique sourcil se souleva étrangement. Il tendit une main avide mais Bilbo maintint la perle hors de sa portée.<br>- Le Vieux Toby d'abord, grogna-t-elle. Je sais comment marchent les affaires, Alfrid.  
>Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à un chien défendant son os, mais c'était parfaitement légitime.<br>L'Homme haussa les épaules et sortit un paquet assez volumineux de sous le comptoir. Il devait se sentir d'humeur généreuse.  
>Tant mieux pour elle.<br>Bilbo attira la drogue vers elle et tendit la perle à Alfrid dans le même temps. Les yeux du sbire du maître se mirent à scintiller alors qu'il se saisissait de son prix.  
>- Toujours un plaisir, Alfrid, fit la Hobbite en ouvrant la porte, sa dose de Vieux Toby serrée contre elle.<br>- Oui, oui, marmonna-t-il, trop hypnotisé par son trésor pour faire attention à elle.

Bilbo attendit d'être à trois rues de là pour ouvrir le paquet.  
>Les feuilles étaient assez fraîches, et la senteur enivrante qui s'en dégageait lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il y en avait assez pour tenir un mois. À cet instant elle aurait pu retourner sur ses pas pour serrer Alfrid dans ses bras. ...<br>En fait non.  
>Elle ne souhaitait plus rien d'autre que de retrouver Kili et le faire tournoyer dans ses bras.<br>Le gosse rirait. Il avait un joli rire.  
>Bilbo saisit précautionneusement une feuille, la froissa et bourra sa pipe avant de l'allumer. Elle faillit pleurer de soulagement à la première bouffée. Elle se sentait tellement, tellement mieux.<br>Le tremblement de ses membres s'apaisa peu à peu, de même que les frissons qui la parcouraient. Elle n'avait plus froid. La pression sous son crâne se relâcha. Sa peau brûlait toujours mais c'était supportable.  
>Bilbo fuma en silence un long moment, le dos appuyé contre le mur de bois, la tête renversée en arrière.<br>Elle souffla un rond de fumée. Une habitude qu'elle trouvait honnêtement stupide, mais qui la détendait bien. Et puis, elle faisait de beaux ronds de fumée. Les anneaux immatériels montaient vers le plafond de granit, disparaissaient en se dissipant dans les ombres projetées par les torches. Quelque part, c'était beau, même si éphémère.  
>Bilbo termina sa dose en savourant les dernières sensations. Elle se sentait encore faible et fiévreuse, mais il faudrait du temps pour revenir à la normale.<br>La Hobbite se leva, chassant les dernières brumes de l'effet de drogue de son esprit.  
>Elle se sentait mieux, mais elle avait toujours aussi faim. Le Vieux Toby, tout agréable qu'il fut, n'était guère nourrissant. Mais lorsqu'elle songea encore une fois à aller écumer les poubelles, son estomac se révolta et elle cracha un long filet de bile aigre sur le sol de pierre. Trop sensible encore.<br>Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de frais, sans parler de Kili qui méritait pas d'être exclusivement nourri aux épluchures et autres. Elle ne voulait pas d'un reste pourri issu d'une poubelle, et sur lequel les rats avaient probablement pissé.  
>Les rats.<br>Excellente idée.  
>Bilbo inspecta le sol autour d'elle à la recherche d'une pierre de bonne taille. Elle en ramassa une, la soupesa. D'un bon poids, tenant parfaitement dans sa paume, ses arêtes coupantes lui rentrant dans la peau, l'éclat de granit faisait un poids et une taille idéaux.<br>Elle eut un vilain sourire. Foi de Hobbite, il y aurait de la viande fraîche au menu ce soir. Ou elle ne s'appelait plus Bilbo Baggins.  
>Restait plus qu'à trouver un rongeur assez gras pour remplir les estomacs creux de deux personnes de petite taille et donc au métabolisme peu exigeant. Ce n'était pas le plus difficile, étant donné que ces nuisibles pullulaient dans les bas-fonds et qu'on ne pouvait faire un pas sans qu'un d'entre eux ne vous file entre les jambes.<br>Elle remonta la rue sur ses jambes vacillantes qui regagnaient leur force peu à peu, et jeta son dévolu sur un énorme rongeur gris qui nettoyait une carcasse de poulet. Celui-là, à vrai dire, elle l'avait repéré depuis longtemps, avec toutes ses cicatrices sur ses flancs pelés et son oreille fendue en biseau. Il était là chaque fois qu'elle passait dans cette rue, ses petits yeux rouges fureteurs suivant ses moindres mouvements.  
>Certainement un patriarche de son espèce, vainqueur prospère de maints combats.<br>Mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il la narguait, nettoyant carcasses, épluchures et restes avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il était temps de lui rappeler qui, dans l'affaire, était l'être pensant.  
>Bilbo raffermit sa prise sur sa pierre. Le vieux rat, sûr de lui, trop gras et trop confiant, ne lui prêtait aucune attention.<br>Elle lança son projectile avec toute la force de son maigre bras.  
>Les Hobbits étaient réputés savoir viser, que ce soit à l'arc ou à la fronde, et cette réputation n'était guère usurpée.<br>La pierre atteignit le rongeur entre les deux oreille. La boîte crânienne explosa avec un petit bruit d'écrasement parfaitement répugnant.  
>Bilbo se saisit de son trophée par la queue, rejetant au loin le bloc de granit souillé de cervelle et de sang. Il était presque trop lourd pour qu'elle le soulève à bout de bras. Les petites pattes maigres du rongeur mort pendouillaient pitoyablement.<br>La Hobbite s'empressa d'enterrer le cadavre au fond de sa sacoche. Lorsque la viande de rat fraîche était meilleure que celle qu'on pouvait se procurer chez un marchand, pourquoi s'embêter à le chasser soi-même alors qu'on pouvait laisser un autre se charger de cette besogne pour mieux le détrousser ensuite?  
>Bilbo se mit à saliver. Peut-être le ferait-elle rôtir. Oui, c'était cela. De la viande cuite.<br>Son estomac gargouilla. Kili allait adorer. Le gosse aimait la viande. Il le lui avait dit. Mais elle aurait pu le déduire elle-même étant donné que les Nains n'étaient pas connus pour leur amour des légumes verts.  
>Il n'en resterait pas un lambeau de viande. Et si Kili ne raclait pas jusqu'à la moindre miette, alors elle s'en chargerait. Elle pourrait ensuite se serrer la ceinture pendant deux jours, puis retrouver un autre rat.<br>C'était vrai, quoi...il y en avait tellement.  
>Et Kili avait besoin de viande pour grandir. Elle avait besoin qu'il devienne fort, pour se protéger lui-même, et peut-être elle aussi.<br>Elle caressa machinalement la fourrure du rongeur. Bien qu'abîmée par des cicatrices sur lesquelles le poil gris n'avait point repoussé, elle pourrait sans doute en faire un bonnet ou des gants pour le petit, pour quand l'hiver viendrait et que la Montagne se changerait en chambre froide.  
>Une grande partie de la population n'y survivait pas.<p>

Bilbo se fraya un chemin dans les rues à travers un chaos brun de personnes et d'objets enchevêtrés. Le vacarme résonnait assez fort dans sa tête, mais c'était plus désagréable que douloureux.  
>Bientôt elle allait retourner auprès de Kili et manger et ensuite dormir un peu plus que par intervalles de dix minutes. Bon plan, ça.<br>C'était jour de marché, et les rues étaient encore plus encombrées que d'habitude. Enfin, par marché, il fallait entendre deux ou trois chariots délabrés proposant quelques malheureuses marchandises que personne n'avait les moyens d'acheter, au risque pour les marchands que quelqu'un donne l'assaut à la carriole et dévalise le maigre stock.  
>Il y avait un boucher qui proposait, accrochés par la queue à des rangées de planches de bois, les mêmes rats que la population des bas-fonds passait son temps à chasser. Celui-là n'avait pas beaucoup de succès, ce qui était fort compréhensible. Pourquoi, en effet, payer ce qu'il suffisait de tendre la main pour attraper?<br>Un quincailler Nain proposait en vrac casseroles, plats, fait-touts, couverts et ustensiles, forgés dans du mauvais métal et néanmoins solides. Mais les prix étaient exhorbitants.  
>Il y avait aussi un marchand de vêtements, mais même elle ne voudrait pas porter des trucs pareils.<br>Et puis, il y avait le marchand de jouet, et c'était bien le seul qui lui semblait digne d'intérêt. C'était un Nain, ou en fait deux, le second était délégué à la protection de la marchandise, et elle se rappelait de l'avoir toujours vu au marché, sans jamais trop s'approcher du chariot.  
>Elle n'avait jamais eu les moyens de s'acheter un jouet, et n'en avait pas de toutes façons l'utilité, mais elle aimait les regarder, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils étaient la seule tache de couleur dans son univers quasi monochrome. De couleur vive, en bois ou en tissu, ils lui donnaient tout simplement envie d'en arracher un du présentoir et de s'enfuir avec.<br>Bilbo enfuit brusquement ses doigts dans ses poches pour s'épargner la tentation.  
>Puis elle se dit que Kili aimerait en avoir un. Après tout, il avait perdu son horrible peluche et ne cessait de s'en plaindre. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en voler un.<br>Le marchand, tout sourire sous son impressionnante moustache brune et yeux pétillants entre l'étrange chapka qu'il portait et son écharpe de laine colorée trop longue, lui semblait bien trop sympathique pour être volé.  
>Elle vieillissait, ma parole. Autrefois, elle n'avait pas autant de scrupules. Mais peut-être cela sonnait-il mal d'offrir à Kili un jouet volé.<br>Ou peut-être était-ce la vision de l'acolyte du marchand, une armoire à glace Naine au crâne chauve couvert de cicatrices et de tatouages, qui surveillait l'étalage d'un oeil revêche et vigilant, et doté de paluches pouvant certainement lui casser un bras d'une simple pression.  
>Peut-être qu'à défaut d'en voler ou acheter un, elle pourrait tout simplement montrer à Kili.<br>Bilbo tourna les talons, courut aussi vite qu'elle put jusqu'à la planque, en extirpa un gosse des plus surpris et un peu récalcitrant et le traîna jusqu'à la place, ses courtes jambes peinant à la suivre.  
>Mais le sourire qui illumina la face du petit à la vue de l'étal lui suffit pour savoir qu'elle avait gagné sa journée.<br>- Il y en a un qui te plaît, Kili?  
>Le gamin lui renvoya un regard plein d'étoiles.<br>- J'aime bien le dragon rouge.  
>Bilbo examina l'objet. En tissu rouge sombre, le jouet était véritablement magnifique, mais sans doute hors de prix. Avec ses cinq malheureuses pièces d'argent toujours pas dépensées, Bilbo savait qu'elle n'irait pas loin.<br>Mais Kili méritait bien l'effort, non?  
>Peut-être suffisait-il simplement de demander.<p>

* * *

><p>Il en avait assez.<br>Cette mission le rendait nerveux et anxieux, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'opération était suicidaire. Et aussi complètement stupide.  
>Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par loyauté, quand même.<br>Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, en admettant l'hypothèse que le gamin était toujours vivant, bien sûr.  
>Mais là encore impossible d'en parler à son partenaire.<br>Il ne comprendrait pas.  
>Et l'air était véritablement insalubre.<br>Le seul point positif était le sourire plein d'étoiles dans les yeux qui illuminaient le visage crasseux des gosses à sa vue.  
>Le marchand de jouet parcourue la foule des yeux, à la recherche d'une chose bien précise.<br>_Il s'appelle Kili. _  
><em>Il a des cheveux et des yeux noirs, et il sourit beaucoup. <em>  
><em>Et il serait sans doute seul.<br>_Pour l'instant, aucun enfant ne correspondait à la description parmi la nuée qui entourait le chariot. Il avait franchement l'impression de perdre son temps.  
>La Montagne au-dessus de sa tête l'oppressait. En tant que Nain, cela n'aurait pas dû, mais tout, dans ces bas-fonds, lui semblait hostile.<br>Il s'apprêta à signifier à son compagnon nonchalamment appuyé contre la carriole qu'il en avait assez et qu'il était temps de rempaqueter.  
>- Il y en a un qui te plaît, Kili?<br>Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.  
><em>Kili.<em>  
>- J'aime bien le dragon rouge, dit une voix enfantine.<br>Il parcourut la foule du regard, ayant conscience que son ami s'était tendu et faisait de même.  
>Ils étaient là.<br>Le gosse correspondait parfaitement à la description, par contre sa compagne lui était inconnue.  
>Semie-Homme, femelle bien que cela soit difficile à percevoir, jeune. Et le gosse, brun aux yeux chocolatés écarquillés, aggripé à la main de la Hobbite comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.<br>Il n'en croyait pas sa chance.  
>- Excusez-moi?<br>La Hobbite levait vers lui des yeux verts pâles trop grands qui lui mangeaient le visage sous une courte tignasse crasseuse d'une couleur indéfinissable. Une longue cicatrice lui coupait quasiment le visage en deux dans le sens de la largeur.  
>Droguée, nota-t-il en voyant ses yeux troubles, les cernes qui les entouraient, et le tremblement presque imperceptible qui agitaient sa frêle carcasse en permanence.<br>- C'est combien pour celui-là? dit-elle en désignant le dragon en peluche.  
>- Je peux vous le faire à huit, ma petite dame.<br>Elle tiqua.  
>- J'irais pas au delà de cinq, l'informa-t-elle.<br>Elle échangea un regard désolé avec le petit.  
>- Ce sera cinq alors, fit le marchand de jouet d'un ton enjoué.<br>La surprise de la Hobbite était visible, l'enchantement du gamin encore plus.  
>Intérieurement, le marchand de jouet jubilait.<br>Cette mission n'était peut-être pas un fiasco total après tout.

**à suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Joyeux Noël tout le monde^^  
>Nouveau chapitre, de l'action...et un cliffhanger. Vous allez me détester.<strong>

Chapitre 5

_Sweet dreams are made of this_  
><em> Who am I to disagree<em>  
><em> I travel the world and the seven seas<em>  
><em> Everybody's looking for something<em>

_Some of them want to use you_  
><em> Some of them want to get used by you<em>  
><em> Some of them want to abuse you<em>  
><em> Some of them want to be abused<em>

_Sweet dreams are made of this_  
><em> Who am I to disagree<em>  
><em> I travel the world and the seven seas<em>  
><em> Everybody's looking for something<em>

_Emily Browning, "Sweet Dreams"_

Kili dormait.  
>Ou au moins, essayait de dormir.<br>Il se réveillait au moindre bruit, regardait tout autour de lui comme si un monstre allait à tout moment sortir des ombres pour le dévorer.  
>Bilbo le berçait doucement, le tenant dans ses bras comme un bébé.<br>La Hobbite finit par s'allonger sur la paillasse, le petit Nain recroquevillé contre elle, sa peluche coincée entre eux et le pouce dans la bouche.  
>L'écho du hurlement d'un Warg quelque part dans les étages supérieurs leurs parvint soudain et Kili ouvrit violemment les yeux et se redressa à moitié, tremblant. Bilbo l'attira contre elle, le forçant à se recoucher et replaçant sur eux la couverture qui avait glissé.<br>C'était une nouvelle couverture. Plus grande, plus épaisse, plus chaude. Elle avait failli se faire prendre la main dans le sac lorsqu'elle s'était introduite chez quelqu'un pour se la fournir, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.  
>- J'ai peur, Bilbo.<br>- Shhhh, murmura-t-elle, embrassant son front.  
>Elle aussi avait peur. Elle passait sa vie à avoir peur.<br>Mais seuls les imbéciles ou les inconscients ne connaissaient pas la peur, et Kili était assez vieux pour le comprendre. Mais pas assez pour le gérer.  
>Et il était sûr qu'elle aurait préféré que Kili ne fasse pas l'expérience de la peur de cette façon-là.<br>Pas avec des Orcs.  
>Elle n'aurait pas dû emmener le petit avec elle, elle le savait. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'emmener avant qu'il soit capable de tenir une arme.<br>Stupide Hobbite.  
>Elle voulait juste voir si elle ne pouvait pas trouver, c'est à dire voler quelques vêtements pour Kili.<br>Le garçon grandissait trop vite à son goût, et depuis trois semaines qu'elle l'avait récupéré dans le caniveau, ses manches et bas de pantalons étaient déjà trop court.  
>Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur trois Orcs se disputant une prostituée humaine qui semblait tout, sauf ravie de l'attention.<br>Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'un d'entre eux en éventre un autre et envoie ses tripes voler dans toutes les directions.  
>Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait déjà un rat sur le cadavre après trente secondes.<br>Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la putain tente de s'enfuir.  
>Elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir tourner les talons le plus vite possible alors que l'Orc numéro Un arrachait le corsage de la fille et que l'Orc numéro Deux la maintenait au sol en tentant de lui écarter les cuisses.<br>Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout ça ait à se passer précisémment sous les yeux de Kili.  
>Kili qui n'avait jamais vu d'Orcs.<br>Quel édifiant spectacle pour un gosse.  
>Elle avait entendu la fille crier quasiment jusqu'au tunnel. Probablement morte à présent.<br>Et maintenant Kili était terrifié.  
>Il n'avait probablement, avec son esprit enfantin, pas compris la cause de l'esclandre, mais il avait assisté à un meurtre, perpétré par les créatures les plus répugnantes des bas-fonds.<br>Quel belle entrée dans le vif du sujet.  
>Bilbo était furieuse.<br>Contre les Orcs, contre la Montagne, contre les prostituées et les rats, mais surtout contre elle-même.  
>Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Kili dans l'ignorance de tout cela.<br>Ce genre d'évènements arrivait tous les joues et laissait tout le monde de glace, Bilbo la première.  
>Mais Kili était trop jeune et une des rares choses encore innocentes sous cette maudite Montagne.<br>Et elle voulait conserver cela le plus longtemps possible.  
>- Tu peux me chanter une berceuse? demanda Kili d'une petite voix, retirant de sa bouche son pouce gluant de salive.<br>Bilbo acquiesça et se mit à chantonner doucement, caressant les cheveux du petit Nain.  
>Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de chansons, et la plupart de celle qu'elle connaissait n'était ni très joyeuses ni entendables pour de jeune oreilles comme celles du petit Nain.<br>Mais peu importaient les paroles, Kili semblait aimer sa voix.

- Oh viendras-tu  
>Au grand arbre me trouver<br>Où ils ont lynchés leur soit-disant meurtriers?  
>Des choses étranges s'y sont vues<br>Et moi j'aurais aimé  
>Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu.<p>

Oh viendras-tu  
>Au grand arbre me trouver<br>Où le mort a crié à sa belle de filer?  
>Des choses étranges s'y sont vues<br>Et moi j'aurais aimé  
>Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu.<p>

Oh viendras-tu  
>Au grand arbre me trouver<br>Et partir avec moi comme je te l'avais demandé?  
>Des choses étranges s'y sont vues<br>Et moi j'aurais aimé  
>Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu.<p>

Oh viendras-tu  
>Au grand arbre me trouver<br>porter un long collier de chanvre à mes cotés?  
>Des choses étranges s'y sont vues<br>Et moi j'aurais aimé  
>Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu.<p>

Évidemment, Bilbo ne savait pas ce qu'était un arbre, encore moins à quoi cela ressemblait. Mais elle avait déjà assisté à des pendaisons. Pour elle, arbre était l'ancien mot pour désigner le gibet, voilà tout.  
>Elle n'avait jamais compris la chanson. Mais l'air était joli.<br>Kili souriait, les yeux fermés.  
>- Une autre, demanda-t-il.<br>Le garçon frissonnait et Bilbo resserra la couverture. La Montagne se rafraîchissait considérablement depuis quelques semaines, signe qu'au dehors c'était l'hiver.  
>Hiver signifiait froid, froid signifiait mort, c'était aussi simple que ça.<br>C'était pourquoi elle partageait sa chaleur corporelle avec Kili. Beaucoup d'enfants ne passaient pas les hivers. Beaucoup d'adultes aussi.  
>La mère de Bilbo avait succombé au Grand Hiver, le plus rigoureux des cinquantes dernières années.<br>C'était l'hiver où les Wargs étaient venus à la Montagne.  
>Bilbo détestait le froid, parce que ses orteils, bien que couverts de corne et de leur fourrure naturelle, avait tendance à geler. Elle avait failli en perdre un, une fois.<br>Kili, au moins, avait des bottes et un bonnet qu'elle avait fourré tant bien que mal avec de la peau de rat.  
>Le gamin était fort. Il survivrait.<br>- Chantes l'histoire des lions, implora Kili.  
>Elle avait toujours trouvé curieux qu'il apprécie cette chanson en particulier.<br>Elle devait lui rappeler son père, probablement, quoi que ce ne fut pas forcément un souvenir agréable du point de vue de Bilbo.

- Et qui êtes-vous, dit le fier seigneur,  
>Pour que je doive m'incliner si bas ?<br>Rien qu'un chat d'une autre fourrure,  
>Et voilà ma vérité vraie.<br>Fourré d'or ou fourré de rouge,  
>Un lion, messire, a toujours des griffes,<br>Et les miennes sont aussi longues et acérées  
>Qu'acérées et longues les vôtres.<p>

Ainsi parla, parla ainsi,  
>Le sire de Castamere,<br>Mais les pluies pleurent en sa tanière,  
>Et plus personne ne l'entend.<br>Oui, les pluies pleurent en sa tanière,  
>Et nulle âme ne l'entend plus.<p>

Bilbo n'avait jamais vu de lions mais savait à quoi ils ressemblaient à cause de l'enseigne de la taverne "Au Lion d'Or". C'était un bordel, à présent, tenu par le Maître.  
>Kili s'était endormi lorsqu'elle avait entonné le second couplet.<br>Bilbo lui embrassa le front.  
>- Bonne nuit, petit Prince.<br>Elle resta éveillée longtemps cette nuit-là, à écouter le souffle paisible du jeune Nain.  
>Chaque fois que l'espace entre deux respirations se faisaient trop long, elle sentait la peur se réveiller au creux de son estomac, comme un chat qui baîlle.<br>Kili devenait le but, la raison de son existence.  
>Si elle le perdait...non, elle ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité.<br>Kili allait vivre et elle serait là pour le voir.  
>Elle rêva de lions, cette nuit-là.<p>

_Deux grands lions se déchirant de leurs griffes et de leurs crocs._  
><em>L'un d'eux est de la couleur du sang, ses yeux de rubis étincelant comme des gemmes.<em>  
><em>L'autre est de la couleur de l'or et sa crinière ressemblait à du bronze en fusion.<em>  
><em>Comme dans la chanson.<em>  
><em>Sauf que cette fois-ci, le lion rouge a le dessus. La tête du fauve doré roule sur le sol et ce n'est plus un lion mais le père de Kili qui la fixe de ses yeux vides.<em>  
><em>Et ce n'est plus un lion mais un dragon couleur de rubis déployant ses grandes ailes de cuir pour prendre son envol.<em>  
><em>Quelque chose tombe du ciel.<em>  
><em>Blanc, doux, floconneux...<em>  
><em>Elle pense à de la neige.<em>  
><em>Mais c'est absurde.<em>  
><em>Elle ne sait pas ce qu'est la neige.<em>  
><em>Les flocons blancs s'accrochent dans ses cheveux, s'éparpillent sur ses habits, s'amassent au creux de ses paumes tendues vers le ciel.<em>  
><em>Elle lève la tête.<em>  
><em>L'horizon est noir de fumée.<em>  
><em>Le vent s'engouffre dans ses vêtements. Chaud, sec, désagréable.<em>  
><em>Puis l'odeur.<em>  
><em>Écoeurante, grasse, l'odeur de la chair et du bois grillé.<em>  
><em>Elle regarda ses mains. Les flocons sont brûlants et s'effritent sous ses doigts.<em>  
><em>Alors elle comprends.<em>  
><em>Ce sont des cendres.<em>  
><em>Des cendres d'êtres vivants.<em>  
><em>Elle se plie en deux et vomit brusquement tout son repas.<em>  
><em>Non. Pas normal.<em>  
><em>C'est du sang.<em>  
><em>Les larmes aux yeux, secouée de hoquets, elle regarde le dragon monter dans le ciel noir, monter, monter...<em>  
><em>Elle voulait prendre un bain.<em>  
><em>À ses oreilles résonne le rugissement du dragon.<em>  
><em>Au loin, les hurlements des gens brûlés vifs à l'intérieur de leurs maisons.<em>  
><em>Elle enfouit son visage dans la crinière dorée tâchée d'écarlate du lion.<em>  
><em>Il est glacé.<em>  
><em>Comme elle.<em>

Bilbo se réveilla avec un goût acre de bile dans la bouche.  
>Kili dormait toujours, calmement. Sa petite main était enroulée dans la tunique de la Hobbite. Comme quasiment tout les matins.<br>Elle détacha délicatement les petits doigts un à un et se leva le plus discrètement possible.  
>Elle fit craquer son briquet. La flamme projetait des ombres mouvantes sur le mur et elle les regarda un moment avec méfiance.<br>Peut-être Kili avait-il raison en fin de compte. Peut-être y avait-il vraiment des monstres dans les ténèbres.  
>Et puis elle rit de sa propre bêtise.<br>Ce n'était que des ombres sur un mur.  
>N'empêche que les monstres existaient et étaient bien réels tout de même.<br>Kili devait apprendre à se défendre et vite. Évidemment il était trop jeune pour apprendre à manier un couteau, mais il ne se débrouillait pas mal au lancer de pierres. Ce petit savait viser.  
>Elle lui avait fabriqué une cible avec une planche de bois et des pierres ramassées un peu partout. Ça l'occupait bien lorsqu'elle devait s'absenter.<br>Il avait tué un rat, une fois.  
>Au moins il pourrait se nourrir seul.<br>Derrière elle, elle entendit le petit Nain grogner, baîller puis s'étirer.  
>- B'jour, marmonna-t-il.<br>Le son mat de petits pieds bottés sur les planches branlantes se fit entendre, avant que le petit ne viennent se coller à elle.  
>- Câlin du matin? réclama-t-il.<br>Elle souleva le petit, le posa sur ses genoux et lui chatouilla les côtes jusqu'à ce qu'il se torde dans tous les sens et ne finisse par s'échapper en riant.  
>Kili s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, farfouilla dans le sac de la Hobbite et s'empara de l'éclat de miroir qu'il éleva des deux mains à la hauteur de son visage. Il s'examina sur toutes les coutures, sourcils froncés.<br>Curieuse habitude qu'il avait là.  
>Tout les matins depuis qu'il savait qu'elle avait une glace en sa possession.<br>Tous.  
>Les.<br>Matins.  
>Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait chercher. La tête et les mimiques qu'il faisait étaient tout simplement adorables.<br>Un sourire immense, jusqu'aux oreilles, illumina soudain le visage du jeune Nain.  
>- Bilbo, Bilbo, s'exclama-t-il, j'ai de la barbe!<br>Donc, c'était ça.  
>- Montre moi donc ça, dit-elle en lui soulevant le menton d'une main.<br>Effectivement, une ombre de poil noir recouvrait l'angle de sa mâchoire. Pas grand chose, mais c'était tout de même assez visible.  
>Une sorte de duvet sombre doux au toucher.<br>- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis un vrai Nain, maintenant?  
>Le gosse était surexcité et ne tenait pas en place.<br>Sûr que pour un Nain, ça devait être un évènement. Était-il sensé y avoir une fête ou quelque chose comme ça? Un cadeau?  
>- Évidemment que tu es un vrai Nain, rit-elle en lui embrassant le somment du crâne. Mon petit Nain à moi!<p>

Bilbo avait prévu de faire un tour dans les étages supérieurs ce jour-là.  
>Elle avait besoin de vêtements. Et d'outils. Et évidemment de nourriture.<br>Peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver quelque chose de vraiment raffiné pour fêter l'apparition de la barbe de Kili.  
>- Je vais être absente une partie de la journée, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant un croûton de pain à peu près frais qu'elle avait déniché la veille.<br>Le gamin hocha la tête, la bouche pleine.  
>- Surtout, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, l'avertit-elle avant de descendre l'échelle et de glisser par la trappe.<br>Elle ne gardait sur elle que le couteau. Le reste était en sécurité avec Kili.  
>Ses orteils se recroquevillèrent instinctivement lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol glacé.<br>L'hiver était bien là.  
>Il avait gelé pendant la nuit, et les murs étaient recouverts d'une couche de givre presque imperceptible.<br>Bilbo déchira le bas de sa tunique et enroula les lambeaux autour de ses orteils.  
>Tout, mais pas les engelures.<p>

La ville était aussi bruyante, sale et encombrée que d'habitude.  
>Bilbo se faufila entre deux Hommes en train de parier sur un combat de coqs, subtilisant la bourse de l'un d'eux au passage, sauta par dessus un Nain ivre mort qui cuvait dans le caniveau, s'arrêta un instant pour compter son butin qui consistait en un dé pipé, une pièce d'argent et deux boutons de cuivre, et se dirigea vers le tunnel menant à l'étage au-dessus.<br>Un famille de rat lui fila entre les jambes à toute allure.  
>Elle s'arrêta aussitôt.<br>Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
>Les rats étaient si habitués à la présence des habitants des bas-fonds que plus rien ne les dérangeait.<br>Ils ne fuyaient plus.  
>Bilbo s'engagea dans une ruelle.<br>Elle pria silencieusement pour que ce ne soit pas un Warg.  
>L'un d'eux s'était échappé de sa cage, une fois.<br>Vingt morts.  
>Ou ce pouvait être du gaz provenant des mines.<br>Ça arrivait régulièrement, après tout, et les rongeurs avaient le nez pour ce genre de choses.  
>Ou un troll des cavernes remonté des tunnels.<br>Ou la Montagne qui s'effondrait.  
>Les rats ne se dérangerait pas pour moins grave.<br>Immédiatement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Kili.  
>Si le tunnel s'effondrait et qu'il...Mahal.<br>Oubliant toute prudence, elle rebroussa chemin et se mit à courir.  
>Le meilleur moyen de se faire remarquer, mais ça n'était plus vraiment important dans l'immédiat.<br>Si elle pouvait atteindre la planque et emmener Kili ailleurs avant que des tonnes de rochers ne leur tombe sur la tête...  
>Et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur, il était déjà trop tard.<br>Ce n'était pas un éboulement, tout compte fait. C'était la Garde.  
>À présent il n'y avait plus que les rats qui fuyaient. Les gens aussi.<br>Bilbo pila et faillit s'étaler sur le sol.  
>À quoi pensait-elle? Dans cette direction, elle les menait droit à Kili.<br>Une prostituée releva ses jupons et manqua de la renverser en courant dans l'autre direction pour se mettre à l'abri.  
>Tout ses sens lui hurlaient de s'enfuir.<br>- Cours, cours, cours, lui hurlait son esprit.  
>Puis elle les entendit.<br>- Trouvez les Semi-Hommes! Trouvez les Semi-Hommes! hurlait celui qui semblait être leur chef, reconnaissable au long cimier écarlate ornant son casque.  
>La Hobbite crut que son coeur allait exploser.<br>Elle vit un de ses congénères qui s'enfuyait trébucher et rouler au sol devant la garde et immédiatement deux Nains furent sur lui, le remirent sur ses pieds, le soulevant quasiment en l'air.  
>Bilbo se plaqua contre un mur, s'attendait à un lynchage en règle.<br>Ils maintinrent le malheureux en l'air quelques instants, l'examinant avec attention, ses pieds se débattant dans le vide, avant de le rejeter contre un mur assez violemment et de le laisser là, à demi asphyxié et stupéfait, à se masser la gorge.  
>Quelque chose se débloqua dans les poumons de Bilbo.<br>Comme si ils cherchaient quelque chose de précis.  
>Quelque chose de bien particulier.<br>Un signe de reconnaissance ou quelque chose de ce goût là.  
>Une marque.<br>Elle n'avait pourtant eu vent d'aucun complot contre la Couronne organisé par les Hobbits ou qui que ce soit...  
>La Cicatrice en travers de sa figure se mit à la démanger.<br>Oh non. Pas ça.  
>Ils n'en avaient pas après les Hobbits, ils en avaient après elle.<br>Quelqu'un savait pour Kili et avait parlé. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.  
>Ils ne pouvaient pas la rechercher pour terminer le travail commencé il y avait des années. C'était bien trop ancien. Bilbo recula et se prit les pieds dans une casserole qui traînait. Le vacarme métallique résonna sur les parois de pierre comme si même la Montagne se retournait contre elle.<br>Faite comme un rat. Sauf que les rats, eux, à cette situation, n'avaient rien à craindre.  
>- Caches-toi, idiote, se morigéna-t-elle, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.<br>Elle remonta la rue en courant.  
>Pas vers la planque, non.<br>Il fallait qu'elle les éloigne de Kili au maximum.  
>Si le gosse avait un peu de jugeote, il ne bougerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Si elle parvenait à atteindre le tunnel, peut-être que...<br>Le bout de la rue lui semblait à des kilomètres.  
>Derrière elle, des cris et des cliquetis d'armure.<br>Elle jaillit d'entre les maisons.  
>Droit dans les bras d'une seconde patrouille.<br>Bilbo recula. Elle devait avoir l'air stupide, plantée comme ça au milieu de la route.  
>Une manoeuvre en éventail pour rabattre les cibles.<br>Un piège vieux comme le monde, et elle était foncée dedans tête baissée.  
>Ils la regardèrent pendant une demie seconde sans bouger. Elle leur avait sauté au nez comme un diable de sa boîte, et elle mit leur surprise à profit.<br>Bilbo détala comme un lapin. Ou plutôt, s'apprêta à le faire, car alors qu'elle tournait les talons à toute vitesse, son dos heurta quelque chose de plein fouet.  
>Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui mesurait une bonne tête et demie de plus qu'elle, devait bien peser quatre fois son poids, et portait une armure de métal noir clouté.<br>Et qui lui sourit d'un air carnassier alors qu'il refermait autour de son bras une énorme patte gantée de fer.  
>Et elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui sourie d'un air carnassier.<br>- Regardez-moi donc ce qu'on a là, les gars, ricana l'armoire à glace, qui avait les yeux fixés sur sa cicatrice.  
>Bilbo tenta de dégager son bras de sa main libre, ne réussissant qu'à se le tordre douloureusement.<br>La panique la submergeait lentement.  
>L'énorme patte du garde se referma sur son menton, ses gros doigts recouverts de métal creusant dans sa mâchoire.<br>Il siffla.  
>- Tu sais que t'es dans la merde, crevette?<br>Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une crevette, mais ça pour être dans la merde, elle l'était, et jusqu'au cou.  
>Elle fit la seule chose qui lui semblait logique à faire.<br>Elle lui balança un grand coup de pied entre les jambes. Technique universellement efficace s'il en était.  
>Hors, l'effet qui s'ensuivit ne fut pas tout à fait celui escompté.<br>Il semblait que le concepteur des armures de la Garde Royale d'Erebor ait pensé à cette éventualité. En conséquence, les bijoux de familles du soldat étaient, et bien...cuirassés.  
>Le garde ne tressaillit même pas.<br>Elle ne réussit qu'à se blesser.  
>Un second garde se mit à rire à gorge déployée derrière elle.<br>- Mais c'est qu'elle se bat, cette petite garce. C'est un mâle ou une femelle, d'ailleurs?  
>Elle sentit une énorme main l'agripper par le col, tirer sur le vêtement, la soulever du sol.<br>- M'amuserait bien un peu avec, tiens. Jamais baisé de Hobbit, ricana-t-il.  
>Une vague de terreur parcourut Bilbo.<br>Ça allait arriver. Encore.  
>Elle réprima un sanglot, des larmes menaçant de s'échapper de ses paupières fermées.<br>- Tu pourras t'amuser avec après, quand le Roi en aura fini avec elle, répliqua le premier garde en resserrant sa prise sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse de douleur. Tu sais bien qu'il aime pas qu'on abîme ses jouets.  
>Il lui jeta un regard dégoûté.<br>- Du moins, ajouta-t-il, s'il en reste quelque chose.  
>Bilbo se tordit dans tous les sens comme une anguille pour essayer de se dégager.<br>Et dire qu'elle ne pouvait même pas atteindre le couteau attaché contre sa cuisse à l'intérieur de son pantalon.  
>Pas le Roi. Tout sauf le Roi. Tout compte fait, elle préférait presque les laisser lui écarter les cuisses.<br>Elle pouvait survivre à quelques viols.  
>Du moins elle l'espérait.<br>Son poing libre partit dans les airs, et entra en contact avec le nez du garde dans un craquement sonore.  
>Le choc se répercuta douloureusement dans tout son bras.<br>Puis le poing ganté de fer d'un soldat la frappa à la tempe.  
>Pour la Hobbite, ce fut comme si la Montagne entière lui tombait sur la tête.<br>- Kili, pensa-t-elle avec angoisse alors que sa conscience s'éteignait brusquement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux dans le noir complet, avec la sensation du sol de pierre froid contre son dos, la glaçant jusqu'aux os à travers ses vêtements.  
>Bilbo n'avait pas peur des ténèbres. Elle en faisait presque partie.<br>Elle tenta précautionneusement de s'assoir dans le noir, avant de reposer immédiatement sa tête vibrante de douleur contre le sol. Le froid lui fit un bien fou.  
>Elle tenta de rassembler ses pensées pour faire le point sur sa situation.<br>Elle était vivante, pour commencer. La douleur qui vrillait son crâne était bien trop réelle.  
>Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle.<br>Combien de temps avait-elle été inconsciente?  
>Elle n'en savait rien, pas plus qu'elle ne savait où elle avait atterrit.<br>Même si elle avait des doutes grandissants.  
>Partout où ses mains entrait en contact avec quelque chose, c'était de la pierre. Taillée.<br>Une cellule, donc, même si elle n'était pas enchaînée.  
>Tout un côté de son visage collait. Elle y porta la main. Quelque chose d'humide. Elle se lècha les doigts. Rouille et métal. Du sang.<br>Bilbo se tâta le front. Elle retira vivement sa main lorsque ses doigts atteignirent sa tempe et qu'une onde de souffrance la traversa.  
>La Hobbite y revint, bien plus doucement.<br>Elle sentit les rebords boursoufflés d'une large entaille encore humide et ouverte, collée de cheveux.  
>Le moindre contact la brûlait.<br>Saloperie. Le genre de truc qui laissait forcément des cicatrices.  
>Mais bon, une de plus ou de moins...<br>Le sang n'avait pas encore séché et elle le sentait encore suinter, signe qu'elle ne datait pas de trop longtemps. Quelque heures, tout au plus.  
>Combien, elle n'aurait pas su dire.<br>Elle tenta à nouveau de s'assoir. Y parvint cette fois malgré la souffrance que cela lui causait.  
>Quelques heures.<br>Surtout ne pas paniquer.  
>Elle avait prévenu Kili qu'elle s'absenterait une bonne partie de la journée. Le gosse n'avait certainement pas commencé à s'inquiéter.<br>Elle avait encore le temps de sortir de là. Si elle sortait de là.  
>Il lui vint la pensée morbide que le père du petit l'avait peut-être précédé dans cette cellule. Avec le destin que l'on connaissait.<br>Au moins, il ne semblait pas y avoir de rats, mais c'était le seul point positif qu'elle pouvait trouver.  
>Elle devait sortir de là.<br>Elle devait retrouver Kili.  
>Elle devait le protéger.<br>Bilbo se leva. Ses jambes tremblaient, mais c'était à peu près stable.  
>Elle avança dans les ténèbres à l'aveuglette, les mains tendues devant elle.<br>Ses doigts sentirent bientôt le contact de planches de bois.  
>C'était vraiment une petite cellule.<br>Elle explora des paumes la porte. Rencontra des barres de métal glacées, semées d'énormes rivets.  
>Bon. Pas moyen de s'échapper par là.<br>Enfin si, mais il fallait d'abord que quelqu'un lui ouvre.  
>Et pas d'autre solutions que d'attendre.<br>Fort bien.  
>Elle attendit.<br>Attendit.  
>Attendit.<br>Puis un mince rayon de lumière se glissa sous la porte.  
>À travers l'épais panneau de bois, des pas résonnaient sur le sol de pierre.<br>La Hobbite se ramassa sur elle-même et se plaqua contre le mur.  
>Dès que la porte s'ouvrirait, elle sauterait au-dehors.<br>Puis elle courrait.  
>Elle courrait elle ne savait pas où, mais il y avait forcément une sortie quelque part. Il y avait toujours une sortie.<br>Le loquet cliqueta.  
>Elle se raidit.<br>Les gonds grincèrent.  
>Elle fut dehors quasiment aussitôt, filant entre les jambes de l'individu patibulaire qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure.<br>Malheureusement, elle avait sous-estimé ses capacités. Un bras immense et poilu se tendit et l'aggripa par les cheveux avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire trois pas.  
>Dommage.<br>Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû se couper les cheveux. Trop longs.  
>- Sale petit rat rester ici, énonça l'individu d'un ton morne.<br>À la lumière de la torche qu'il portait, elle put le détailler.  
>Nain, la barbe le prouvait, mais pas tout à fait. Trop grand, bras trop longs, yeux trop rapprochés, nez trop gros, dents bien trop acérés...il y avait quelque chose qui rappelait l'Orc dans ce type.<br>Ou le Troll, à en juger par son air particulièrement stupide.  
>Il la souleva sans aucun effort et Bilbo se retrouva coincée comme un paquet de linge sale sous le bras musculeux, les bras bloqués, incapable de se débattre.<br>Valars. Mais que ce truc puait.  
>- Lâchez-moi! vociféra-t-elle, furieuse. D'hargel! Hubmaruthukhghurû! Ishkaqwi ai durugnul! Urkhusuh! Imrid amrâd ursul!<br>Elle lui sortit toutes les injures Naines possibles et imaginables qu'elle connaissait, mais apparemment, il était trop stupide pour les comprendre.  
>- Sale petit rat se taire, dit-il simplement. Sinon Bert lui refaire le portrait.<br>Ah, parce que ce truc avait un nom.  
>Mais Bert, donc, pouvait probablement aussi lui arracher la tête d'une seule main.<br>Elle jugea donc plus prudent de se taire, préférant tourner et retourner divers plans d'évasion dans sa tête sans en trouver aucun qui lui paraisse satisfaisant.

Le Troll/Orc/Nain/Chose la porta tout le long d'un tunnel de pierre percé de portes épaisses barrées de fer, et puis dans un escalier, et puis encore les tunnels, et puis à nouveau les escaliers, pour déboucher dans une salle immense.  
>Et pleine de gardes.<br>Qui s'écartaient tous prudemment devant Bert, nota-t-elle avec une bizarre satisfaction.  
>Elle reconnu l'un des gardes, à son nez qui avait visiblement doublé de volume.<br>- Tu te rappelles de moi, petite salope? cracha-t-il.  
>Bilbo grogna et lui montra les dents. Stupide, elle le savait, mais ce type ne méritait pas moins.<br>- Assez.  
>Tous les poils de son corps, y compris ceux de ses pieds, se dressèrent.<br>La voix était douce comme du velours liquide, insidieuse, mais rappelait tout de même le métal.  
><em>Il<em> était là.  
>Il était là, et elle ne le voyait pas.<br>Bert le Troll la lâcha brusquement sur le sol.  
>Elle atterrit à quatre pattes, ses genoux heurtant douloureusement le sol dur.<br>Elle releva la tête.  
>La première chose qu'elle vit fut les dragons.<br>Ou plus exactement, les crânes de dragons suspendus dans l'ombre du plafond.  
>Il y en avait trois.<br>L'un d'eux était immense, et elle était sûre qu'un cheval entier aurait pu tenir dans sa gueule grande ouvert hérissés de crocs longs comme son bras.  
>Les deux autres étaient presque minuscules en comparaison.<br>Des bébés, comprit-elle. Une famille entière.  
>Voici donc où le Roi avait gagné son surnom.<br>En massacrant des bébés qui n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se laisser pousser des piquants, et probablement leur mère avec eux.  
>"Fléau des Dragons"? Tu parles. Pathétique.<br>En dessous des crânes se trouvait un simple trône de pierre.  
>Sur le dossier scintillait une simple gemme blanche. Mais une gemme si étincelante que si Bilbo avait dû décrire les étoiles ou un coucher de soleil, elle les aurait décrite ainsi. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vu d'étoiles, ni de coucher de soleil.<br>La beauté du joyau était véritablement subjugante.  
>Elle n'avait jamais, en vérité, rien vu de plus beau.<br>Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier.  
>En dessous de la gemme était assis le Roi sous la Montagne.<p>

**à suivre, vendredi prochain...**

**Traduction du Khuzdul:**  
><strong>D'hargel!: Troll parmi les trolls<strong>  
><strong>Hubmaruthukhghurû!: Trou du cul (si.)<strong>  
><strong>Ishkaqwi ai durugnul!: Je craches sur ta tombe<strong>  
><strong>Urkhusuh!: Gobelin<strong>  
><strong>Imrid amrâd ursul!: Puisses-tu mourir dans le feu du dragon<strong>

**Les chansons de Bilbo sont "Les pluies de Castamere" de la BO de Game of Thrones et "L'arbre au pendu" de la BO de Hunger Games. Je les ai mis en français mais elles sont beaucoup mieux en VO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à toutes et bonne année 2015!**

**Aujourd'hui Bilbo rencontre le Roi sous la Montagne...vous avez toutes plus ou moins deviné de qui il s'agit et je précise qu'il n'aura rien à voir avec celui du film (que j'adore d'ailleurs, sérieux, il dit trois phrases et j'était pétée de rire à chaque fois) ou même du livre, mais comme il est THE grand méchant dans pas mal de fics, je suppose que vous êtes habituées ;)**  
><strong>Si je devais choisir un acteur, ce serait Christopher Waltz (le nazi sadique dans Inglorious Basterds, si si) ou Jared Harris (Moriarty dans Sherlock Holmes avec RDJ).<strong>

**Anna Taure: Aerys...tu n'es pas tombée loin! Mais ça serait plus un mix de Joffrey et Smaug (qui apparaîtra dans cette fic, d'ailleurs, mais un peu OOC aussi). Et oui, c'est presque Elia Martell. J'y avait pas trop pensé mais maintenant que tu le dis...**

**J'en profite pour vous conseiller d'aller lire des fics en anglais, parce que ça vous augmente votre niveau, un truc de dingue. Je suis passée de milieu à première de classe en même pas six mois^^**  
><strong>Commencez par des OS par contre...<strong>

Chapitre 6

_I will keep quiet_  
><em> You won't even know I'm here<em>  
><em> You won't suspect a thing<em>  
><em> You won't see me in the mirror<em>  
><em> But I crept into your heart<em>  
><em> You can't make me disappear<em>  
><em> Til I make you<em>

_ I made myself at home_  
><em> In the cobwebs and the lies<em>  
><em> I'm learning all your tricks<em>  
><em> I can hurt you from inside<em>  
><em> I made myself a promise<em>  
><em> You would never see me cry<em>  
><em> Til I make you<em>

_ You'll never know what hit you_  
><em> Won't see me closing in<em>  
><em> I'm gonna make you suffer<em>  
><em> This hell you put me in<em>  
><em> I'm underneath your skin<em>  
><em> The devil within<em>  
><em> You'll never know what hit you<em>

_ I will be here_  
><em> When you think you're all alone<em>  
><em> Seeping through the cracks<em>  
><em> I'm the poison in your bones<em>  
><em> My love is your disease<em>  
><em> I won't let it set you free<em>  
><em> Til I break you<em>

_ You'll never know what hit you_  
><em> Won't see me closing in<em>  
><em> I'm gonna make you suffer<em>  
><em> This hell you put me in<em>  
><em> I'm underneath your skin<em>  
><em> The devil within<em>  
><em> You'll never know what hit you<em>

_ I tried to be the lover to your nightmare_  
><em> Look what you made of me<em>  
><em> Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bear<em>  
><em> Look what you made of me<em>  
><em> Look what you made of me<em>  
><em> I'll make you see<em>

_ You'll never know what hit you_  
><em> Won't see me closing in<em>  
><em> I'm gonna make you suffer<em>  
><em> This hell you put me in<em>  
><em> I'm underneath your skin<em>  
><em> The devil within<em>  
><em> You'll never know what hit you<em>

_ The devil within_  
><em> You'll never know what hit you<em>

_Digital Daggers, "The Devil within"_

Bilbo était terrifiée. Tout simplement terrifiée.  
>D'habitude, elle acceptait la peur. La peur lui indiquait le danger et augmentait ses chances de survie.<br>Mais là, c'était différent.  
>Un sentiment froid, étouffant, presque paralysant.<br>Elle voulait hurler et elle ne pouvait pas.  
>Elle voulait s'enfuir et courir loin, le plus loin possible, et elle ne pouvait pas.<br>Elle voulait se cacher, s'enterrer dans les ténèbres et ne plus jamais en ressortir s'en et elle ne pouvait pas.  
>Elle voulait prendre Kili dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre elle et ne plus jamais le lâcher, et elle ne pouvait pas.<br>Comme si son corps était devenu de pierre, et que son esprit se disloquait en milliers de pièces tremblantes.  
>Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était prier tous les Valars qu'elle connaissait, y compris ceux des sectes bizarres comme Melkor ou Sauron, pour être encore en vie dans les dix prochaines minutes.<br>Et pour que le Roi ne se souviennent pas d'elle et ne décide pas de terminer son oeuvre inachevée.  
>Elle se ressentait vraiment telle qu'elle était, faible, frêle, trop petite, insignifiante. Le genre que l'on écrase si facilement, parfois sans même le savoir. Et elle était à quatre pattes, dans une position humiliante, ce qui n'aidait pas.<br>La Hobbite ramena ses jambes sous elle, dans une position qui lui permettrait de se relever et de s'enfuir rapidement si les énènements devaient mal tourner, ce qui avaient de grandes chances de se produire.  
>Et elle ne perdit pas le Roi sous la Montagne des yeux.<br>C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près depuis...depuis ce qui était arrivé.  
>Il n'avait pas changé, ou du moins pas visiblement. Les Nains ne vieillissaient pas au même rythme que les Hobbits de toute façon.<br>Son armure était de plaques de métal hérissées de pointes, si noires qu'elle ne renvoyait aucune lumière.  
>Le dragon de rubis sur sa poitrine étincelait sous les torches, faisant écho aux immenses dépouilles aux orbites creuses qui le surplombait. L'épaisse cape de fourrure noire qui lui drapait les épaules le faisait paraître encore plus imposant qu'il ne l'était déjà.<br>Les yeux de la Hobbite étaient juste au niveau des pieds du Nain.  
>L'un était dans une botte cerclée de métal et de fourrure tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale pour un Nain, mais l'autre, l'autre...<br>L'autre pied était fait d'acier articulé, une magnifique pièce tout à la fois d'horlogerie et d'orfèvrerie. Magnifique et hideux.  
>Il y avait des griffes recourbées de fauve sur les orteils de métal, et elle pouvait voir que quelque chose de noirâtre, immanquablement du sang séché, était encore incrusté dessous.<br>Bilbo avait envie de vomir.  
>- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, Semie-Homme?<br>La voix du Roi exprimait un plaisir malsain non dissimulé. Il savait qu'elle avait peur et en jouait.  
>La Hobbite baissa la tête et la rentra dans ses épaules.<br>Ne pas lui répondre pouvait s'avérer dangereux.  
>- Non, marmonna-t-elle.<br>Enfin si, elle s'en doutait un peu, mais mieux valait jouer les étonnées pour le moment.  
>Un bruissement de fourrure lui apprit que le Roi s'était levé, et le raclement caractéristique du pied de fer sur la pierre se fit entendre.<br>Bilbo garda ses yeux rivés au sol jusqu'à ce que l'énorme botte et son jumeau de fer entrent dans son champ de vision.  
>Elle frissonna.<br>C'était bien du sang séché sous les ongles.  
>Une grande main puissante se glissa sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Le métal lui creusait dans la mâchoire.<p>

Pour la première fois depuis des années, la Hobbite croisa le regard du Roi sous la Montagne.  
>Bleu.<br>Bleu glacier, une nuance froide qui faisait comme deux trous congelés au milieu de sa figure et contrastait avec le rouge cuivré de sa courte barbe et de sa longue crinière tressée sur laquelle reposait sa couronne de métal noir et or.  
>Une couronne qui semblait bizarrement déplacée sur le personnage malgré ses angles et arrêtes et formes géométriques aggressives.<br>La peau était pâle et blême. Il avait l'air malade, pour tout dire, malade de folie, et ses yeux fiévreux n'arrangeaient rien.  
>Il était plus jeune qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, malgré les quelques fils argentés qui lui parcouraient les tempes.<br>Ses traits n'étaient pas dépourvus d'une certaine noblesse, et il aurait presque pu être agréable à regarder sans ce regard terrifiant et la bouche, une fente plissée et cruelle, comme une blessure ouverte.  
>Une bouche d'assassin, mince comme un fil, sans sang et trop pâle à force d'être pincée.<br>Bilbo voulait détourner la tête et ne plus avoir à soutenir ce regard qui lui donnait l'impression d'être exposée, nue et sans défense, à la merci d'un monstre sanguinaire.  
>Mais la main lui maintenait la tête en place d'une poigne de fer. Le pouce calleux suivit lentement le tracé de la cicatrice.<br>- Quel est ton nom?  
>Les noms avaient du pouvoir, elle l'avait compris. Les noms définissaient ce que l'on était, et il suffisait d'en changer pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre.<br>Elle aurait pu en donner un autre que le sien, mais c'était là jouer un jeu dangereux. Mentir pourrait lui coûter très cher.  
>Et il le connaissait peut-être déjà. C'était sans doute un test.<br>- Bilbo Baggins, votre Majesté, articula-t-elle malgré la douloureuse pression sur sa mâchoire.  
>Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom du Roi. Personne ne le connaissait, à vrai dire, ou bien personne ne s'en souvenait. Il était le Roi sous la Montagne et ça suffisait, apparemment.<br>Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était si invulnérable. Nul n'avait de pouvoir sur lui.  
>Il dût voir la douleur dans ses yeux car il resserra un moment sa prise avant de la lâcher.<br>- Intéressant, lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui disait exactement le contraire, que tu ai choisi de ne pas me mentir. Nous allons peut-être pouvoir nous entendre.  
>Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais su le nom de la Hobbite qu'il avait fait exécuter, et c'était sans doute pour le mieux.<br>N'empêche qu'il connaissait son nom et cela voulait dire que quelqu'un le lui avait dit, et ça l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.  
>- Dois-je comprendre que vous avez une proposition à me faire? avança-t-elle prudemment.<br>- Il se pourrait bien. Vois-tu, Semie-Homme, tu possèdes quelque chose qui m'appartient, et j'aimerais le récupérer.  
>La peur creusa son estomac comme un dard de glace.<br>_Kili._  
>Le Roi sous la Montagne frappa dans ses mains.<br>- Amenez les autres prisonniers, ordonna-t-il.  
>Bert le geôlier s'éloigna de son pas lourd et disparut par un escalier.<p>

Le Nain couronné se versa lentement une coupe de vin, le faisait miroiter à la lumière des torches.  
>Bipbo prit soudain conscience de sa gorge asséchée.<br>- Sais-tu quelle est la meilleure arme lorsqu'on souhaite garder le contrôle d'un royaume? demanda-t-il soudain en sirotant son verre.  
>Pourquoi posait-il cette question? À elle? Encore un petit jeu cruel?<br>Derrière elle, des cliquetis d'armure indiquaient que les gardes s'agitaient.  
>Répondre? Ne pas répondre?<br>L'un et l'autre pouvaient signer son arrêt de mort.  
>D'autant qu'elle voyait bien une réponse, qui lui paraissait on ne peut plus évidente, mais...<br>- Alors?  
>Le Roi s'impatientait.<br>- La...la peur, lâcha Bilbo précipitamment, avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.  
>Pendant un instant, rien.<br>Puis un son étrange, incongru, entre le grincement d'une vieille porte et un hurlement d'agonie, qui résonnait de toute part sous les hautes voûtes de pierre.  
>Le Roi sous la Montagne riait, ses épaules courbées secouées de hoquets, mais on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'étouffait. Un chuintement sec sifflait au fond de sa gorge à travers deux éclats de rire.<br>Bilbo résista de son mieux à l'envie de se couvrir les oreilles.  
>Le Nain riait, riait, riait. Cela semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter.<br>Le silence s'était fait dans la salle, et on n'entendait plus que ce rire de fou, malsain et éraillé.  
>Même la Garde semblait avoir peur. Bilbo n'en était pas sûre, mais il lui semblait percevoir les battements affolés de dizaines de coeurs sous les armures, en plus du sien qui remontait dans sa gorge et menaçait de l'étouffer.<br>Le rire s'éteignit de lui même lentement, mais continua de résonner encore un certain temps sur les murs de granit.  
>Le Roi reprit son souffle, les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs de pierre de son trône.<br>- Intelligente, n'est-ce pas? As-tu peur de moi, petite chose? hoqueta-t-il.  
>- Oui.<br>- Bien, fit-il. Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu comprends où se situe ton intérêt. Les créatures de ta sorte sont toujours prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour rester en vie.  
>Le Roi fouilla un instant dans les replis de sa cape de fourrure.<br>- Reconnais-tu ça, Semie-Homme?  
>Il lança quelque chose dans les airs. Quelque chose de petit et de brillant.<br>L'objet rebondit sur le sol avec un claquement métallique, et roula jusqu'à ses pieds.  
>Elle hésita avant de le ramasser et de le faire rouler dans sa paume.<br>La perle de Kili.  
>Les motifs gravés étaient inmanquables, et il y avait même encore quelques minuscules caillots de sang séché dessus.<br>Voilà qui répondait à sa question.  
>Alfrid.<br>Ou le Maître.  
>Ces maudits fils de...<br>Il allait falloir qu'elle s'occupe d'eux. Durablement.  
>La rage la submergea. À cause d'eux, elle allait sans doute mourir. Ou pire, perdre Kili.<br>Non.  
>Elle ne pouvait accepter ça.<br>- Il y a quelques jours, un homme a été pris sur le fait en essayant de vendre ceci au rabais. Sous la torture, il nous a raconté une histoire fort intéressante, dit le Roi sous la Montagne, se penchant en avant sur son trône. Il nous a gentiment précisé que cette perle était rentré en sa possession par un échange effectué avec une Semie-Homme contre une substance illicite. La description qu'il m'en a donné était très précise.  
>Bilbo referma son poing sur la perle. Les motifs gravés en relief s'incrustaient dans sa peau.<br>Bien.  
>Si elle s'en sortait, elle pourrait la rendre à Kili.<br>Et elle n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de règler son compte à Alfrid.  
>Si elle s'en sortait.<br>La voix du Roi se fit lourde de menaces.  
>- Les Hobbits ne courent pas les rues, les Hobbits balafrés encore moins. La question est: comment une Semie Homme droguée jusqu'aux os s'est-elle retrouvée en possession d'une perle de la lignée de Durïn?<br>- Je l'ai trouvée, dit-elle calmement.  
>Ne pas l'énerver.<br>Ne pas se montrer insolente.  
>Garder sa langue derrière ses dents, pour une fois.<br>Ne pas montrer sa peur. Il le savait, de toute façon.  
>Le gantelet de fer se mit à pianoter impatiemment sur son accoudoir. Mauvais signe.<br>- Voyez-vous cela.  
>- Sur la place. Après l'exécution, précisa-t-elle.<br>Le pianotement cessa brusquement. L'expression du Roi était étrange. Grimace ou sourire, elle n'aurait pas su dire. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, comme si sa couronne était trop lourde.  
>- C'est également la version que ce brave homme nous a donné, sourit-il. Mais il y a d'autres détails pour le moins...troublants.<br>Il avait dit cela comme s'il savourait chaque mot comme une délicieuse friandise.

L'écho d'un pas lourd annonça le retour de Bert le Troll.  
>Accompagné.<br>- Ah, voilà nos invités, s'exclama le Roi. Peut-être pourront-ils nous livrer eux-mêmes leur version de cette histoire?  
>Le Troll entra, traînant deux personnes derrière lui. Alfrid, bien entendu. Et le Maître.<br>Alfrid tenait à peine debout. Son visage semblait intact quoique trop pâle et hagard, mais ses vêtements étaient en loques, et il était impossible de se méprendre sur la nature des taches qui les parsemaient. Bilbo vrilla le nez et se retint de ricaner. Il s'était visiblement pissé dessus de terreur.  
>Le Maître semblait en bien meilleur état. Il ne semblait pas avoir perdu de poids en tout cas. Dès que le geôlier le lâcher, il se mit à piailler en se tordant les mains. Le Maître des bas-fonds, suppliant à genoux. Dans une autre situation, Bilbo aurait trouvé cela tordant.<br>Pas là.  
>- C'est une erreur, une lamentable erreur, ne cessait-il de répéter.<br>- Assez, vermine, fit le Roi, une expression ennuyée sur son visage.  
>Le gros homme se tut immédiatement, ses petits yeux porcins furetant dans la salle à la recherche désespérée d'une échappatoire.<br>Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas une mauvaise idée.  
>Bilbo commença également à chercher une sortie des yeux, mais plus discrètement. Beaucoup de portes débouchaient dans la salle du trône, mais la plupart menaient à des escaliers qui descendaient<br>Dans le doute, il valait mieux monter. Mais le seul escalier correspondant, bien plus large que les autres, se trouvait au fond de la salle, derrière le trône, et semblait mener au coeur du palais.  
>Hors de portée et inutile, donc.<br>Mais bon à savoir.  
>Tout palais avait sa poterne, sa sortie de secours.<br>Un talon d'Achille utile à exploiter.

Un cri strident retentit dans la salle.  
>Alfrid, les yeux écarquillés, la pointait du doigt.<br>- C'est elle, hurlait-il, hystérique, c'est elle! C'est elle! Dis-lui! J'ai rien fait! C'est elle! Bilbo, dis-lui, toi! C'est-elle!  
>Il se laissa glisser au sol et se mit à sangloter, les mains pressées sur sa tête, un flot de "C'est-elle!" s'écoulant sans fin de sa bouche.<br>- Faites-le taire, ordonna le roi.  
>Un des Gardes envoya un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du sbire.<br>Il y eut un craquement sinistre de côtes brisées, et Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de satisfaction intérieure.  
>Décidémment, elle était loin d'être emplie de compassion.<br>Alfrid poussa un cri aigu de cochon qu'on égorge mais se tut et continua à renifler à même le sol.  
>- Libérez-les, ordonna le Roi. Et payez-les à la hauteur de leurs services.<br>Le Maître se jeta à genoux et se confondit en remerciements.  
>Bilbo détourna le regard, écoeurée, alors qu'on les emmenait vers la sorte, notant néanmoins la porte empruntée.<br>Par l'intérieur du palais, donc.  
>Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi ces deux abrutis avaient-ils le droit de s'échapper et pas elle?<br>- Répugnants personnages, commenta le Roi sous la Montagne avec un soupir résigné. Je suis sûre que tu seras d'accord avec moi, Semie-Homme.  
>Bilbo opina avec hésitation. Elle ne savait pas trop quel jeu il jouait avec elle et elle n'aimait pas ça.<br>- Alfrid nous a raconté une autre histoire, bien plus intéressante, fit le Roi.  
>- Je serais vous, je croirais pas tout ce qu'il raconte, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre négligemment.<br>Avant de se maudire intérieurement pour sa langue trop acérée.  
>- Sage conseil, en effet, siffla-t-il d'un ton presque amusé. Néanmoins, certains détails sont troublants. Très troublants. Veux-tu entendre la suite de l'histoire, Semie-Homme?<br>Il se pencha en avant.  
>- Un jeune Nain. Brun, yeux noirs, imberbe. Un enfant, encore. Je suis sûr que tu vois de quoi je parle.<br>Bilbo se sentit soudain glacée. Ses genoux faiblirent.  
>Il savait pour Kili.<br>Il savait pour Kili.  
>Il savait pour Kili.<br>Elle n'avait pas été assez discrète et ce fouineur d'Alfrid les avait vus à un moment où à un autre.  
>Et maintenant Kili allait payer pour son erreur.<br>Elle revit le gosse mort dans le caniveau et les rats et le sang.  
>Non.<br>Non.  
>Non.<br>Ça n'allait pas arriver.  
>Elle hurlait intérieurement.<br>Mais à l'extérieur, elle ne réagissait pas. Des années d'entraînement. Ne jamais montrer ses émotions. Jamais.  
>- Où est-il? demanda le Roi.<br>Sa voix s'était faite d'acier.  
>Bilbo ne répondit pas.<br>Il n'aurait pas Kili. Non. Il ne l'aurait pas.  
>Même si elle devait mourir pour ça.<br>- Allons, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse, passons un marché, toi et moi, veux-tu bien?  
>Il descendit de son trône, sa cape de fourrure bruissant sur le sol derrière lui, et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.<br>Le contact la paralysa de terreur et de révulsion.  
>- Je pourrais te donner tout ce que tu désires. De l'or, des esclaves, un royaume même. À une seule condition.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important, ce gosse? demanda-t-elle.  
>Pas comme si elle ne savait pas. Mais même si elle ne vendrait jamais Kili à ce monstre, autant jouer un peu.<br>Elle savait comment marchaient les affaires, et il lui fallait gagner du temps.  
>- Voyons, fit le Nain, la main sur le coeur, n'est-il pas du devoir de chacun de prendre soin de sa famille? Je ne souhaite que m'assurer de l'avenir de mon jeune neveu.<br>Neveu? Donc le Roi faisait aussi partie de la lignée de Durïn?  
>Il avait donc massacré sa propre famille.<br>L'avenir de son jeune neveu? Une tombe, ouais. Ou plus sûrement les rats.  
>Hypocrite, songea-t-elle. Son expression faussement anxieuse ne l'abusait pas.<br>En fait, même Kili ne se serait pas laissé abuser.  
>- Il est mort, dit-elle abruptement.<br>Le Roi se figea. Sa main sur son épaule se contracta brusquement, et elle crut que l'os allait éclater.  
>Elle prit une expression désolée. Pas difficile.<br>Nori lui avait appris à mentir.  
>Le Roi cherchait le mensonge sur son visage, la bouche pincée réduite à une mince fente. Tant mieux pour lui s'il en trouvait une seule trace.<br>Caches-toi, ma petite fille, caches-toi bien. Ça aussi, ça en faisait partie.  
>- Il est mort, répéta-t-elle. Il a attrapé la fièvre des bas-fonds et il est mort. J'suis désolée, messire, je savais pas qu'il était de votre famille. C'était un bon petit gars.<br>Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix lorsqu'elle termina. Elle avait été convaincante, elle le savait. N'importe qui se laissait toujours prendre au piège. Restait à savoir si on pouvait compter le Roi sous la Montagne dans le n'importe qui.  
>Il la regarda dans les yeux.<br>- Je ne crois pas, non, finit-il par dire.  
>Apparemment pas. Et merde. Elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort.<br>- Si mon neveu était mort, tu me l'aurais dit tout de suite, lorsque je t'ai demandé où il était.  
>Il lui tordit violemment le bras.<br>- Cet enfant n'est rien pour toi. Pourquoi le protéger?  
>- Vous allez le tuer, dit-elle d'un ton neutre et essayant de ne pas hurler de douleur.<br>La pression sur son bras se relâcha brusquement.  
>Le Roi semblait...choqué?<br>- Le tuer?  
>Il secoua la tête.<br>- Non, Hobbite. J'ai de plus hauts projets.  
>Le Roi se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle.<br>- Il se trouve que j'ai besoin d'un héritier. Mes épouses semblent incapables de m'en produire un, et ce garçon est mon plus proche parent encore en vie.  
>Il s'arrêta, la regarda dans les yeux.<br>- Tu tiens à cet enfant, Semie-Homme, ne le nies pas. Ne souhaites-tu pas qu'il soit en sécurité? Qu'il mange à sa faim et qu'il soit à l'abri du froid, de la peur et des monstres qui rôdent dans le noir?  
>Oui.<br>C'était ce qu'elle voulait.  
>- Ne souhaites-tu pas le voir devenir Roi?<br>Elle essaya de se représenter un Kili plus âgé, couronné.  
>L'image était plaisante. Mais elle impliquait que le gosse soit élevé par un monstre. Qu'il en devienne un.<br>- Non, murmura-t-elle.  
>Le Nain leva un sourcil.<br>- Non?  
>- C'est non, dit-elle plus posémment, s'attendant à une explosion de colère.<br>Qui ne vint pas.

Le Roi sous la Montagne se contenta de soupirer.  
>- Fort bien, ne dis rien si tu le souhaites. Je finirais bien par obtenir la vérité, de gré ou de force.<br>Il fit un geste de la main.  
>Bilbo se retrouva coincée entre deux gardes, à genoux, les bras tordus dans le dos.<br>- Fouillez les bas-fonds, ordonna-t-il. Trouvez- moi un enfant seul, d'une vingtaine d'années, brun aux yeux noirs, sans barbe, et ramenez-le ici vivant. Tuez ou torturez qui vous voudrez, mettez le feu à la ville si ça vous chante, mais je veux ce garçon.  
>Bilbo pouvait déjà entendre les cris à l'intérieur de son crâne alors même que la Garde n'avait pas encore totalement quitté les lieux.<br>Tout ces gens, qui allaient mourir par sa faute.  
>Autrefois, il y avait eu la Règle numéro Trois. Et ça ne lui aurait rien fait. Mais à présent, elle voyait un Kili dans chaque cadavre.<br>Son estomac se retourna.  
>- S'il vous plaît, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, non...<br>Le Roi sous la Montagne se figea.  
>Il se retourna lentement vers elle.<br>- Une autre personne a supplié comme cela, il y a longtemps. Une autre Hobbite, avec la même voix, dit-il lentement, comme dans un rêve.  
>Il eut un sourire carnassier et ses yeux se mirent à briller.<br>- Je me rappelle de toutes.  
>Non.<br>Non.  
>Non.<br>Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne...  
>- Montrez-moi son dos, ordonna-t-il.<br>Paralysée de terreur, Bilbo sentit un garde l'aggriper par le col de sa tunique, tirer. Le tissu se déchira dans un froissement soyeux. L'air froid heurta son dos nu.  
>Le Roi tourna lentement autour d'elle.<br>Elle sentit un long droit froid sur sa clavicule, suivre un lent chemin bien précis sur le milieu de son dos. L'ongle trop long lui griffait la peau.  
>- Intéressant, murmura-t-il. Comment peux-tu être encore en vie, je me le demande. Viendrais-tu dans mon lit si je te le proposais, petite chose?<br>- Non, cracha-t-elle aussitôt..  
>À l'instant, elle sut qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Encore.<br>Le Roi sous la Montagne soupira. Il lui souleva le menton d'un doigt, caressant du pouce la cicatrice sur sa joue. Elle ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût.  
>- Dommage, dit-il calmement. J'aurais apprécié de rajouter quelques cicatrices ça et là. Mais je suppose ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix.<br>Brusquement il aggripa les cheveux courts à l'arrière de sa nuque et lui tira la tête en arrière. La Hobbite ne voyait plus que le plafond et les immenses crânes aux orbites vides qui semblaient rire dans les ténèbres.  
>Puis il plaqua brusquement sa bouche contre la sienne.<br>Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas se débattre. Elle ne pouvait que subir.  
>Ses lèvres étaient froides et sèches contre les siennes.<br>Bilbo serra les mâchoires, gardant désespérément la bouche close, luttant contre le manque d'air.  
>Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassée avant, elle se rendait compte.<br>On n'embrassait pas les personnes de sa sorte. On les utilisait, on prenait son plaisir, mais on ne les embrassait pas.  
>La nausée la submergea.<br>Son souffle sentait le vin qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Et comme un arrière goût de métal.  
>Il lui mordit la lèvre, fort, avant de la relâcher brusquement.<br>Bilbo tomba à genoux, inspirant l'air à plein poumon, et cracha le sang de sa lèvre déchirée qui lui coulait sur le menton.  
>Elle se sentait aussi sale que s'il l'avait prise de force à même le sol.<br>Sale et furieuse.  
>Elle n'avait jamais autant haï quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Alfrid et le Maître faisaient bien pâle figure en comparaison avec ce qu'elle ressentait.<br>- Emmenez-la à mes appartements, ordonna le Roi sans lui jeter un regard.  
>Un des gardes, celui au nez cassé, se mit à ricaner.<br>- Et arrangez-vous pour qu'elle prenne un bain, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Je déteste quand elles sont sales.

Des bras puissants aux mains de métal froid la remirent sur ses pieds.  
>Bilbo se laissa faire.<br>Elle devait s'enfuir.  
>Elle devait retrouver Kili.<br>Son cerveau tournait à plein régime alors qu'ils l'entraînaient vers le large escalier et que le Roi en train de se reverser une coupe de vin disparaissait de son champ de vision. Maintenant qu'elle était délivrée de son oppressante présence, elle retrouvait l'usage de ses moyens.  
>Le couteau caché contre sa jambe la brûlait.<br>Une autre qu'elle aurait attendu que le Roi lui ait écarté les cuisses pour le lui planter dans le dos, mais certainement pas Bilbo Baggins. Pas qu'elle remette en cause le principe, il y avait parfois des situations où on avait pas le choix, mais le moindre contact de ce type la révulsait. Le contact de n'importe quel type, d'ailleurs.  
>Non, elle ne ferait pas ça.<br>Deux soldats. Un devant elle, un derrière. Dont Nez Cassé. Une chance qu'ils l'aient lâchée.  
>Imbéciles.<br>L'escalier restait sa meilleure chance pour une tentative.  
>Les lourdes armure désavantageraient clairement les gardes.<br>Il y avait un espace creux entre les plaques de fer, à la jointure de l'épaule et du coup, où on apercevait le cuir noir en dessous de l'armure. Un petit espace de quelque centimètres.  
>Bilbo glissa lentement sa main sous sa ceinture, tout en essayant de garder une démarche la plus naturelle possible, et elle remercia silencieusement Nori de lui avoir appris à garder un air honnête même lorsqu'on avait pas la conscience tranquille. Le garde devant ne pouvait voir ce qu'elle faisait, pas plus que celui de derrière. Qui, elle le savait, avait les yeux fixés sur sa chute de reins dévoilée par les pans déchirés de sa tunique.<br>Qu'il se rince bien l'oeil, cet imbécile.  
>Ses doigts atteignirent le manche de l'arme, se refermèrent dessus.<br>Elle tira, centimètre par centimètre.  
>Le premier garde était presque en haut de l'escalier. Il fallait frapper juste et fort.<br>_Maintenant._  
>Elle prit appui sur ses orteils, sauta et planta sans prévenir la lame juste au défaut de l'armure, l'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde sans rencontrer aucune résistance.<br>Le garde émit un gargouillement étouffé, ses bras battants l'air pour l'agripper sans y parvenir.  
>Elle pesa sur la lame de tout son poids, grimpant quasiment sur le dos du Nain, utilisant la masse de l'armure pour le faire se retourner et basculer en avant sur son collègue.<br>Bilbo dégagea la lame dans une gerbe de sang et se laissa tomber en arrière. Son dos nu heurta violemment l'angle de l'escalier et elle se raidit sous l'impact.  
>Le fracas des deux gardes dévalant les marches en armure de plates complète était bien trop fort pour ne pas avoir été remarqué.<br>Il y avait des traces de sang sur toutes les marches et Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfaite alors qu'elle essuyait sa lame sur le sol.  
>Avec un peu de chance, elle l'avait tué.<br>La Hobbite retira furtivement sa chemise ruinée et la renfila à l'envers avant d'attacher les pans déchirés sur sa poitrine. Au moins elle se sentait couverte.  
>Un cri de rage résonna à l'étage inférieur, suivi de l'immanquable de pieds bottés de fer claquant sur un sol de pierre.<br>L'adrénaline et la peur se ruèrent dans ses veines.  
>Tournant les talons, Bilbo Baggins se mit à courir.<p>

**à vendredi prochain!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Avant votre lecture, je voudrais que vous accordiez une pensée aux journalistes de Charlie Hebdo lâchement assassinés mercredi parce qu'ils avaient voulu défendre la liberté d'expression.  
>#JeSuisCharlie.<strong>

**Vous allez me haïr avec ce chapitre. Je n'en dit pas plus :)**

Chapitre 7

_Run boy run! This world is not made for you_  
><em> Run boy run! They're trying to catch you<em>  
><em> Run boy run! Running is a victory<em>  
><em> Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hills<em>

_ Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you_  
><em> Run boy run! They're dying to stop you<em>  
><em> Run boy run! This race is a prophecy<em>  
><em> Run boy run! Break out from society<em>

_ Tomorrow is another day_  
><em> And you won't have to hide away<em>  
><em> You'll be a man, boy!<em>  
><em> But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!<em>

_ Run boy run! This ride is a journey to_  
><em> Run boy run! The secret inside of you<em>  
><em> Run boy run! This race is a prophecy<em>  
><em> Run boy run! And disappear in the trees<em>

_ Tomorrow is another day_  
><em> And you won't have to hide away<em>  
><em> You'll be a man, boy!<em>  
><em> But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!<em>

_ Tomorrow is another day_  
><em> And when the night fades away<em>  
><em> You'll be a man, boy!<em>  
><em> But for now it's time to run, it's time to run! <em>

_Woodkid, "Run boy, run"_

Perdue.  
>Définitivement perdue.<br>Depuis combien de temps, elle ne savait pas. Des heures? Quelque minutes? Ça avait quelque chose d'incroyablement frustrant, tout de même.  
>Ce palais semblait n'avoir pas de fin. Un dédale de pièces et de couloirs, la plupart vides et poussiéreux. Déserts. À croire que personne n'y habitait, et bien qu'elle fut sûre d'avoir semé ses poursuivants, elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant.<br>On aurait dit que cet endroit ne logeait que des fantômes. La famille de Kili, la lignée de Durïn. Probablement massacrée à l'intérieur même de ces murs.  
>Bilbo resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim et elle avait un besoin croissant de Vieux Toby.<br>Cette tache brune sur le sol, n'était-ce pas du sang séché, si ancien qu'il devenait presque impossible de le discerner?  
>Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit que de la pierre et des ombres et de la poussière.<br>Étaient-ils en train de la regarder?  
>De grands rois du passé aux longues barbes, gris et froids sous leurs couronnes immatérielles?<br>Des reines majestueuses couvertes de bijoux sans forme?  
>Durïn l'Immortel lui-même, condamné à renaître encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa quête, dont nul ne connaissait ni les tenants ni les aboutissants, soit accomplie?<br>Le sentiment d'être observée était très inconfortable et lui donnait envie de s'enfoncer dans le sol et de disparaître. Mais en dessous du sol de pierre, il y avait d'autres couloirs et d'autres pièces vides.  
>Bilbo s'assit contre le mur et croisa ses bras autour de sa tête. Elle avait besoin de se poser et de réfléchir.<br>Une fois sortie, il lui faudrait faire très vite.  
>Retourner à la planque, attraper Kili et changer d'étage en vitesse. Peut-être pourraient-ils trouver refuge dans le tunnel secret.<br>Il lui faudrait changer de nom et d'apparence.  
>En se barbouillant la face avec du charbon ou de la saleté, elle parviendrait sans doute à masquer sa cicatrice.<br>Ses cheveux pouvaient être noircis, de même qu'elle pouvait éclaircir ceux de Kili avec de l'urine, bien qu'elle se doutait que le gosse n'apprécierait pas.  
>Mais à quoi pensait-elle? Faire des plans avant même de savoir si elle avait une chance de s'échapper de ce dédale?<br>_Stupide Hobbite._  
>Son estomac gronda d'insatisfaction.<br>- Ta gueule, grogna-t-elle.  
>Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment. Dehors, Kili aussi devait avoir faim.<br>Elle priait pour qu'il n'ait pas décidé de descendre massacrer un rat à coup de pierres. Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait s'adresser à Mahal ou Yavanna pour leur demander de protéger le petit. Pas sûr que même un Vala puisse faire quelque chose face au Roi sous la Montagne.

Bilbo se releva et reprit sa marche, rasant les murs, ses pas ne faisant aucun bruit sur le sol de pierre. Seulement un léger écho mat.  
>Un frottement furtif la fit sursauter et elle crispa ses doigts sur la lame.<br>Un rat.  
>Gris, rachitique, mais un rat tout de même. Il y en avait donc ici aussi. N'y avait-il pas une seule place au monde qui n'en soit pas envahie?<br>Apparemment non.  
>Du moins si on réduisait le monde à la Montagne. Mais il n'y avait pas de monde en dehors d'Erebor.<br>La bestiole disparut dans les ombres aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et Bilbo continua son chemin à travers l'enchaînement de salles, de couloirs et d'alcôves vides, dont les hauts murs gris donnaient l'impression de se rapprocher au fur et à mesure pour l'étouffer.  
>La Hobbite sentit soudain un courant d'air sur sa figure. Elle inspira. Le souffle semblait sain.<br>Dans le doute, toujours suivre son nez.  
>Elle emprunta un des couloirs, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres, les mains en avant, jusqu'à rencontrer une matière molle et rêche sous ses paumes.<br>Tissu?  
>On aurait dit de la laine, mais en plus dur et plus épais.<br>Tapisserie, donc.  
>Elle poussa la pièce d'étoffe hors de son chemin.<br>Une issue cachée derrière une lourde tapisserie de grand prix. Ingénieux.  
>Un long couloir éclairé de torches s'étendait devant elle. Cela semblait tout de suite plus vivant. De lourdes portes en bois verni le perçaient. L'atmosphère était chaude, et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans l'austérité et l'épaisseur de ces portes, et dans les ombres que les torches projetaient sur les murs et le plafond.<br>Bilbo serra son couteau jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges lui fassent mal.  
>Ses paumes transpiraient et glissaient.<br>Mauvais, si elle croisait quelqu'un.  
>Quelque part, elle entendait des voix.<br>Féminines ou masculines, elle n'aurait pas su le dire.  
>Puis des pas dans le couloir. Lourds. Métalliques.<br>La Hobbite plaqua son oreille contre une des portes.  
>Aucun bruit.<br>Elle tourna lentement la poignée. Pas verrouillée.  
>Bilbo se glissa dans la pièce et se plaqua contre la porte, attendant, le dos raide, que les pas s'éloignent.<br>Elle ne se détendit que lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que le silence.  
>Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner brusquement, la lame levée.<p>

Une jeune Naine en chemise de nuit la fixait d'un air terrorisé.  
>Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Bilbo baissa sa lame et mit précipitamment un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire. La fille referma la bouche.<br>Pendant un moment, elles s'observèrent en silence.  
>La Naine était jeune. Plus âgée que Kili, mais pas de beaucoup. Jolie, enfin pour une Naine, avec un petit visage rond couvert de taches de rousseur, de grands yeux couleur caramel aux longs cils, des cheveux roux soyeux délicatement tressés et de courts favoris à l'angle de la mâchoire.<br>Elle était richement vêtue d'une fine robe de nuit de soie rouge filée d'or, et pourtant, elle avait l'air malade, trop pâle, les joues creuses, et des cernes au moins aussi impressionnant que ceux de la Hobbite sous les yeux.  
>La Naine était au moins aussi terrifiée que Bilbo, sinon plus. Elle ne savait pas le cacher, voilà tout.<br>Et il y avait de quoi.  
>Voir débarquer dans sa chambre une Semie Homme hagarde et crasseuse aux vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang avait de quoi en effrayer plus d'une.<br>Bilbo rangea lentement sa lame dans sa ceinture et leva ses paumes désarmées en l'air.  
>- Vous êtes la Hobbite, dit calmement la fille. Celles qu'ils recherchent.<br>Elle hocha la tête. Pas la peine de nier, son apparence parlait d'elle-même.  
>Pendant un long moment, elles se jaugèrent avec méfiance.<br>L'estomac de Bilbo gronda de façon embarrassante et elle plaqua ses mains sur son ventre.  
>Puis...<br>- Vous avez faim?  
>La Hobbite eut l'impression de se prendre une claque. Avait-elle bien entendu?<br>- Quoi?  
>- Vous avez faim? répéta la jeune Naine.<br>C'était bien ça.  
>- Oui, marmonna-t-elle.<br>Oui, elle avait faim. Elle mourait de faim. Mais c'était un état permanent chez elle. Maintenant, avait-elle plus faim que d'habitude...  
>Peut-être.<br>Angoisse et Estomac ne faisaient en général pas bon ménage. Chez Kili aussi d'ailleurs.  
><em>Kili.<em>  
>- Je n'ai pas faim, hurlait-elle intérieurement. Je veux mon petit garçon!<br>Son petit garçon qui devait aussi mourir de faim. Elle aurait pu pleurer si elle en avait eu la force.  
>La jeune Naine lui tendit quelque chose.<br>Son regard fit un aller et retour entre la fille et ce qu'elle lui tendait.  
>Il y avait forcément un truc. Les actes gratuits n'existaient pas. N'est-ce pas? Et puis c'était quoi, ça d'abord?<br>Elle prit le...truc entre ses doigts avec circonspection.  
>C'était mou, tendre et blanc, limite spongieux, avec une sorte de croûte dorée. Et ça sentait bon.<br>Nourriture de riche.  
>- Ça ne va pas? C'est du pain, mais si vous voulez autre chose...<br>Bilbo regarda la nourriture dans sa paume sans en croire ses yeux.  
>Du pain, ça? Elle voulait rire?<br>Le pain, elle connaissait. C'était noir et dur et bourré d'asticots ou parfumé à la pisse de rat. Ou alors...c'était comme ça que le pain était sensé être à la base.  
>Bilbo mordit du bout des dents dans la miche.<br>Elle eut l'impression que l'intérieur de sa bouche explosait.  
>C'était...indescriptible.<br>Chaud, doux, et ça avait du goût. Elle ne pouvait même pas expliquer la sensation de bien être qui descendit lentement jusqu'à s'installer au creux de son estomac. C'était à la limite du trop et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.  
>Comment avait-elle pu manger toutes ces choses répugnantes, appeler "pain" les misérables restes qu'elle avait l'habitude de consommer, alors qu'il existait une chose aussi délicieuse? Quasiment sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, l'intégralité du pain disparut et elle se retrouva à se lècher convulsivement les doigts pour ne pas laisser la moindre miette.<br>La Hobbite chercha dans les yeux de la jeune Naine mais n'y vit que de la compassion.  
>Bilbo ne voulait pas de la compassion des autres. Mais là, elle était à deux doigts de lui sauter au cou.<br>- Merci, dit-elle timidement.  
>La Naine hocha la tête.<br>- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, dit-elle à voix basse. Ce n'est pas un endroit sûr.  
>Elle se leva et entrebailla doucement la porte avant de la refermer. Il y avait un cliquetis étrange quand elle se déplaçait, et Bilbo remarqua alors la chaîne qui entravait ses chevilles, l'empêchant de faire de grandes enjambées et de courir.<br>La Hobbite regarda plus attentivement.  
>La jeune Naine portait des traces de coups, des ecchymoses violacées presques effacées, et d'autres plus fraîches. C'était indéniable, même si la robe en cachait la majeure partie. Sa manche se releva légèrement alors qu'elle repoussait le battant de bois. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été attachée avec une corde. Une des marques, sur sa clavicule, était plus étrange, comme si...une morsure?<br>Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit?  
>Un lupanar royal?<br>La Naine était jeune, très jeune, mais assez vieille pour être considérée comme une femme.  
>Alors dans les autres pièces...<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait? murmura Bilbo, soudainement terrifiée à l'idée de le savoir.  
>La Naine sourit tristement, mais son regard était dur.<br>- Rien à côté de ce qu'il vous fera s'il vous trouve ici.  
>Bilbo frissonna et s'entoura de ses bras.<br>La fille était une prisonnière, comme elle risquait de le devenir.  
>- Je veux sortir, gémit-elle pitoyablement.<br>Elle se sentait comme un rat piégé. Bientôt viendrait une pierre pour lui écraser la tête et ensuite...  
>- Il y a une issue qui donne sur les tunnels, répondit lentement la Naine. Mais vous n'y arriverez pas.<br>- Pourquoi? s'agaça Bilbo.  
>Elle n'était pas une pauvre créature sans défense. Jamais.<br>- Il y a des gardes. Et vous êtes blessée.  
>Bilbo jeta un oeil à ses vêtements souillés de sang. Ah, <em>ça<em>.  
>Mais ce n'était pas son sang à elle, et l'entaille sur sa tempe ne la gênait presque plus.<br>- J'en ai tué un en bas. Je crois.  
>Après tout, les Nains avaient la peau dure.<br>La Naine semblait sceptique.  
>- Il y en aura d'autre.<br>Bilbo haussa les épaules.  
>- Je me débrouillerais. J'ai juste besoin du chemin.<br>La jeune Naine la regarda un long moment. Elle frotta les marques sur ses poignets.  
>- Mon frère disait toujours ça aussi, marmonna-t-elle. Ça l'a pas empêché de disparaître.<br>- Votre frère?  
>La Naine ne souriait plus.<br>- J'en avais deux. L'un est mort, et je n'ai plus de nouvelles de l'autre depuis deux ans. Il venait me voir ici par ce passage, et un jour il a simplement cessé de venir.  
>Typique. Mort ou en fuite.<br>- Mais ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes là?  
>- Vingt ans, soupira-t-elle.<br>Vingt ans? Mais il y avait vingt ans, cette fille était une gamine, peut-être plus jeune que Kili. Et le Roi sous la Montagne règnait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que ça.  
>- Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas profité pour vous enfuir? demanda la Hobbite.<br>S'il y avait un passage, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser? Ça lui semblait stupide de ne pas en profiter. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle-même n'aimait pas rester enfermée.  
>La Naine remonta sa robe sur ses chevilles, laissant voir la chaîne. La peau était rouge et irritée autour des anneaux de fer.<br>- Je n'irais pas loin avec ça. Et puis, dit-elle en souriant tristement, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. On est nourri et logé correctement et nous sommes tellement nombreux à être enfermé ici qu'on ne le voit pas souvent.  
>Elle haussa les épaules. Le col de la chemise de nuit s'abaissa, dévoilant quelque centimètres supplémentaires d'une vilaine ecchymose violette.<br>- Je ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes dans les bas-fonds, alors pourquoi risquer l'exécution?  
>- Il vous tuera s'ils apprend que vous m'avez aidée.<br>Son regard se fit soudain plus dur que du silex sous ses longs cils roux.  
>- Je suis déjà morte, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. En quelque sorte.<br>Bilbo hocha silencieusement la tête.  
>- Où est le passage?<br>La Naine s'assit, ouvrit une commode et en sortit une plume, un parchemin et un encrier. Elle dessina rapidement un plan, et Bilbo se félicita de savoir lire, un talent que peu dans les bas-fonds pouvaient se vanter de possèder.  
>- Une fois que vous aurez quitté cet étage, descendez et suivez les couloirs jusqu'à la grande salle du Trésor. Il y a un tunnel au fond, derrière la statue du dragon, expliqua-t-elle.<br>- Et il n'est pas gardé? s'étonna la Hobbite.  
>La Naine haussa les épaules.<br>- Le Roi sait qu'il existe, mais qui serait assez fou pour entrer dans ce palais en douce, et par l'endroit qui est en théorie le plus protégé?  
>Bilbo prit le plan et l'examina, se tachant légèrement les doigts d'encre noire.<br>- Votre frère le faisait pourtant.  
>La Naine ricana en rebouchant son encrier.<br>- Mon frère était le plus grand cambrioleur d'Erebor. Il n'y a pas un seul endroit dans cette maudite Montagne où il ne se soit pas introduit.  
>Bilbo avait connu quelqu'un autrefois, qui se vantait de tels exploit.<br>Mais Nori n'avait pas de frère ni de soeur. Il le lui aurait dit, Nori lui avait aussi appris à mentir, à voler et à tuer. Il avait très bien pu lui cacher de tels détails. Après tout, pourquoi raconter sa vie à quelqu'un à qui on enseignait tout ce qui pouvait un jour se retourner contre vous? D'autant que ceux qui survivaient le plus longtemps dans les bas-fonds étaient en général les personnes seules sans famille à charge.  
>Non, finalement cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Rien d'étonnant du tout.<br>- J'ai une dette envers vous, dit-elle. J'espère pouvoir vous rendre la pareille un jour.  
>La Naine inclina la tête.<br>- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, murmura-t-elle. Sortez vivante de cet endroit et je considèrerais la dette comme payée.  
>La Hobbite opina et entrouvrit la porte. Elle se retourna.<br>- Je peux ravoir du pain? C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon...mon fils.  
>Voilà. Pour fêter l'arrivée de sa barbe.<br>La jeune Naine lui tendit une autre miche et Bilbo la fourra dans sa poche.  
>- Si...si jamais vous croisez mon frère, pourriez-vous lui faire passer un message? demanda la Naine, se tordant les poignets.<br>La Hobbite sourit.  
>- De la part de...?<br>- Ori, fille de Ri. Mon frère s'appelle...  
>- Nori, je sais, soupira Bilbo.<br>Cela faisait sens.  
>Nori avait les mêmes yeux. Elle cru qu'Ori avait les yeux caramel à cause de la lumière, mais ils étaient plutôt brun gris et évoquaient le granit. Une couleur plus appropriée pour une Naine, issue de la pierre, bien que Bilbo ne crut pas un seul instant à la légende contant que les Nains jaillissaient des trous du sol.<br>- Vous le connaissez? Vous savez où il est?  
>L'espoir sur le visage pâle de la jeune Naine faisait presque mal.<br>Mais Nori était probablement mort. La Hobbite décida néanmoins de garder l'information pour elle.  
>- Je l'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un an, marmonna Bilbo en tripotant l'ourlet de sa tunique déchiré. Mais si je le retrouve, je lui dirais que vous allez bien.<br>- Non, dit la Naine, le visage fermé. Dites-lui...dites lui qu'il a raison de ne plus venir. Dites-lui de ne plus s'inquiéter. Dites-lui de rester en sécurité.  
>Elle se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants.<br>Puis Bilbo s'inclina légèrement.  
>- Je le ferais...Bilbo Baggins, à votre service, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.<br>- Partez, dit Ori en ouvrant la porte. Retournez voir votre petit garçon. Il a besoin de vous.  
>- Merci, murmura la Hobbite.<br>La Naine lui jeta un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte, et elle se retrouva à nouveau seule dans le couloir.

Bilbo étudia le plan sommairement tracé. L'itinéraire ne semblait pas si difficile.  
>Elle pourrait se repérer facilement dans les galeries abandonnées des mines.<br>Mais la salle du trésor...  
>Elle se mit à courir en rasant le mur, bénissant mentalement ses pieds nus qui avaient l'avantage de ne faire aucun bruit en frappant la pierre. Il y avait après tout une raison à la réputation de discrétion des Hobbits.<br>L'escalier s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres et les ombres bougeaient comme si elles eussent été vivantes.  
>Je suis le Voleur dans les Ombres, se répéta-t-elle. Je <em>suis<em> les Ombres.  
>Et Kili était sa lumière dans les ténèbres.<br>Kili qui avait besoin d'elle.  
>La peur devenait, dans ce contexte, inutile.<br>Elle descendit, descendit, descendit.  
>- C'est pas un palais, c'est un trou sans fond, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle se plaquait contre un angle de mur pour laisser passer une énième patrouille de gardes.<br>Leur nombre et leur fréquence semblaient augmenter au fur et à mesure de sa progression, signe qu'elle se rapprochait de sa destination.  
>Le plan d'Ori précisait d'emprunter un long corridor latéral assez discret. Mais lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'il était gardé.<br>Bilbo ressortit silencieusement sa lame.  
>Elle avait déjà tué plus tôt dans la journée, et ce garde était un obstacle entre Kili et elle.<br>Tant pis pour lui.  
>Il ne comprit probablement jamais ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais son sang était chaud et poisseux lorsqu'il aspergea le visage de la Hobbite, jaillissant de sa jugulaire tranchée.<br>Sautant par dessus le cadavre qu'elle avait soutenu avant de le laisser glisser à terre pour ne pas que le fracas de l'armure alerte ses collègues, Bilbo avança dans le couloir.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, le décor changeait.  
>Les murs étaient dorés. Ou plutôt, non, ils étaient bien de pierre foncée, mais reflètait une lumière étrange, mouvante, qui ne venait pas des torches.<br>Comme provenant d'un être vivant.  
>- Il n'y a pas de dragon ici, idiote, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle atteignait le bout du tunnel.<br>Enfin si, mais des dragons morts. Et un Roi fou.  
>Quoique, au vu du spectacle s'étendant devant elle, elle n'aurait pas été le moins du monde surprise de trouver un dragon endormi.<br>De l'or.  
>La salle, immense hall aux puissantes colonnes de granit s'étendant à perte de vue, était remplie d'or.<br>Elle devait rêver.  
>Ce n'était pas possible.<br>Il y avait de l'or jusqu'au plafond par endroit, entassé jusqu'à former des montagnes sous la Montagne.  
>La Hobbite si le Roi dormait dessus, comme une reptile.<br>Tout étincelait.  
>C'était comme le feu d'artifice qu'elle avait vu une fois, enfant, il y a une éternité.<br>Les reflets des pièces dorées, mêlés aux teintes vives des gemmes, et aux éclats argentés des armes qui y étaient mêlées, paraient la pierre sombre de la Montagne de milliers d'éclats de couleurs chatoyantes, presques irréelles.  
>Au fond de la salle, cachée dans les ombres et les monceaux d'or, Bilbo pouvait apercevoir l'immense statue du dragon aux ailes de pierres déployées, encastrée dans le roc comme s'il s'était retrouvé pris au piège, étouffé sous sa carapace de granit, et s'apprêtait à s'envoler.<br>La Hobbite descendit les marches et posa un pied sur l'or. C'était froid. Froid et mort, et instable.  
>Les pièces roulèrent et glissèrent traîtreusement sous ses pieds et elle perdit l'équilibre et culbuta, roulant le long de la pente d'or glacé.<br>Le tumulte du métal coulant comme de l'eau résonnait sinistrement dans la salle, et elle se figea, avant de se remettre prestement sur ses pieds en jurant pour ne pas être ensevelie sous l'avalanche de pièces d'or que plus rien n'empêchait de couler une fois lancée.  
>Trop de bruit.<br>Quelqu'un allait entendre.  
>L'or était décidémment traître. Pas étonnant qu'il cause autant de problèmes.<br>Et pourquoi l'entasser? Il ne servait à rien, empilé comme ça. C'était au dessus de sa compréhension, alors que tant de gens au dehors en avaient besoin.  
>Mais le Roi était fou, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était à cause de l'or, ou si c'était parce qu'il était fou qu'il gardait l'or sans l'utiliser.<br>Et elle n'allait pas essayer de le savoir.  
>Ça lui suffisait.<br>Et dire qu'elle allait devoir traverser toute la salle.  
>Mais elle devait retrouver Kili.<br>Les pièces cliquetaient et craquaient sous ses pas, roulant, meurtrissant ses pieds nus pourtant habitués aux sols rudes de la Montagne.  
>Lentement. Discrètement.<br>Elle pouvait le faire.  
>À chaque tintement de pièce déchirant le silence de tombeau qui règnait dans la salle, elle s'attendait à voir surgir quelqu'un.<br>Il y avait une boule de peur qui grossissait dans sa poitrine. Comme si les murs allaient se resserrer sur elle et l'étouffer, l'ensevelir vivante sous des montagnes d'or.  
>Son pied dérapa, et elle s'entailla la cheville sur une épée richement décorée à moitié enfouie sous les pièces.<br>Son sang jaillit, rouge vif sur le métal doré. La douleur irradia le long de sa jambe.  
>C'en était trop.<br>Ignorant les ondes de souffrance, ignorant la prudence qui lui ordonnait de rester calme, Bilbo se mit à courir.  
>L'or volait en tout sens et cliquetait sous ses pas, dans un tintamarre infernal, et roulait traîtreusement sous ses pieds, la faisant trébucher, mais elle s'en fichait.<br>Elle voulait sortir.  
>L'or était maudit.<br>Elle n'était pas superstitieuse, mais elle avait l'impression qu'une présence malveillante l'observait et faisait tout pour la retenir, comme une mouche engluée dans une toile d'araignée.  
>Comme si le trésor en lui-même avait eu une conscience et punissait l'intruse qui avait eu l'audace de profaner sa retraite.<br>L'or n'était pas vivant. Il ne pouvait pas sciemment l'empêcher de rejoindre Kili.  
><em>Si?<em>  
>Elle courait de plus en plus vite.<br>Que le Roi sous la Montagne se garde son or et ses richesses. Elle n'en voulait pas et n'y toucherait pas, dûssent ses doigts de voleuse la démanger à mort.  
>Prendre sa part et s'en servir dans les bas-fonds équivalaient à se peindre une cible sur la tête. N'importe quel idiot saurait en voyant les pièces d'or qu'elle les avait volé quelque part. De toute façon, vu ce qui s'était passé avec la perle de mithril de Kili, et le mithril n'était pas ce qui manquait dans ce trésor d'ailleurs, elle ne prendrait aucun risque.<br>De l'or, inutile et inutilisable. Logique, en fait, qu'il reste entassé dans cette salle sans servir.  
>Quoi que.<br>Elle ne laisserait pas le trésor l'emporter sur elle non plus.  
>Ce serait sa revanche.<br>Sur le Roi, aussi. Elle aurait quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Et ce serait un joli souvenir à montrer à Kili.  
>Pas de monnaie, donc. Une babiole petite, facile à cacher.<br>Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une perle de mithril, légèrement plus grosse que celle de Kili. Les runes gravées dessus étaient incrustées de minuscules gemmes vertes et de filigranes d'or. Un bijou de femme, qui devait valoir une fortune.  
>Bien. Ça ferait l'affaire.<br>Elle venait de voler le personnage le plus puissant d'Erebor, même s'il n'en saurait probablement jamais rien.  
>La pensée lui arracha un ricanement, aussitôt étouffé par un sifflement de douleur lorsque sa cheville meurtrie se rappela à elle.<br>Bilbo reprit sa course, s'enfonçant parfois jusqu'à mi-cuisses dans l'or, les yeux fixés sur le dragon de pierre qui ne disparaissait jamais totalement même lorsqu'elle descendait dans une vallée de pièces.  
>Elle ne fut jamais plus soulagée que lorsque le sol se fit de nouveau stable sous ses pieds.<br>La Hobbite claudiqua jusqu'à l'immense statue et s'appuya un instant sur elle pour reprendre sa respiration. La pierre était glacée sous ses paumes. Le tunnel était là, sous la patte avant gauche.  
>Bilbo s'enfonça dans les ténèbres sans regarder en arrière, vers les richesses froides et mortes dont la valeur ne lui importait pas.<p>

Elle suivit le plan d'Ori, ses yeux peinant à s'habituer à la pénombre, sursautant chaque fois qu'un rat la frôlait par accident, jusqu'à ce que la puanteur de la ville, quoique ténue, lui parviennent aux narines.  
>Ça sentait presque bon en comparaison de l'atmosphère étouffante du trésor royal.<br>Elle sourit dans le noir. Il n'y avait plus qu'à suivre son nez.  
>Lorsqu'elle émergea du tunnel, les bas-fonds semblaient avoir subi un ouragan.<br>Étals renversés, murs défoncés...  
>La Garde était passée par là et semblait s'en être donnée à coeur joie.<br>À cause d'elle.  
>La Hobbite se força à marcher droit devant elle et à ignorer les lamentations qui s'élevaient ça et là, et les quelques cadavres qui gisaient dans le caniveaux, l'accusant de leurs yeux vides. Lorsque les rats ne les avaient pas mangés.<br>Le contact de la boue gluante mêlée de sang sous ses pieds la révulsait.  
>Mais elle ne courait pas. Vieille habitude, et même si elle voulait retrouver Kili le plus rapidement possible.<br>C'était presque la nuit, et il y avait plus de monde dans les rues que d'habitude, essayant de récupérer ce qui était récupérable et piétinant involontairement ce qui ne l'était pas.  
>Personne ne faisait attention à elle, encore une fois.<br>Elle était couverte de sang et de crasse, blessée, ses vêtements en lambeaux, mais tout le monde était dans le même état. Pas besoin de courir, et sa cheville entaillée irradiait de souffrance à chaque pas.  
>Voilà pourquoi elle se sentait plus en sécurité ici.<br>Devant le Roi, elle était la Hobbite aux cicatrices, morte revenue d'entre les morts, qui cachait un prince il ne savait où, et qui l'avait défié ouvertement, et continuait de le faire.  
>Dans la masse, elle n'était plus qu'une Hobbite sale et maigre parmi tant d'autres, insignifiante, presque invisible.<br>La foule était son alliée la plus fidèle, bien qu'inconsciente.  
>Une longue plainte aigue s'éleva dans les airs, de longs sanglots déchirants.<br>Bilbo serra les dents et pressa le pas, regardant droit devant elle.  
>Pas assez pour éviter la vision d'une Naine assise à même le sol, le visage sillonné de larmes couvert de boue et de sang, berçant le petit cadavre d'un enfant.<br>Une boule douloureuse se forma dans la gorge de la Hobbite.  
>Le gamin était roux, pas brun, et il était trop jeune.<br>Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, l'espace d'un instant, s'imaginer à la place de cette mère, serrant contre elle le petit corps brisé de son petit garçon.  
>La longue lamentation en Khuzdul lui vrilla les oreilles jusqu'aux tunnels.<p>

Dans sa poche, les deux perles tintaient légèrement l'une contre l'autre.  
>Kili allait être ravi. Et elle aussi aurait sa petite satisfaction personnelle. Enfin, si le gosse était toujours là.<br>Bilbo se força à respirer normalement.  
>Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir trouvé Kili. Personne de normal ne serait allé chercher dans les tunnels.<br>Mais le Roi était-il normal?  
>Et de toute façon, il aurait fallu que Kili descende l'échelle. Il était inatteignable, là-haut, dans son nid.<br>Mais il y avait d'autres échelles sous la Montagne.  
>Un frisson désagréable descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.<br>Elle attendit néanmoins d'avoir atteint l'entrée du tunnel pour se mettre à courir. Sa cheville blessée cèda dès les premières foulées. Elle tomba, s'écorchant le genoux à travers son pantalon. Sous le choc, l'entaille se remit à saigner.  
>Bilbo dût se résoudre à claudiquer jusqu'au tunnel minier, appuyée sur le mur, laissant des empreintes de pied sanglantes derrière elle.<br>Il allait falloir qu'elle nettoie. Plus tard.  
>Elle était tellement fatiguée.<br>Une chanson, et puis au lit, décida-t-elle.  
>Après tout ça, elle ne risquait pas de ressortir avant un bon bout de temps, et puis ensuite déménagement.<br>- Kili! hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle déboucha dans le tunnel minier.  
>Pas de réponse.<br>Il y avait une échelle adossée à la paroi.  
>Une échelle qui n'était pas la sienne.<br>Son coeur se mit à battre follement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il essayait de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.  
><em>Kili Kili Kili Kili Kili Kili Kili.<em>  
>Son esprit se mit à hurler. Le nom du gamin résonnait sans fin dans sa tête, deux syllabes au rythme des battements affolés de son coeur.<br>Elle oublia la douleur. Elle oublia la fatigue. Elle oublia la crasse. Elle oublia le danger. Elle oublia tout.  
>Les barreaux de l'échelle de bois étaient rugueux et lardaient ses paumes et ses pieds d'échardes mais elle ne ressentait plus la douleur.<br>Elle ne ressentait plus rien.  
>Mais quand elle se hissa par la trappe, tout revint d'un seul coup. Tout son corps se mit à irradier de souffrance.<br>Kili n'était pas là.  
>Tout semblait tel qu'elle l'avait laissé, même sa sacoche était restée là, intacte, fermée. Le lit était fait, l'échelle, la bonne cette fois-ci, remontée. Rien ne manquait, sauf le principal. Son petit garçon avait disparu.<br>Il importait peu où, quand, comment.  
>Avait-il voulu la suivre, la retrouver?<br>Avait-il eu faim?  
>La Garde l'avait-elle trouvé, emmené, tué?<br>Elle s'en moquait.  
>Ceux qui disparaissaient dans les bas fonds ne revenaient jamais.<br>Elle ne reverrait plus son petit prince aux yeux sombres.  
><em>Jamais.<em>  
>Le gamin mort dans les bras de sa mère dansait derrière ses yeux.<br>Kili était peut-être mort, tout seul, abandonné aux rats dans le caniveau, et elle n'était pas là pour le bercer.  
><em>Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là?<em> demandait le gamin, ses grands yeux noirs accusateurs et vides.  
>Si vides...<br>Elle l'entendit l'appeler. Hurler son nom. Et elle n'était pas là pour l'aider.  
><em>Elle n'était pas là.<em>  
>Le dragon rouge aussi avait disparu.<br>Pourquoi ses joues étaient-elles humides? Le plafond fuyait-il?  
>Apparemment non.<br>Des larmes.  
>Elle pleurait.<br>Absurde.  
>Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. Même pas pour sa mère.<br>Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal?  
>Elle résista du mieux qu'elle put un moment.<br>Ses jambes tremblantes se dérobèrent sous elle, refusant de la porter davantage. Le sol de bois était glacé sous ses paumes et ses genoux.  
>Elle regarda une larme goutter sur la roche, restant parfaitement ronde. Ça lui rappela brusquement la gemme, au dessus du trône du Roi et elle la balaya avec un cri de rage.<br>Elle ne savait pas sur quoi elle pleurait au juste?  
>Sur Kili?<br>Sur Ori?  
>Sur Nori?<br>Sur l'épouvantable gâchis qui était son oeuvre?  
>Sur elle-même?<br>Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent au sang dans ses paumes, mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Et puis elle retourna ses paumes barbouillées de sang sur ses genoux et observa les ravages.  
>Elle n'arrivait plus à penser.<br>Son fils.  
>Elle avait dit à Ori que Kili était son fils.<br>Elle n'avait jamais, et ne porterait jamais d'enfant.  
>Elle ne pouvait pas. Son cycle lunaire était venu une fois, il y avait longtemps, et n'était plus jamais revenu.<br>Pas sa chair, pas son sang et pourtant la douleur était là, dans son ventre, lancinante, une impression de vide abyssal. Comme s'il avait été là tout ce temps, bien à l'abri, nourri, protégé, porté, et qu'on l'en avait brusquement arraché, emportant avec son coeur et la moitié de ses entrailles. Comme lorsqu'elle était en manque mais bien pire.  
>Bilbo entoura son estomac de ses bras et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues, s'échappant de ses paupières fermées sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir.<br>_Son bébé._  
>On lui avait prit son bébé.<br>Elle se mit à rire, à rire et à sangloter hystériquement, ses yeux fous cherchant une réponse, un signe, un indice dans les ombres, mais il n'y avait plus que les ténèbres, sourdes et désespérément muettes à sa douleur.  
>Et la Montagne autour d'elle, aussi dure et froide et insensible que le coeur de tout ceux qu'elle abritait.<p>

** à vendredi prochain^^**

**Note: Oui, Ori est une fille. Il n'y aura pas d'autre genderbend, promis.  
>La semaine prochaine, *roulement de tambour*...THORÏÏÏÏÏN! (Et Fili, Dis, Dwalïn...et d'autres.)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT: Dans le chapitre suivant, un des personnages commet un (des) meurtre(s) de sang froid et prémédité. J'avais écris ce chapitre avant l'attentat à Charlie Hebdo, et j'ai conscience que certaines personnes pourraient être choquées. Je voudrais donc avoir votre avis: dois-je le modifier ou le laisser tel quel? Envoyez-moi un PM ou reviewez.**

**Bon, après ce petit avertissement...ce chapitre là était attendu, puisque...THORÏÏÏÏÏN! (Et Fili, Dis et les autres). Enjoy!**

Chapitre 8

_ Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._  
><em> Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.<em>  
><em> Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,<em>  
><em> There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<em>

_ Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_  
><em> Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?<em>  
><em> Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,<em>  
><em> There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<em>

_ What if I'm far from home?_  
><em> Oh, brother I will hear you call.<em>  
><em> What if I lose it all?<em>  
><em> Oh, sister I will help you out!<em>  
><em> Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,<em>  
><em> There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<em>

_ Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._  
><em> Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?<em>  
><em> Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,<em>  
><em> There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<em>

_ What if I'm far from home?_  
><em> Oh, brother I will hear you call.<em>  
><em> What if I lose it all?<em>  
><em> Oh, sister I will help you out!<em>  
><em> Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,<em>  
><em> There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<em>

_Avicii, "Hey Brother"_

Lorsque les premières maisons d'Ered Luin apparurent à l'horizon, Dwalïn se sentit envahi d'un immense et délicieux soulagement, qui n'était pas entièrement dû à la joie de revoir cet endroit qu'il pouvait, de fait si ce n'était de coeur, décemment appeler son chez-lui.  
>Non, il y avait une autre raison, et pas des moindres.<br>Il allait enfin être débarrassé du gamin, si on pouvait appeler "gamin" l'affreux petit monstre plus teigneux qu'un gobelin qu'il se traînait depuis des semaines.  
>Dire que le voyage avait été un cauchemar relevait du doux euphémisme. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les enfants, mais là...<br>Depuis le moment où ils l'avaient récupéré, il ne s'était pas passé un seul instant sans que ce satané gosse hurle, se débatte, tente de s'enfuir ou n'essaie de l'assassiner dans son sommeil.  
>Dwalïn se retourna sur la selle de son poney. Pour l'instant, le petit monstre dormait, installé à l'avant de la monture de Bofur, son dragon en peluche serré dans ses petits bras. Bofur avait de la chance, lui. Les enfants l'appréciaient même quand il ne faisait rien de particulier pour attirer leur attention. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que le petit l'avait épargné.<br>Quand il ne vous balançait pas à la figure tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, souvent des pierres bien coupantes, et il savait viser, ce petit singe, le gamin mordait. Dwalïn jeta un regard à ses avant-bras couverts de marques circulaires plus ou moins profondes, dont certaines jusqu'au sang. Ce petit avait des mâchoires dignes de celles d'un Warg, et ce n'était pas des dents qu'il avait, mais des cisailles. La première fois, il lui avait planté ses quenottes acérées dans le bras à la manière d'un chien et avait serré, serré, serré. Il avait été obligé de le secouer comme un prunier pour l'envoyer rouler à dix pas, et ça avait pissé le sang.  
>Bofur, qui avait l'avantage de porter de longues manches épaisses, avait eu plus de chance.<p>

Dwalïn n'avait jamais vu autant de haine mêlée à autant de peur dans les yeux d'un enfant.  
>Kili, son nom était Kili. Le gosse à Dìs.<br>Dis mordait aussi. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il manquait à Dwalïn une partie de l'oreille gauche, et bien qu'à ceux qui se risquaient à poser la question, il répondait qu'il devait la cicatrice à un Orc, la vérité était bien plus embarrassante. Lui et Thorïn, en insupportables adolescents qu'ils avaient été, avaient poussé à bout la petite, et elle s'était vengée en plantant ses dents dans la première chose qui était passée à sa portée.  
>Dwalïn passa son doigt sur le rebord de son oreille et sourit tristement. Dìs était une guerrière. À l'époque, il avait pris la blessure comme une atteinte profonde à son honneur. Maintenant...si Dìs voulait lui mordre les oreilles, il voulait bien la laisser faire.<br>Elle était belle, Dìs. Elle l'avait toujours été. Mais la fière adolescente qu'il avait perdu et crue morte pendant des décennies n'était pas la femme qu'il avait retrouvé. Toujours belle, mais grave et sombre, amère. Elle ne riait plus, souriait encore moins, et ses yeux, autrefois rieurs et pleins de vie, étaient morts.  
>La Montagne avait brisé Dìs.<br>Il l'avait attendu toutes ces années, et elle ne lui était jamais revenue. Pas vraiment.  
>Elle était revenue mariée, mère et veuve.<br>Autrefois, il pensait qu'il serait le père.  
>Mais non.<br>Dìs avait rencontré son Unique, quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui, l'avait épousé, avait porté ses enfants, et il était mort. Il se souvenait de Vili. Un fils de noble, séduisant, brave et cordial. Excellent combattant. Le parfait compagnon pour Dìs, essayait-il de se convaincre. C'était dur.  
>Et maintenant Vili était mort, et il allait devoir l'annoncer à sa veuve. Même si en son coeur, elle le savait probablement déjà. Lui qui était parti pour ramener et le père et le fils ne revenait qu'avec un gamin quasiment retourné à l'état sauvage dont le seul objectif pendant tout le voyage avait été de s'échapper pour retourner dans la Montagne. Avec plus ou moins de succès, d'ailleurs.<br>Ils avaient failli le perdre plusieurs fois.  
>À l'âge où beaucoup d'enfants Nains en étaient encore à construire des pyramides de cubes en bavant assis sur leur derrière tout rond, le gamin, trop grand et trop maigre, avec le léger duvet noir qui courait sur l'angle de sa mâchoire, courait comme un lapin, massacrait des rats à coup de pierre et jurait comme un charretier. Il avait même traité Dwalïn d'<em>hubmaruthukhghurû<em>, et Bofur avait été incapable de le regarder sans se tordre de rire pendant le restant de la journée.  
>Heureux Bofur, avec sa nature joyeuse. Ça n'aidait pas.<br>Et il préfèrait ne pas savoir d'où le petit sortait tout ça. Ni s'il savait seulement ce que cela voulait dire.  
>Bon sang.<br>On lui aurait donné à garder un bébé gobelin qu'il aurait trouvé ça plus facile.

Il peinait encore à croire que Dìs avait pu donner naissance à cette espèce de vilain petit gremlin. Autant l'autre garçon, l'aîné, Fili...  
>Mais peut-être était-ce juste d'avoir passé plus d'un mois seul et terrorisé sous l'atmosphère viciée de la Montagne, avec pour seule compagnie une créature bizarre aux oreilles pointues comme ces maudits Elfes et dont toutes la pilosité corporelle semblait s'être concentrée sur le dessus des pieds. Droguée jusqu'à la moelle des os en plus. Et alors qu'il aurait dû être heureux de retrouver enfin sa mère, le gosse n'avait qu'une envie, retourner avec la Hobbite.<br>Bofur ne cessait de répéter qu'ils auraient dû l'emmener, au lieu d'attendre qu'elle parte pour kidnapper le gosse.  
>Il avait refusé, argumentant que la fille ne survivrait pas longtemps hors de la Montagne, à moins d'emporter une quantité phénoménale de Vieux Toby, qu'on ne produisait pas, et ne produirait jamais à Ered Luin.<br>La vérité, c'est qu'il était furieux que Dìs ait été aussitôt oubliée et remplacée, et par une créature aussi insignifiante. Et laide par dessus le marché. Maigre à faire peur, noire et crasseuse comme un démon.  
>Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vue, pas de près. Tout ce dont il se rappelait avec précision, c'était les yeux, seules taches claires au milieu de cette presque-ombre, trop grands et verts. Remplis de peur et de méfiance. D'affection pour le gosse, aussi, disait Bofur, et après tout c'était elle qui avait acheté la peluche au gamin, mais ça me changeait rien au fait qu'un prince de la lignée de Durïn ne pouvait être élevé par une Semie-Homme droguée et qui devair sûrement se prostituer ou pire.<br>Cette fille n'avait aucun droit sur le gosse, voilà tout. Et maintenant, parce qu'il l'avait arraché à sa mère adoptive, Kili, le propre fils de Dìs, la femme qu'il aimait, son Unique, celui qui dans une vie plus douce aurait pu être son propre enfant, le haïssait.  
>Un léger bruit de succion à travers le claquement des sabots des deux poneys lui apprit que le gamin têtait son pouce et dormait comme un bienheureux dans les bras de Bofur.<br>Tant mieux.  
>Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être en permanence suivi par ces yeux couleurs de charbon noir, les yeux de Vili, remplis de haine et de terreur à son égard. Le petit semblait essayer de l'assassiner des yeux, et nul doute qu'il aurait réussi depuis longtemps si le regard pouvait tuer.<p>

Si Kili avait les yeux de son père, pour tout le reste il était la miniature de sa mère ou de ses oncles au même âge. Mais jamais Thorïn ou Dis ou même Frerïn ne l'avaient jamais regardé de cette manière-là.  
>Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais eu ce regard de bête traquée.<br>Lorsque le gosse s'était enfui pour la première fois, ils étaient encore sous la Montagne et il avait presque entièrement parcouru le tunnel en sens inverse avant qu'il ne le rattrape. Ça s'était reproduit à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un tant soit peu relâché leur vigilance, et il avait fallu le menacer de l'attacher comme un sac en travers de la selle d'un poney pour qu'il accepte de se tenir enfin tranquille. Au prix de la moitié arrachée d'un des moustaches de Bofur.  
>Et encore, le gamin refusait de se nourrir ou de dormir si Dwalïn était dans les parages, bien que Bofur ait réussi, après maintes fourberies et cajoleries, à le convaincre d'avaler au moins un morceau. Dwalïn se félicitait que la tâche de lui donner un bain, ce dont le gosse avait bien besoin, ne lui revienne pas, même s'il plaignait Dis d'avance. Ça allait tout bonnement être un enfer.<br>Même pas encore de barbe et ce petit causait autant de dégâts à lui seul que _dix_ Frerïn réunis.  
>La Semie Homme avait dû déguster, s'il était tout le temps comme ça. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir gardé Kili? Il connaissait suffisamment cette catégorie de gens pour savoir que ce n'était pas le genre à s'encombrer d'un enfant.<br>Enfin bon. Tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre.  
>Et peut-être que Dìs sourirait à nouveau.<p>

* * *

><p>Dìs avait les yeux fixés sur les flammes. Encore. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle se contentait de regarder le brasier et les flammèches qui lèchaient les pierres de la cheminée.<br>- Amad, j'ai fait un dessin! Regarde!  
>Pas de réaction.<br>- Amad! insista Fili, tirant la manche de sa mère.  
>Thorïn II Ecu-de-Chêne, Roi en Exil et souverain actuel du Royaume d'Ered Luin, se leva de son bureau, abandonnant le décret qu'il était en train de rédiger et s'agenouilla face à son jeune neveu.<br>Le menton du petit tremblait dangereusement, et ses grand yeux bleus, bleu Durïn, comme les siens, et comme ceux de Dis et de Frerïn, ressemblaient à des saphirs liquides sur le point de fondre.  
>- Fais voir ton dessin, Namadul, demanda-t-il en adoucissant sa voix du mieux qu'il pouvait.<br>Le petit lui tendit le parchemin avec hésitation. Il n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise en présence de son oncle, et Thorïn ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il se savait intimidant. Son rôle l'exigeait. Et l'enfant était encore déboussolé, orphelin de son père et de son petit frère, et quasiment de mère puisque Dìs...  
>Dìs n'était pas vraiment là.<br>Il lui fallait encore s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, sa nouvelle famille. Chaque nouveau sourire du petit était une victoire en soi. Pour Thorïn, qui n'aurait probablement jamais d'enfants, pour la bonne raison qu'il ne se marierait jamais, Fili était une sorte de petit rayon de soleil qui le l'arrachait momentanément du fardeau qui reposait sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps.  
>Il observa le dessin avec attention.<br>Il y avait une sorte de feuille d'arbre verte au centre, surmontée d'espèce de grands flammes rouge vif.  
>Entre les deux, on pouvait discerner une sorte de visage, mais la figure n'avait pas d'yeux.<br>Ah. D'accord.  
>Le petit était drôlement observateur.<br>- C'est Tauriel? s'enquit-il.  
>- Oui! s'exclama Fili avec un grand sourire. Elle est belle, hein?<br>Thorïn ébouriffa la crinière blonde du garçon, songeant qu'il allait bientôt falloir la tresser.  
>- C'est un très beau dessin, Fili.<br>Quand à dire que Tauriel était belle...sûrement. Si il se plaçait d'un point de vue tout à fait neutre et oubliait ses préjugés sur les Elfes, oui, elle l'était. Même Frerïn le pensait. Belle pour ceux qui aimaient les grandes filles minces, pâles et imberbes. Pas typique des critères Nains.  
>Pour Thorïn, qui trouvait les Elfes singulièrement laids, la vision de Tauriel se situait dans la catégorie du "largement supportable". Et s'il avait dû décrire l'Elfe en un mot, il aurait dit <em>utile<em>.  
>- Pourquoi vous dessinez toute la journée, Idad? demanda respectueusement Fili, sa bouche tordue en une petite moue sérieuse.<br>Thorïn souleva le garçon dans ses bras et lui montra le décret couvert de runes.  
>- Je ne dessine pas, kidhuzûnith, expliqua-t-il, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. C'est mon travail. Je dis au gens ce qu'ils doivent faire pour ne pas qu'ils se trompent.<br>Une bonne chose que le petit s'intéresse aux affaires de la royauté. Après tout, il était quatrième en ligne de succession, voire troisième après Dìs étant donné que Frerïn ne manifestait aucun intérêt pour la politique.  
>- Je pourrais faire ça moi aussi, plus tard?<br>- Quand tu seras grand, promit Thorïn.  
>Le garçon protesta en tirant sur une des tresses parallèles qui encadraient le visage du Roi.<br>- Je suis grand, protesta-t-il, j'ai de la barbe.  
>- C'est vrai, reconnut Thorïn en dégageant délicatement sa tresse du poing de son neveu.<br>Fili arborait à l'angle de la mâchoire des favoris blonds qui commençaient à avoir une certaine épaisseur, et aussi quelque poils dorés qui commençaient à percer sur son menton.  
>- Fili, n'ennuie pas ton Oncle, intervint soudain Dìs d'une voix atone.<br>Thorïn se tourna vers sa soeur qui continuait de fixer la cheminée. Les flammes se reflétaient dans son opulente chevelure noire. Peut-être était-ce mieux qu'il ne puisse voir ce même reflet dans ses yeux morts.  
>Dìs se mourait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son époux et de son plus jeune fils.<br>Et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose à part attendre le retour de Dwalïn et de Bofur qu'il avait renvoyé à la Montagne. En espérant qu'il ne rapportent pas de trop mauvaises nouvelles, même s'il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. La Montagne ne rendait quasiment jamais ce qu'elle avait pris.  
>Tout ce que Thorïn pouvait souhaiter, c'était que sa soeur survive à la perte probable de son Unique pour prendre soin du seul fils qui lui restait. Fili était un enfant brillant qui ne méritait pas de se retrouver orphelin. Quand à l'autre garçon, Thorïn préférait ne pas penser à ce qui en était advenu.<br>- Il ne me gêne pas, Dìs. Au contraire, dit-il en reposant son neveu à terre.  
>La Naine ne répondit pas, déjà repartie.<br>- Viens, Fili, soupira Thorïn. Laissons ta mère se reposer.  
>Comment avait-on pu en arriver là?<p>

Il prit son neveu par la main et quitta la pièce. Avant de refermer la porte, il jeta un dernier regard à sa soeur.  
>La Naine continuait de fixer les flammes, cherchant il ne savait quoi. Sa main était crispée sur sa tresse de mariage dans ses longues mèches noires.<br>La soeur qu'il avait perdue à Erebor n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qui lui avait été rendue. Autrefois, Dis riait, dansait, se battait. À présent, on aurait dit une de ces vieilles poupées articulées aux fils cassés.  
>Des trois enfants de Thraïn, seul Frerïn était resté Mahal savait comment égal à lui-même. Mais Frerïn avait toujours été insouciant et irresponsable. Et lui, Thorïn, avait toujours dû porter les fardeaux de sa lignée seul. Et maintenant qu'il revoyait enfin sa soeur perdue pendant des décennies, habitué qu'il était à la penser morte, il ne la reconnaissait pas et se retrouvait soudain en charge d'un neveu qu'il connaissait à peine.<br>Roi, frère, oncle. Ça faisait beaucoup.  
>Pas étonnant que ses cheveux aient commencé à blanchir prématurément.<br>Lui, au même âge que Fili, était déjà chargé du fardeau d'être le Prince Couronné, l'Héritier de Durïn. En plus de la Quête qui lui échouait personnellement.  
>Il n'était pas si vieux que ça, pourtant. Mais il n'avait jamais pu se permettre d'être insouciant. On attendait beaucoup trop de lui pour cela.<br>Et il n'imposerait pas cela à Fili.  
>- Je peux voir le dragon? demanda soudain le garçon. Je peux? Je peux?<br>Thorïn sourit.  
>L'enthousiasme du gosse faisait plaisir à voir. Mais le dragon dormait on ne savait où, quelque part au fond des cavernes d'Ered Luin, et il n'était jamais bon de le réveiller. Même pour satisfaire la curiosité d'un petit garçon. Et puis, il ne faisait pas spécialement confiance à la créature.<br>- Plus tard, Namadul, promit-il.  
>Avant de refermer la porte, Thorïn jeta un dernier regard à sa soeur. Dis avait tourné la tête et le fixait. Ses yeux vides ressemblaient à deux gouffres de souffrance sans fond. Mais pas rouges de pleurs comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Non.<br>Dis ne pleurait pas. Dis était de la lignée de Durïn, taillée dans la pierre et l'acier. Elle se briserait plutôt que de montrer sa faiblesse, et parfois Thorïn maudissait l'opiniâtreté caractéristique de leur peuple.  
>La Naine retourna son attention vers le feu, et le Roi referma doucement le panneau de bois.<br>La petite main de Fili se glissa dans la sienne. Il était si petit...mais parfois ses réactions étaient tellement au dessus de son âge qu'il se demandait si une vieille âme n'habitait pas ce frêle corps.  
>Puis il riait de sa propre bêtise.<br>Après tout, qui mieux que lui pouvait se prononcer sur ces choses-là?  
>Peut-être qu'il allait enmener le garçon aux forges. Oui. Bonne idée.<br>Avec un peu de chance, Frerïn y serait. Fili était bien plus à l'aise avec son plus jeune oncle.

C'était une belle fin d'après midi sur Ered Luin, et bien que ce soit le début de l'hiver, le ciel était dégagé et l'atmosphère douce. Les maisons de pierre grise de la ville troglodyte construite à flanc de montagne commençaient à prendre avec le débit du crépuscule ces reflets bleus qui avaient donné son nom à l'endroit.  
>En tant que Roi, Thorïn savait qu'il était en droit d'être satisfait, et même fier de son oeuvre. La ville commençait à prospérer, des routes commerciales s'ouvraient, des alliances avaient été conclues, la population était satisfaite de la vie qu'il leur avait offerte.<br>Et pourtant, quand il pensait à l'autre Montagne, à des lieux de là, une bile amère lui montait à la gorge.  
>Il était Roi, oui, mais Roi en Exil, tant que l'Autre règnerait sur Erebor.<br>Ered Luin était un refuge, non seulement pour les Nains échappés de la Montagne Solitaire, mais aussi d'autres créatures ayant à un moment où à un autre été les victimes de l'usurpateur. Quelques Semi-Hommes très discrets, les rares rescapés humains du sac de l'autrefois très puissante ville de Dale après qu'ils aient refusé de payer un tribut, un Changeur de Peau dans les bois alentours et même un Dragon qui refusait de parler à quiconque et passait son temps à dormir dans les profondeurs de la seule caverne assez grande pour l'accueillir.  
>Il faisait un banquier très honorable, cependait. Un linceul n'avait pas de poches, un dragon non plus. Il pouvait garder un trésor mais se montrait incapable de s'en servir. Mais qu'il manque une seule pièce et il devenait pire qu'un huissier de justice.<br>Dangereux, mais utile, comme Tauriel, qui pourtant ne devait pas sa présence à Ered Luin au Roi sous la Montagne, mais à son propre peuple. Thorïn n'aimait pas les Elfes, mais l'ennemi de son ennemi était son ami. Tauriel était acceptée, à défaut d'être appréciée, et la cité ne s'en portait pas plus mal.  
>- Je pourrais aller jouer avec Tilda? demanda Fili.<br>- Si son père est d'accord, acquiesça Thorïn.  
>Son neveu semblait absolument fasciné par la famille du Capitaine de la Garde, assez cosmopolite par ailleurs. Ce qui se comprenait. Il y avait peu d'enfant Nains de l'âge de son neveu, et si les deux aînés, Sigrid et Baïn, étaient trop âgés, même si plus jeunes que Fili en nombre d'années, la cadette était une bonne camarade de jeu. Fili se sentait seul et il le comprenait. Tout ce que Thorïn espérait, c'était que Dwalïn et Bofur ne reviennent pas seuls de leur expédition.<br>Il se demanda soudain à quoi ressemblait l'autre garçon, son autre neveu qu'il n'avait jamais vu et ne rencontrerait peut-être jamais. Fili était le portrait miniature de Vili avec sa cascade de boucles dorées et sa carrure courte et puissante, mais il avait les yeux bleus typiques de la lignée de Durïn. D'après ce que Dis avait laissé entendre avant de s'enfermer dans le chagrin, Kili ressemblait à Frerïn. Un petit brun, donc.  
>Son propre reflet dans un des boucliers pendus au mur attira son attention.<br>Thorïn soupira.  
>Tout ce qu'il voyait était un Nain à la barbe courte et aux tempes grisonnantes, aux yeux bleus éteints et aux sourcils perpétuellement froncés. Royal, certe, mais les cernes sous ses yeux et le pli amer qu'avait pris sa bouche au fil des années lui donnaient un air austère et sombre.<br>Il se sentait vieux. Vieux, seul, usé, écrasé par une tâche trop lourde.  
>Fili était jeune et avait la vie devant lui. Et il était libre. Le garçon ignorait la chance qu'il avait et peut-être valait-il mieux que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.<p>

- Thorïn!  
>Il s'arracha à son propre regard dans le métal poli et soupira. Il n'y avait que Frerïn pour hurler comme ça dans un couloir de pierre à la résonnance d'exception.<br>- Que ce passe-t-il, Nadad? s'informa-t-il tandis que Fili s'accrochait aux jambes du nouveau venu.  
>Frerïn était hors d'haleine et déchevelé, comme d'habitude. Les perles des tresses de sa chevelure cliquetaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Comme toujours, Thorïn fut frappé de voir à quel point son frère, pourtant son cadet de très peu d'années, semblait jeune à côté de lui. Il n'y avait pas d'argenté dans ses cheveux d'un brun plus clair que les siens, pas de pli soucieux entre ses sourcils, et ses yeux bleus étincelaient de vie.<br>- Dwalïn et Bofur sont arrivés, annonça le Prince.  
>Le regard de Thorïn fit un aller et retour entre son frère, Fili, et la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Dìs.<br>- Et?  
>Frerïn arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.<br>- Le petit est avec eux.  
>C'était bien plus que tout ce que Thorïn avait osé espérer.<br>Fili tira sur la manche de son oncle avec insistance.  
>- Kee est arrivé? demanda-t-il, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Je peux le voir?<br>Le Roi le poussa gentiment vers la porte.  
>- Va chercher ton Amad, dis lui de venir en salle du trône, ordonna-t-il, avant de suivre Frerïn qui était déjà repartit en quatrième vitesse.<br>Nul n'en connaissait la raison, mais Frerïn était toujours en train de courir. Mahal seul savait pourquoi.  
>- Tu l'as vu? demanda Thorïn.<br>Le sourire du Prince se fana légèrement.  
>- Le gosse? Oui.<br>Thorïn l'interrogea du regard. Il n'aimait pas ce ton. Frerïn soupira.  
>- Il va bien. Il est juste un peu...secoué. Enfin, tu verras.<p>

Effectivement, Thorïn vit.  
>Il serait plus exact de dire qu'il entendit tout d'abord, Dwalïn ayant la voix qui portait.<br>- REVIENS ICI, ESPÈCE DE PETIT...BOFUR, AIDE-MOI!  
>Thorïn ouvrit la porte à la volée.<br>- AH, TU TOMBES BIEN, TOI! hurla Dwalïn dès qu'il l'aperçut. TU VAS DIRE À TON NEVEU DE...  
>- Où est-il? l'interrompit Thorïn.<br>Il ne voyait l'enfant nulle part et c'était plutôt inquiétant.  
>Bofur cessa de tordre sa chapka dans ses mains pour désigner le sommet de la statue de Thror derrière le trône, au fond de la salle.<br>D'abord il ne vit rien. Puis, effectivement, niché à la jointure de l'épaule et de la tête, une petite silhouette aux yeux brillants de larmes.  
>- Comment est-il grimpé là-haut?<br>Dwalïn leva les bras au ciel.  
>- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi? Il a pas arrêté de nous faire des coups comme ça depuis le début!<br>Thorïn plissa les yeux. La statue était une énorme pièce de granit de six mètres, abrupte et rude. Comment le gamin avait pu se fourrer là-haut, il n'en savait rien. Comment ils allaient le faire descendre, il n'en savait rien non plus.  
>- Kili, descend, s'il te plaît, implora Bofur.<br>- Non, cria le petit d'une voix grêle entrecoupée de sanglots. Je veux pas retourner avec le vilain chauve!  
>Thorïn incendia Dwalïn du regard. Frerïn pouffa.<br>- Puis-je vous aider, Aranen? s'enquit une voix douce.  
>Thorïn faillit faire un bond de surprise.<br>Elfe trois fois damnée. Elle avait décidémment le chic pour apparaître n'importe où au moment où on s'y attendait le moins.  
>Le plus terrifiant était sans doute qu'on ne l'entendait jamais arriver. Elle aurait pu faire un assassin très compétent.<br>Il se retourna.  
>Tauriel se tenait derrière lui, ses longs cheveux d'un roux brillant ramenés en une épaisse tresse sur son épaule, le fixant de son indéniablement beau regard, d'un vert mordoré. Et vide.<br>Le Roi était toujours stupéfait de constater que bien que l'Elfe ne puisse pas le voir, ses yeux aveugles étaient toujours fixés droit sur lui. Tauriel ne voyait pas, mais pourtant, elle n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux.  
>Elle voyait mieux et bien plus loin que n'importe qui. Ses sens elfiques s'étaient affinés à l'extrême pour compenser son handicap.<br>Pour elle, chaque bruit de pas était différent, chaque odeur identifiable, le moindre souffle d'air sous sa peau donnait le temps qu'il faisait ou la présence de quelqu'un, le moindre écho renvoyé à ses oreilles indiquait un obstacle.  
>Non, Tauriel n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux, bien qu'il n'en eut pas toujours été ainsi.<br>Elle n'avait jamais dit pourquoi ce châtiment lui avait été infligé lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée, presque soixante ans plus tôt, affamée, épuisée et famélique, vêtue de loques, sa chevelure rasée presque jusqu'à la racine et ses pupilles encore saignantes, mais il avait toujours eut le pressentiment que cela avait été injustifié.  
>Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir.<br>Les Elfes étaient décidémment des barbares, pour infliger cela à un membre de leur propre peuple. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait recueillie. Peut-être parce qu'elle était exilée, affamée et humiliée. Comme lui à cette époque.  
>Et puis l'Elfe était utile. Même sans yeux, elle pouvait encore se battre avec une férocité et une précision proprement terrifiantes. Et elle possèdait des talents de guérisseuse non négligeables, dont il ne pouvait se permettre de se passer, surtout alors que ce qui lui restait de son peuple se traînait sur les routes.<br>Il aurait pu la renvoyer une fois que son état l'aurait permis, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.  
>Par rancoeur envers les autres Elfes, pas par bonté d'âme, hein?<br>Mais bon, il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la tête de leur Roi s'il découvrait qu'il donnait justement asile à une criminelle bannie du Royaume Sylvestre. Criminelle qui de surcroît, lui avait, par reconnaissance, juré allégeance et fidélité, à lui et ses descendants, jusqu'à la fin de la lignée ou de son existence. Autant dire pour toujours puisque les Elfes étaient en principe immortels.  
>Aujourd'hui, Tauriel allait bien. Cela avait pris du temps, mais plus aucun Nain d'Ered Luin ne faisait de geste conjuratoire en la voyant. Et beaucoup venaient la consulter pour un remède ou un conseil, quand ils ne se faisaient pas carrément soigner par elle lorsqu'elle assistait le vieux Oïn.<br>Donc oui, Thorïn supposait que l'Elfe était heureuse, surtout depuis qu'elle avait épousé Bard et s'occupait des trois enfants issus du précédent mariage de son mari.  
>Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait jusqu'à l'apprécier, bien sûr.<br>- À moins que vous ne vous proposiez pour faire descendre mon neveu de la statue où il a réussi à se percher, je doute que votre aide soit nécessaire, Tauriel, dit-il sèchement.  
>L'Elfe acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.<br>- La statue de Thror? demanda-t-elle.  
>- Oui.<p>

L'Elfe se dirigea vers la sculpture de son pas souple et élastique. Sans aide, mais elle connaissait certainement le lieu par cœur. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur la sculpture pour la sentir avant d'aggriper fermement le granit et de commencer à grimper.  
>Même aveugle, elle savait d'instinct où poser le pied, et même Thorïn était toujours impressionné, à son corps défendant.<br>- Elle va se rompre le cou, marmonna Dwalïn.  
>Lui, par contre, n'avais jamais surmonté son aversion sur les Elfes.<br>- Dix pièces d'or que non, blagua Frerïn.  
>Tauriel finit pas atteindre le haut de la statue, prenant appui des pieds sur l'avant-bras massif pour se hisser à la hauteur du garçon. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais Thorïn savait qu'elle pouvait l'entendre respirer et bouger et sentir ses mouvements et sa position grâce aux modifications de l'air sur sa peau.<br>- Paye, Dwalïn, commenta Frerïn.  
>- Il faut descendre, Pinig, dit doucement Tauriel en tendant lentement la main vers l'enfant recroquevillé.<br>- Non, renifla-t-il. Le méchant va me prendre.  
>Dwalïn leva les yeux au ciel.<br>- Le méchant ne te prendra pas, c'est promis, le cajola l'Elfe en lui caressant les cheveux.  
>- Tu as les mêmes oreilles que Bilbo, dit Kili en avançant une main pour en tirer une des pointes.<br>- Et il repart avec ça, marmonna Dwalïn.  
>- Quoi? interrogea Thorïn.<br>- Je t'expliquerais plus tard.  
>- Viens, Pinig, murmura Tauriel en attirant le garçon dans ses bras.<br>L'Elfe se balança sur son bras libre et dégringola la statue, atterrissant souplement sur ses pieds. Elle déposa le garçon à terre et celui-ci s'accrocha à sa jambe comme un marin à une ancre, considérant tout le monde autour de lui avec méfiance.  
>Le garçon était effectivement une miniature de Frerïn. Un Frerïn trop grand et trop mince pour son âge, d'une saleté incroyable et avec deux yeux semblables à des puits de charbon remplis de peur et de colère.<br>-Merci, Tauriel, dit Thorïn en inclinant la tête.  
>L'Elfe sourit et haussa les épaules.<br>- Ce n'était rien, vraiment. Vous n'avez jamais eu à persuader Tilda d'aller au lit.  
>- Kee?<br>Une tornade blonde fit irruption dans la salle, suivie par une Dìs échevelée dont les jupons volaient en tout sens. Un semblant de vie semblait lui avoir été rendu.  
>Fili courit droit à l'Elfe.<br>- Kee!  
>L'autre garçon recula, secouant la tête.<br>Au nom de Mahal, qu'avait-il bien pu subir pour réagir comme ça?  
>Fili tendit la main avec incertitude.<br>- Kee? Tu me reconnais pas? Je suis Fee.  
>Le menton du petit brun se mit à trembler. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.<br>- Fee? murmura-t-il.  
>Fili enroula ses bras autour de son petit frère, qui ne résista pas. Thorïn ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que malgré leur différence d'âge, Kili était légèrement plus grand que son aîné.<br>- Tout va bien, Nadadith. Je suis là, maintenant.  
>Le garçon blond fit un geste une direction de ses oncles.<br>- C'est Oncle Thorïn et à côté oncle Frerïn, tu vois, Kee?  
>Le petit hocha la tête.<br>- Kili? Tu me reconnais?  
>Dìs avait des larmes dans la voix.<br>- Amad...  
>Le garçon se dégagea des bras de son frère et courut sangloter dans ceux de sa mère.<br>Dìs aussi pleurait.  
>Elle prit le petit par les épaules et l'observa attentivement.<br>- Comme tu as grandi, s'émerveilla Dìs.  
>Elle grimaça.<br>- Mais tu es trop maigre. Et quelle couche de crasse!  
>Thorïn se sentit mieux, tout d'un coup. L'ancienne Dìs semblait de retour.<br>Elle passa la main le long de la mâchoire de son fils.  
>- Tu as de la barbe, s'étonna-t-elle.<br>Les yeux du petit s'écarquillèrent, puis un flot de larmes en jaillirent.  
>- Elle a dit que j'étais un vrai Nain, maintenant, bredouilla-t-il.<br>Dìs sourit.  
>- C'est vrai, Mizimel. Qui a dit ça?<br>- Bilbo, sanglota le petit garçon.  
>Encore ça.<br>Thorïn se tourna vers Dwalïn et Bofur. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas dans cette histoire.  
>- Allez-vous me dire, à la fin, qui est Bilbo?<p>

**à suivre, vendredi prochain!**

**Notes: Yep, Frerïn est vivant. Et oui, ce sera Bard/Tauriel. Et Dwalïn/Dis. Et peut-être Ori/Bofur. Et Smauglock.**

**Traduction du Khuzdul:  
>Hubmaruthukhghurû: trou du cul<br>Amad: mère  
>Idad: oncle<br>Namadul: neveu  
>Kidhuzûnith: petit garçon doré<br>Nadad: frère  
>Nadadith: petit frère<br>Mizimel: précieux trésor  
><strong>  
><strong><span>Traduction du Sindarin:<span>  
>Aranen: mon roi<br>Pinig: petit**

**Comme beaucoup demandent des images en ce qui concernent les OC et les genderbends, voici les acteurs que je choisirait:  
><strong>**Bilbo: Billie Piper (dans Mansfield Park ou Penny Dreadful)  
>Frerin: Martin Sheen (dans Underworld 3: le soulèvement des Lycans)<strong>**  
>Ori: Sophie Turner (dans Game of Thrones)<br>Dis: Eva Green (dans 300: La Naissance d'un Empire, Camelot ou Kingdom of Heaven)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Donc...finalement, j'ai laissé le chapitre comme il était (poil dans la main...). Il est rated M à cause de la violence. Je crois que j'ai vraiment fait fort sur ce coup-là. Ne lisez pas si vous êtes sensibles. C'est pas la torture du rat de GoT mais presque...  
>Bilbo est folle. Vous l'avez compris.<strong>

**Si quelqu'un veux traduire cette fic en anglais, envoyez-moi un PM.**

Chapitre 9

_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death, _  
><em> Won't you spare me over til another year<em>

_ But what is this, that I cant see_  
><em> with ice cold hands taking hold of me<em>

_ When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, _  
><em> who will have mercy on your soul<em>

_ Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death, _

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold_  
><em> Nothing satisfies me but your soul<em>

_ Oh, Death, _  
><em> Well I am Death, none can excel, <em>  
><em> I'll open the door to heaven or hell. <em>

_ Oh, Death, оh Death, _  
><em> my name is Death and the end is here...<em>

_Jen Titus, "Oh Death"_

La pierre raclant l'acier poli produisait un crissement stridant et désagréable qui résonnait dans la caverne et jusque dans la moelle de ses os.  
>Bilbo posa le bloc de granit poli sur le sol et frotta l'acier avec la lanière de cuir. La lame était déjà polie comme un miroir et le tranchant plus aiguisé qu'un rasoir, mais elle continua sa besogne, répétant mécaniquement les mêmes gestes depuis des heures. Encore un peu, et elle serait satisfaite.<br>Pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir, la préparation se devait d'être parfaite.  
>Ses bras étaient raides et engourdis d'avoir reproduit le même mouvement à l'infini, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Son esprit était vide. Chaque fois qu'elle voulait penser à autre chose qu'à sa tâche, elle avait l'impression de se heurter à un mur de glace.<br>Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était observer le reflet de ses yeux sur la lame du couteau, froide dans sa main. Parfois ce n'était pas ses yeux qu'elle voyait mais ceux du gosse, noirs et veloutés.  
>La douleur dans ses bras était diffuse, sourde. Des courbatures, mais elle en était étrangement détachée. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, à vrai dire. À la longue, elle finissait par l'oublier.<br>Cela faisait un mois que Kili avait disparu, deux semaines depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé le courage et la force physique de s'extirper de sa paillasse, deux jours qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien mangé, et quelques heures que Bilbo était en manque de Vieux Toby.  
>Sa blessure à la cheville s'était infectée. Une bête coupure et voilà ce que ça donnait. Elle avait passé deux semaines allongée sur sa paillasse, enveloppée dans la couverture, fiévreuse, tremblante, transpirante, gémissant en appelant le nom du gamin, lui demanda pardon dans son délire de n'avoir pas su le protéger.<br>Dans ses rares moments de lucidité, elle s'était nourri du pain qu'elle avait ramené, bouchée par bouchée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de la miche qu'un fin croûton noir et rassis.  
>Puis la fièvre s'était retirée, la laissant épuisée et l'esprit curieusement lucide. Une lucidité terrifiante qui la surprenait elle-même.<br>Elle avait trouvé la force de claudiquer jusqu'en en ville. Elle était même montée dans les étages supérieurs pour aller au nouvel, allant jusqu'à traîner, déguisée en mendiante boîteuse, ce qui n'était pas trop difficile.  
>Si le Roi avait dit vrai, il avait besoin d'un héritier et ferait forcément une déclaration officielle. Mais rien. Il ne se passa rien et nul ne savait rien. Pour Bilbo, les perspectives que cela ouvrait étaient moins que rassurantes. Soit le Roi avait menti et tué Kili, soit il n'avait pas le gamin. Mais dans ce cas Kili pouvait tout aussi bien être mort. Ou enlevé par un maquereau qui le vendrait à des individus amateurs de Hobbits et de petits garçons.<br>Ou pire.  
>Elle avait cherché. Cherché. Cherché. Sans interruption. Elle était même allée jusqu'à poser des questions. Mais aucune réponse n'était venue. Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à son petit garçon.<br>L'ignorance calmait la douleur, quelque part.  
>Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, c'était que son petit Nain, son petit ange, son bébé, n'était plus là, ne serait plus jamais là.<p>

À la pensée de Kili, Bilbo laissa involontairement échapper un sanglot étranglé. Elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses émotions aussi bien qu'avant. Il y avait eu une fissure dans son esprit et Kili s'y était glissé et à présent elle en récoltait les conséquences.  
>Machinalement, la Hobbite gratta sa cheville encore enveloppée d'un chiffon crasseux. Ça ne guérissait pas bien, et la croûte qui s'était formée n'avait pas bel aspect, mais c'était mieux que rien. L'infection avait à peu près disparu. Du moins, elle le supposait. Ça <em>pulsait<em>, comme si la plaie était vivante et indépendante. Mais elle ne le sentait pas vraiment. Comme si elle n'habitait pas à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Qu'elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.  
>À l'image de la douloureuse impression de creux perpétuel juste en dessous de l'estomac, et qui n'était pas de la faim.<br>Elle avait faim, oui. Mais pas de nourriture.  
>Bilbo fit virevolter le couteau entre ses doigts. La lame sifflait en tranchant l'air, projetant des taches de lumière mouvantes sur les murs.<br>Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait tuer le Roi sous la Montagne. Elle ne retournerait pas au palais, sauf pour mettre fin à son existence.  
>Mais quelqu'un devait payer. Et elle savait exactement qui.<br>_Vengeance.  
><em>Voilà ce à quoi son esprit brisé en mille morceaux et emplit d'images de petits Nains morts la poussait depuis des jours.  
><em>Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance.<em>  
>Était-elle folle? Peut-être. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été à ce point obsédée par quelque chose.<br>Elle était une voleuse. Ce soir, elle allait voler des vies. Un pas de plus sur l'échelle.  
>Après, qu'elle meure ou qu'elle vive, cela importait peu. Kili n'était plus là pour lui donner une raison de continuer.<p>

Bilbo se leva, dépliant ses jambes engourdies.  
>Elle se passa précautioneusement la lame sur le bout de l'index. La peau se fendit immédiatement et elle grimaça à la soudaine douleur. La Hobbite se traça trois traits sanglants parallèles verticaux sur le visage, dont un en travers de l'oeil.<br>- Vengeance, murmura-t-elle.  
>Une vieille tradition naine. Tout le monde saurait et gare à ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin.<br>Elle colla une petite pièce de tissu sur le bout de son doigt meurtri et glissa la lame dans son pantalon. Le métal froid contre sa peau lui arracha un frisson. La fièvre n'était pas complètement partie. Pas important. Ajoutée à la faim, elle la rendait plus lucide et plus conscience de ses propres limites.  
>Important, pour un assassin.<br>Elle passa la tête au dehors de la planque, scrutant l'obscurité et respirant à pleins poumons. C'était la nuit, au dehors, et normalement elle ne serait jamais sortit à cette heure, mais c'était justement pour ça qu'on ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'elle frappe.  
>Silencieuse comme une ombre, Bilbo se glissa hors de la trappe, descendit l'échelle et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres en direction de la ville, le couteau glacé bien caché contre sa cuisse.<p>

* * *

><p>Dwalïn se savait particulièrement difficile de caractère.<br>Il ne pouvait nier qu'il l'avait toujours été. Il faisait des efforts, vraiment.  
>Mais là, tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de remonter le tunnel, de quitter la Montagne, de galoper jusqu'à Ered Luin et d'étrangler son Roi et accessoirement meilleur ami avec ses propres tresses.<br>C'était vrai, quoi.  
>À peine arrivé et déjà reparti? Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller boire une bière à la taverne ni de voir Dìs en privé qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau sur la route, et puis sous la Montagne, dans un tunnel froid et dégoû ça parce que Thorïn était absolument fou de son nouveau neveu, oui, parfaitement, le petit monstre, et que ledit neveu réclamait à corps et à cris la présence de la...créature.<br>Un peu de discipline pour le gosse, n'était-ce pas trop demander?  
>Mais non.<br>Oh, ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas essayé d'argumenter. Mais bien qu'il soit considéré comme un Nain particulièrement borné et résistant, il était de notoriété publique que Thorïn pouvait se montrer encore plus borné et résistant quand il avait quelque chose en tête. Et quand à Thorïn s'ajoutaient le gosse, plus son frère, plus Frerïn, plus Bofur, plus Dìs, plus les enfants de Bard et Bard lui-même et même l'Elfe femelle, oui, même elle, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'incliner. Et donc, retour à la case départ. La Montagne en ce qui le concernait.  
>Maudits soient-ils. Tous.<br>Bon. Okay. Sauf Dìs. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas par amour quand même.  
>Dwalïn caressa doucement le manche de sa hache. Au moins, s'il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs à vif sur quelqu'un, la Montagne se ferait un plaisir de lui fournir la personnes adéquate. Il y avait de tout, ici. Des Orcs, des soldats, des voleurs et des crève-la-faim. Et des rats, aussi, beaucoup de rats, mais il n'allait pas perdre sa dignité à massacrer des rongeurs à la hache. Piètre victoire contre de piètres adversaires.<br>Pour lui, qui se rappelait d'Erebor telle qu'elle était autrefois, prospère et en paix, il était chaque fois plus difficile d'y retourner et de la voir lentement s'effondrer sur elle-même ainsi sans pouvoir rien faire.  
>- C'est encore loin? se plaignit Bofur derrière-lui. Je me rappelle pas d'être passé par là, la dernière fois.<br>Dwalïn soupira et leva plus haut sa torche. Ce n'était pas, définitivement pas le moment de se perdre. Une mine telle que celle-ci pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment. Bofur était né dans une famille de mineurs avant d'être un fabricant de jouets, à la base, et devait donc le savoir mieux que quiconque.  
>La voix perpétuellement sarcastique du voleur résonna sous les voûtes de pierre.<br>- On est perdu, mon grand?  
>Dwalïn serra les poings pour s'empêcher de l'étrangler. Ce type était le fléau de son existence et le savait parfaitement. Malgré tout le respect qu'il devait et vouait à Thorïn, Dwalïn avait parfois envie de le secouer jusqu'à lui remettre les idées en place.<br>Pourquoi, entre autre supplices, avait-il précisément choisi pour l'accompagner dans les bas-fonds de la Montagne, de lui imposer la présence du voleur derrière lui, qui se curait négligemment les ongles de la pointe de sa lame, lui souriant insolemment dès qu'il avait le malheur de lui adresser la parole?  
>Longue histoire, entre eux.<br>Si Dwalïn avait gagné une pièce d'or par fois où il avait failli le coffrer et où il avait lamentablement échoué, il aurait prit sa retraite depuis longtemps. Toujours le jeu du chat et de la souris, et le pire était que le voleur semblait apprécier.  
>Et maintenant, il était là, à portée de main, et il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher. Tout ça parce que Thorïn lui avait trouvé de l'utilité, et l'avait nommé Maître Espion. Autrement dit, intouchable, indécelable, invisible...et indispensable.<br>Bien que Dwalïn et lui eussent conclu une trève temporaire qui risquait fort de se prolonger pour un temps indéterminé, ils continuaient de se haïr cordialement, et Dwalïn avait pris l'habitude de vérifier ses poches assez souvent pour voir si rien n'y manquait.

Il examina le tunnel. Non, il n'était pas perdu. Pas du tout. Pour preuve, il reconnaissait cet embranchement.  
>N'eût été sa fierté, il aurait laissé le voleur les guider. Après tout, il était celui du trio qui connaissait le mieux les bas-fonds, sans doute mieux que le contenu de sa propre poche. Mais Dwalïn ne s'abaisserait pas à demander de l'aide à l'imbécile goguenard qui se gaussait dans son dos. Il serait capable de l'obliger à supplier à genoux, le bâtard.<br>- On trouve la fille et on se tire, grogna-t-il. Cet endroit me file la chair de poule.  
>- Elle a un nom, tu sais, dit doucement le voleur.<br>Ouais. La fille avait un nom. Ou surnom, il ne savait pas.  
>Dwalïn n'avait pas été supris de savoir que le voleur connaissait la Hobbite en question. Mais pas surpris du tout. En tant que Maître Espion, et c'était précisémen pour cela que Thorïn l'avait élevé à ce poste, il savait toujours tout. C'était parfois terrifiant.<br>Dwalïn se demandait parfois à quelles extrémités il avait été réduit pour survivre aussi longtemps sous la Montagne, avant son exfiltration.  
>Parfois, c'était mieux de ne pas savoir et de ne pas demander.<br>Le voleur qu'il avait connu avant que l'usurpateur ne vienne, à peine un adolescent, était juste un gosse kleptomane et insouciant qu'il avait dû souvent ramener à son frère, la main au collet. Il l'avait cru mort, comme tant d'autres, jusqu'à son arrivée inopinée. Sans trop le regretter, pour être franc.  
>Mais ce n'était plus un gamin exaspérant qui était revenu. Sauf en ce qui concernait la seconde partie de la proposition. Il était toujours exaspérant, mais il semblait désormais avoir quelques valeurs. Voleur, cambrioleur, assassin, espion...mais pour une cause juste.<br>Dwalïn ne croyait pas à la rédemption, surtout dans le cas du voleur. Mais à l'opportunisme positif, certainement.  
>- On y est presque, annonça-t-il.<br>Le tunnel sentait le renfermé et le cadavre. Comme la dernière fois, en plus diffus. Un courant d'air froid sifflait au niveau du plafond de pierre.  
>Le voleur poussa un juron à mi-voix. Dwalïn se retourna pour le voir se baisser et essuyer le sol du bout des doigts. Il approcha la torche.<br>Le sol était couvert de taches brunâtres presques effacées. Des empreintes, pour être plus précis. Un pied unique, trop large pour être celui d'un Nain. Mais les empreintes étaient beaucoup trop légères et les espaces entre elles, quoique irréguliers, bien trop réduits, pour êtres ceux que laisserait un Homme ou un Orc.  
>- C'est du sang? demanda Bofur d'un air incertain.<br>- On dirait bien, marmonna le voleur entre ses dents.  
>Dwalïn ne pu que remarquer qu'il avait l'air inquiet. C'était la première fois, à vrai dire, qu'il le voyait s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il s'était même porté volontaire pour cette mission dès qu'il avait appris, par ses propres moyens plus ou moins légaux, bien entendu, qu'elle consistait à exfiltrer de la Montagne une Semie-Homme du nom de Bilbo Baggins.<br>- Je lui dois ça, avait-il répondu en haussant les épaules quand on lui avait demandé ses raisons.  
>Perturbant.<br>Qu'avait donc cette fille de spécial pour qu'autant de gens s'intéressent à elle?  
>Il haussa les épaules. Le voleur avait sans doute couché avec. C'était la seule explication plausible qu'il voyait.<br>La lumière de la torche balaya le tunnel. Les traces sanglantes en suivait visiblement tout le tracé. Elle ne semblaient pas très récentes, et Dwalïn se prit à espérer qu'ils ne trouveraient pas un cadavre en décomposition au bout.  
>- On avance, ordonna-t-il sèchement.<br>L'issue du tunnel n'était plus très loin.

Ils atteignirent rapidement le puit de mine abandonné et la première chose que vit Dwalïn, c'était que l'échelle était descendue. Il échangea un regard avec Bofur. Elle était remontée, la dernière fois, et ils avaient dû en trouver une autre en fouillant un peu plus loin dans la mine.  
>Dwalïn commença son ascension avec précaution. Il n'aimait pas trop les échelles. Principalement parce qu'elles avaient tendance à se briser sous son poids.<br>Et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle et tremblait et craquait dangereusement. Lorsqu'il atteignit la trappe, il était en sueur et ses paumes pleuraient comme des madeleines.  
>Le Nain passa la tête à l'intérieur et poussa un juron.<br>- Alors? demanda Bofur d'en bas.  
>- Personne, grogna-t-il.<br>Il se hissa pesamment dans la cabane et fronça le nez. Un entêtant arôme de Vieux Toby flottait dans l'air. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Mais comment pouvait-on fumer ces trucs-là?  
>Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré le gamin. Une paillasse, une couverture miteuse. Un broc en grès. Et un amas de chiffons sales dans un coin.<br>Et des empreintes de pieds ensanglantées sur le sol, là aussi.  
>La tête du voleur apparut par la trappe. Il grimpa à son tour dans la cabane de planches, suivit du marchand de jouet. Bofur souleva un des chiffons crasseux et le passa à Dwalïn en frissonnant de dégoût. Le tissu grossier était imprègné de sang noirâtre et constellé de tâches jaunâtres, immanquablement du pus. L'étoffe était encore légèrement humide.<br>- Ça ressemble à une infection, non? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.  
>- On l'a manquée, annonça le voleur. Pas de beaucoup, je dirais.<br>- Elle pourrait tour aussi bien être morte, dit sèchement Dwalïn.  
>Le voleur leva les yeux au ciel.<br>- Tu vois un cadavre quelque part?  
>Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et sortit sa pipe. Dwalïn le regarda faire, estomaqué.<br>- On peut savoir ce que tu fais?  
>- J'attends qu'elle revienne, répondit-il placidement, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.<br>- Qui te dit qu'elle va revenir?  
>Le voleur haussa nonchalamment les épaules et désigna l'extérieur du tuyau de sa pipe.<br>- C'est la nuit, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Elle ne restera pas dehors longtemps si elle tient à sa peau.  
>Bofur s'assit sur la paillasse et commença à tailler distraitement un morceau de bois de la pointe de son couteau.<br>- Tu la connais bien, cette fille, non? observa-t-il.  
>Le voleur inclina la tête, soufflant un anneau de fumée. Il avait au moins, remarqua Dwalïn en s'appuyant bras croisés contre le mur, la décence de fumer du bon tabac d'Ered Luin.<br>- Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi acharné à survivre, soupira le voleur en reprenant une bouffée. Je suis sûre que même Thorïn n'est pas aussi borné qu'elle.  
>Il jeta un regard à Dwalïn.<br>- Sans vouloir manquer de respect.  
>Il s'appuya contre le mur de bois et son regard se perdit dans le vague.<br>- Je l'ai trouvé dans le charnier. Là où ils...foutent les cadavres des condamnés à mort. Pas très agréable, comme endroit.  
>Il frissonna.<br>- Sauf qu'elle, elle respirait encore. Jamais vu ça, je vous dit. C'était pas beau à voir.  
>- On peut savoir ce que tu faisais dans un charnier? grogna Dwalïn entre ses dents.<br>Le voleur le regarda d'un air condescendant.  
>- À ton avis?<br>Dwalïn lui montra les dents. Décidément, ce type ne respectait rien. Pas même les morts. N'y avait-il rien de sacré, pour lui?  
>Il décida que la suite des exploits de cette crapule ne lui importait pas et se désintéressa totalement de la conversation. Le Nain reporta son attention sur la trappe.<br>Malheureusement, il semblait qu'ignorer l'insuportable caquetage du voleur soit impossible. La Semie-Homme avait intérêt à se dépêcher de revenir. Sinon il était fort possible qu'il ait étranglé ce bâtard sous peu. Et ce ne serait même pas de sa faute.

* * *

><p>Elle marchait vite, se dissimulant dans les ombres, évitant les torches et les taches de lumière sur le sol. Sa cheville blessée l'élançait désagréablement, mais c'était à peu près supportable, et ça ne l'handicapait pas trop. Le couteau était mal attaché et battait contre sa cuisse mais point où elle en était, un tel détail ne la gênait plus.<br>Un cadavre étalé dans le caniveau lui barrait la route, elle sauta par dessus, faisant fuir une demie douzaine de rats faméliques, couinant d'outrage. Lorsqu'elle se réceptionna, un éclair de douleur remonta tout le long de sa jambe.  
>Elle serra les dents et continua sa route. Un groupe d'Orc la contraignit à faire un large détour, mais elle avait le temps. Tout le temps qu'elle voulait.<br>Elle connaissait le chemin par coeur, bien que ce fut la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait pour une autre raison que la raison habituelle. Et sans doute la dernière au vu de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.  
>Au loin, un Warg hurla.<br>Bilbo s'engagea dans la ruelle en silence, rasant le mur.  
>La porte de bois était fermée. Peu importe. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter.<br>La Hobite ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit le fil de fer qu'elle introduisit dans la serrure, satisfaite de le sentir se tordre entre les gonds.  
>- Allez, sois gentille, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle manipulait les pièces de métal.<br>Le loquet cliqueta sèchement et elle se figea au bruit, mais rien ne bougea. Elle retira précautionneusement le fil et appuya sur la poignée, retenant le panneau de bois, espérant que la porte ne grincerait pas.  
>Elle ne grinça pas et s'ouvrit lentement, et elle accompagna le mouvement de la porte, la refermant avec fluidité derrière elle. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, et les meubles assombris semblaient menaçants, la plupart, construits à échelle humaine étant plus haut qu'elle et la dominant de leur masse.<br>L'arôme de la drogue flottait ici aussi dans l'atmosphère. C'était rassurant et en même temps pas. Sa gorge se serra. Elle se sentait oppressée, observée.  
>Il fallait en finir, et vite.<br>Ses doigts s'enroulèrent silencieusement sur le pommeau de sa lame. Le contact froid lui arracha un frisson.  
><em>Vengeance.<em>  
>Ses paumes étaient moites et glissaient, mais elle resserra sa prise.<br>_À l'étage._  
>Elle se dirigea comme un automate vers l'escalier vermoulu au fond de la pièce, bénissant sa légèreté naturelle de Hobbite qui empêchait les marches délabrées de craquer sous son poids. Chaque pas lui semblait plus lourd que le précédent. Elle n'aimait pas les escaliers, et sa cheville non plus.<br>Lorsqu'elle atteint l'étage, elle était essoufflée et s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre discrètement sa respiration, espérant ne pas trop troubler le silence.  
>L'étage était encore plus sombre que la pièce du bas, si c'était et il lui fallu du temps pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et ne distinguent une forme allongée sur le sol en travers du palier.<br>Elle faillit ricaner quand elle compris ce que c'était.  
>Donc, comme ça, Alfrid dormait sur le paillasson, et pas dans le lit du Maître comme tout le monde pensait.<br>Quelque part, ça ne la surprenait pas. Qui, franchement, voudrait d'_Alfrid_ comme chaufferette? Et puis, ça arrangeait ses affaires. Les choses allaient être beaucoup plus faciles comme ça.  
><em>Vengeance.<em>  
>Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le couteau jusqu'à ce que ses jointures lui fassent mal.<br>Les ronflements de l'homme résonnaient dans toute la cage d'escalier. Il dormait sur un matelas miteux, enveloppé dans son manteau, sa chemise de nuit remontée dévoilant ses jambes pâles et rachitiques.  
>Bilbo s'approcha de lui silencieusement et se mit à genoux, lui glissant la lame sous le menton. Le métal gratta les picots de barbe mal rasé. De près, il était encore plus répugnant, sa bouche entrouverte dévoilant ses dents pourries. Il remua un peu et grogna dans son sommeil, mais ne s'éveilla pas.<br>La Hobbite appuya un peu sur la lame. Le sang perla et coula en un léger filet sur le cou blanc.  
>Oh, mais ça n'allait pas. Elle voulait qu'il la voit. Qu'il sache.<br>- Alfrid, murmura-t-elle tout bas en lui secouant un peu l'épaule.  
>L'homme papillonna des paupières, avant d'ouvrir des yeux immenses. Elle lui plaqua vivement la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher d'alerter tout le quartier, accentuant dans le même temps la pression de la lame.<br>- Surpris de me voir? ronronna-t-elle en souriant.  
>Les yeux du sbire du Maître s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Une odeur subite assez désagréable indiqua qu'il venait de souiller son pantalon de trouille. Il la dégoûtait.<br>- Il s'appelait Kili, siffla-t-elle en tirant brusquement sur sa lame qui chanta doucement en tranchant profondément la peau et les muscles.  
>Alfrid se convulsait, toussait, s'étouffait dans son propre sang. Il ouvrit la bouche, ne parvint qu'à émettre un sifflement mouillé mêlé de gargouillements pitoyables. Ses mains battirent l'air et la Hobbite sauta vivement en arrière pour l'éviter alors que le sang qui jaillissait en lentes pulsations de la jugulaire tranchée de l'homme aspergeait son pantalon.<br>Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Terreur, douleur, incompréhension. Colère aussi.  
>Elle ne ressentait rien. Juste une sorte de satisfaction froide. Une vague de haine pour ce détritus humain qui se tordait à ses pieds parcourut tout son corps.<br>Les yeux d'Alfrid roulèrent en arrière dans leurs orbites. Son corps tressauta encore une ou deux fois avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Le sang qui s'écoulait toujours de la coupure nette et propre qui formait comme un sourire écarlate sur sa gorge imbibait de rouge sombre le plancher de bois, et la puanteur de rouille caractéristique envahissait l'air.  
>Bilbo contempla son oeuvre un moment puis hocha lentement la tête.<br>- Vengeance, chuchota-t-elle.  
>Oui, vengeance, lui répondit la voix du gosse dans sa tête. Il souriait, ses grands yeux noirs brillant d'amusement.<br>Bien.  
>Déjà ça de fait.<br>À l'autre, maintenant.

Bilbo inspira profondément.  
>La porte n'était pas verrouillée, et elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce plus silencieusement qu'une ombre.<br>L'essentiel de l'endroit, qui sentait la merde et le rance, était occupé par un grand lit aux baldaquin mités.  
>Elle transféra l'essentiel de son poids sur sa cheville intacte et se mordit la lèvre.<br>Le Maître était bien là, obèse et répugnant, ronflant lourdement sur le lit, mais il y avait deux filles nues avec lui, recroquevillées de chaque côté, visiblement le plus loin possible de la masse de graisse dégoûtante qui se trouvait entre elles. Deux pauvres droguées, probablement, incapables, contrairement à elle, de trouver d'autres moyens de payer leur consommation. Toutes deux étaient squelettiques et pâles, couvertes de traces de coups.  
>Ça risquait de poser problème. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas les tuer toutes les deux aussi?<br>Non.  
>Bilbo glissa jusqu'au lit et secoua la première fille, lui fermant la bouche du plat de la main lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit pour hurler. En silence, la Hobbite mit son doigt sur ses lèvres, puis désigna l'autre fille, puis la porte. Le regard de l'humaine dériva sur la lame encore dégouttante de sang. Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et se leva avec précaution, ramassa ses vêtements et fit le tour du lit pour aller réveiller l'autre femme. Les deux prostituées ne quittèrent pas la pièce, pourtant. Elle se tenait là, nues, leurs vêtements dans les bras, et regardaient Bilbo.<br>La Hobbite avait conscience qu'elle devait être terrifiante à voir, hagarde et couverte de cicatrices et de sang.  
>Puis la deuxième fille sourit durement, désigna le Maître, et se passa très lentement le pouce sous la gorge.<br>Bilbo avala sa salive et opina du chef.  
>Elle savait que les deux allaient la regarder faire sans crier ou détourner les yeux ou vomir. Les femmes des bas-fonds d'Erebor étaient dures. Comme elle.<br>Si elle ne tuait pas le vieux, il est probable que les deux femmes s'en chargeraient à sa place, et avec son propre couteau. Mais le geste lui appartenait. C'était SA vengeance, et elle n'allait certainement pas la laisser à quelqu'un d'autre.  
>Évidemment, la mort du Maître serait l'équivalent d'un éboulement pour l'économie souterraine des bas-fonds. Autant éliminer Alfrid ne changeait pas grand chose. Mais le Maître, c'était une autre affaire. Elle devrait se trouver un nouveau fournisseur, ou tenter une nouvelle fois de se sevrer, et elle n'y gagnait pas grand chose à part un peu d'apaisement.<br>Dans les ténèbres, elle crut discerner les yeux du gosse.  
>Le plus ironique dans tout ça? Elle pouvait tuer autant de gens qu'elle voudrait, Kili ne reviendrait pas à la vie, et le Roi sous la Montagne, le seul, l'unique être qu'elle haïssait au-delà de toute mesure, serait à jamais hors de sa portée.<p>

Bilbo se hissa sur le lit. Le vieillard ne méritait pas sa pitié, ni qu'on l'épargne. Il avait détruit assez d'existences comme cela.  
>Le couteau piqua dans le gras du ventre, s'enfonça légèrement. L'obèse tressaillit, ouvrit les paupières. Le cri qu'il faillit pousser mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle poussa plus fort sur sa lame.<br>- Baggins? chuinta-t-il d'une voix étranglée.  
>Comme lorsqu'il se trouvait devant le Roi, ses yeux chassieux se mirent à fureter pour trouver une échappatoire. Mais les deux filles étaient devant la porte, et il était trop gras pour passer par la fenêtre. C'était jubilatoire, de l'avoir ainsi à sa merci, se rendait-elle compte, lui qui pouvait mettre la quasi-totalité de la population des bas-fonds à genoux s'il le voulait.<br>Était-ce donc cela que le Roi sous la Montagne ressentait? Elle comprenait presque pourquoi il aimait ça, à présent. C'était jouissif.  
>- Le...le sang, s'étrangla le vieillard, réduit à une grosse motte de graisse tremblante, les yeux fixés sur la lame souillée de liquide pourpre et gluant qui lui dégoulinait sur le ventre.<br>- Oh, siffla-t-elle haineusement, ce doit être celui d'Alfrid.  
>Une des filles ricana. Un petit rire aigu, presque cruel.<br>- Que me veux tu? couina le vieil homme et tentant de se redresser. Si c'est de l'argent, je...  
>La Hobbite accentua la pression du couteau. Du sang commença à perler.<br>- Tout ce que tu veux, gémit-il.  
>- Tout ce que je demande? murmura-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.<br>- Tout. Pitié...  
>Elle se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque.<br>- Je veux que tu me rendes mon petit garçon, fils de pute, souffla-t-elle haineusement.  
>Bilbo appuya brusquement de tout son poids sur la lame. Le couteau s'enfonça comme dans du beurre en dessous du nombril avec un petit bruit spongieux, jusqu'à la garde. Le vieillard ouvrit de nouvea la bouche pour hurler, mais elle fut plus rapide et lui fourra un des coussins entre les dents, l'asphyxiant à moitié.<br>- Il s'appelait Kili, cracha-t-elle.  
>Malgré sa corpulence, le Maître était fort et se débattait violemment, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise et fit levier sur la lame pour remonter.<br>- Sa barbe venait de pousser, il avait des yeux noirs et il ne pouvait pas s'endormir sans berceuse.  
>Elle se rendit compte que ses joues étaient trempées de larmes alors qu'elle sciait frénétiquement la chair et la graisse, remontant lentement du nombril vers la cage thoracique. Le sang giclait et lui éclaboussait le visage, chaud et poisseux. Il était déjà mort, mais la réalisation peinait à atteindre son cerveau.<br>- C'était mon fils! Mon fils, tu comprends, salopard? sanglota-t-elle hystériquement alors qu'elle retirait brusquement sa lame et poussait de tout son poids pour le faire basculer du lit sur le sol.  
>Le corps flasque heurta les planches, et les tripes se répandirent d'un coup, avec un bruit d'éclaboussures immonde. Le Maître avait les yeux grands ouverts, le visage figé dans un long cri de souffrance muette.<br>Bilbo reprit son souffle avec difficulté. Elle se sentait vidée.  
>Une des filles s'approcha lentement du cadavre, lui balança un coup de pied.<br>- L'est bien mort, confirma-t-elle.  
>Bilbo désigna la pièce et son contenu d'un large geste de la main.<br>- Servez-vous, les filles, ricana-t-elle, sarcastique.  
>Elle se laissa tomber aux sol sur ses jambes tremblantes.<br>Tout le devant de son corps était encroûté de sang. L'odeur métallique submergeait ses narines, et elle cracha un long filet de bile sur le sol.  
>De l'air. Il lui fallait de l'air.<br>Elle quitta la pièce au moment où les deux catins commençaient à fouiller frénétiquement la pièce, retournant les tiroirs et vidant les armoires sur le sol à la recherche du moindre objet de valeur. Elle en entendit même une rire gaiement. Ça lui sembla légèrement déplacé.  
>Alors qu'elle enjambait le cadavre d'Alfrid sans même le regarder, Bilbo scruta les ténèbres, mais l'ombre du gosse n'était en vue nulle part.<br>Elle redescendit les escaliers, s'appuyant sur la rembarde délabrée, et se dirigea vers le fond de l'échoppe. Il lui restait quelque chose à faire.  
>Les rayonnages de bois étaient remplis de paquets de Vieux Toby de tailles variées, et la Hobbite rafla tout ce que sa sacoche pouvait contenir et même plus.<br>Autant faire des réserves. Et puis, elle avait toujours rêvé de faire ça.

Le chemin du retour lui sembla démesurément long et en même temps d'une étonnante brièveté.  
>Long, parce qu'elle se sentait si fatiguée et si vide que ses pieds lui semblaient de plomb. Sa cheville abîmée la lançait terriblement.<br>Et court, parce que la pression dans son esprit s'était relâchée sensiblement.  
>Vengeance, criait-il toujours, mais il semblait plus lointain, comme un écho.<br>Sauf que Kili était perdu. La brève lumière qu'il avait allumé dans sa vie avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle pouvait envisager de tenter de tuer le Roi. Ou de mourir en essayant. Le résultat serait le même. Elle allait crever, de toute façon. Bilbo ne savait pas s'il y avait un au-delà, mais s'il y en avait un, le gamin l'y attendait forcément. La perspective n'était pas si terrible, tout compte fait, et elle sourit, même, un sourire qui se transforma en grimace lorsque son pied blessé buta contre une pierre mal scellée du tunnel.  
>Elle pouvait tout aussi bien laisser la gangrène la gagner et mourir de l'infection. Ça serait juste plus long. Mais moins douloureux, certainement.<br>Monter l'échelle fut un supplice, et elle aurait presque put se coucher par terre et dormir à même le sol glacé. Ses bras tremblaient d'épuisement et elle sentait que sa fièvre était en train de revenir.  
>Elle ne voulait plus rien faire d'autre que de ramper jusqu'à sa paillasse et se laisser couler comme une pierre. Qu'elle se réveille ou pas ensuite lui importait peu.<br>Le dernier barreau lui semblait loin. Très loin.  
>Ses mains glissaient, et il lui vint un instant l'idée de lâcher prise. Si elle tombait et qu'elle explosait son crâne sur le granit du sol, personne n'irait pleurer sur son cadavre. Ce serait rapide et quasi indolore, et elle avait son petit ange qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, si hypothétiquement il y avait un autre côté.<br>Mais les rats viendraient pour elle comme ils étaient venus pour tous les autres. Ce n'était pas une option très réjouissante.  
>Oui, mais puisqu'elle serait morte, elle ne le saurait pas de toute façon.<br>Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision.

Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsqu'un énorme bras musculeux l'aggripa soudain par le devant de sa tunique et la hissa par la trappe comme si elle n'avait rien pesé.  
>Puis son cerveau se remit à tourner et à hurler de panique sous son crâne. Ils l'avaient retrouvée. Ils l'avaient retrouvée et ils allaient la ramener au Roi et...et elle ne voulait pas penser au reste.<br>Bilbo se mit à ruer et à se débattre, donnant des coups au hasard. Quelque chose craqua sous son poing et la prise sur son vêtement se relâcha et elle se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol.  
>Elle se retourna sur le dos et tenta de se relever, mais sa cheville choisit ce moment précis pour se mettre hors service, et elle retomba pitoyablement à quatre pattes.<br>La Hobbite releva la tête.  
>Ils étaient trois.<br>Des Nains.  
>Mais pas des gardes.<br>Elle mit un certain temps à les reconnaître. Le marchand de jouet à la chapka et son acolyte chauve à mine patibulaire.  
>Le troisième se tenait dans l'ombre et lorsqu'il avança dans la lumière, elle crut nager en pleine hallucination, ce qui n'était pas impossible avec la fièvre.<br>Cheveux et barbe ornés de tresses compliquées d'une riche couleur cuivrée.  
>Traits taillés à la serpe et sourire sarcastique.<br>Iris d'une couleur de granit bien particulière.  
>- Nori?<p>

**Désolée pour celles que j'ai traumatisées...à vendredi prochain! Plein de fluff, de fleurs et de petits oiseaux pour compenser...  
><strong>**P.S.: Désolée pour la référence à Princess Bride, j'ai pas pu résister...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dwalïn et Nori ont du succès apparemment^^  
>J'ai fait un ENORME twist dans le canon à la fin, vous me direz vos impressions. Mais il ne se passe pas grand chose (personne ne meurt, héhé). C'est plus un chapitre de transition.<strong>

Chapitre 10

_I tried to walk together_  
><em> But the night was growing dark<em>  
><em> Thought you were beside me<em>  
><em> But I reached and you were gone<em>  
><em> Sometimes I hear you calling<em>  
><em> From some lost and distant shore<em>  
><em> I hear you crying softly for the way it was before<em>

_ Where are you now?_  
><em> Are you lost?<em>  
><em> Will I find you again?<em>  
><em> Are you alone?<em>  
><em> Are you afraid?<em>  
><em> Are you searching for me?<em>  
><em> Why did you go? I had to stay<em>  
><em> Now I'm reaching for you<em>  
><em> Will you wait? will you wait?<em>  
><em> Will I see you again?<em>

_ You took it with you when you left_  
><em> These scars are just a trace<em>  
><em> Now it wanders lost and wounded<em>  
><em> This heart that I misplaced<em>

_ Where are you now?_  
><em> Are you lost?<em>  
><em> Will I find you again?<em>  
><em> Are you alone?<em>  
><em> Are you afraid?<em>  
><em> Are you searching for me?<em>  
><em> Why did you go? I had to stay<em>  
><em> Now I'm reaching for you<em>  
><em> Will you wait? will you wait?<em>  
><em> Will I see you again? <em>

_RED, "Hymn for the Missing"_

La Hobbite regarda le poney. Le poney regarda la Hobbite.  
>La Hobbite continua de regarder le poney. Le poney secoua la tête et claqua des sabots sur le dallage de pierre.<br>La Hobbite recula prudemment, sur la défensive. L'équidé hennit et renâcla, méfiant.  
>C'était ridicule.<br>Dawlïn était à deux doigt d'empoigner la petite sotte et de lui expliquer que non, ce n'était pas une sous espèce de Warg, et qu'il n'était absolument pas nécessaire de le regarder comme si c'était un serpent venimeux. Pauvre bête. Déjà qu'elle avait transporté le gosse sur son dos d'Erebor à Ered Luin...  
>- Jamais vu de poney, petite? demanda Bofur.<br>- Elle a passé toute sa vie dans un trou. Évidemment qu'elle n'a jamais vu de poney, grogna Dwalïn.  
>Parfois, ce type pouvait être un véritable imbécile.<br>La Hobbite avança à nouveau la main. Le poney, la renifla lentement, puis fourra son nez sous son bras. Elle lui gratta le dessus de la tête avec hésitation.  
>Le poney se frotta à nouveau contre elle et Dwalïn crut discerner l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner à la commissure de ses lèvres, mais sous la crasse, il n'était sûr de rien.<br>Elle éternua brusquement. Le poney recula.  
>- Tout vas bien, petite?<br>Encore Bofur. Ce type avait visiblement une tendance marquée à s'inquiéter pour un rien. C'était bon, quoi.  
>La Hobbite essuya son nez qui coulait à présent comme une fontaine et éternua à nouveau. Une allergie. Elle faisait tout simplement une maudite allergie aux poils de poney. Dwalïn aurait presque pu en rire.<br>La fille s'écarta prudemment de l'animal.  
>- Minty ne mord pas, fillette, dit le marchand de jouet en grattant le poney sous le menton.<br>Bilbo le considéra avec méfiance, et Dwalïn faillit se frapper le front du manche de sa hache. Bofur faisait visiblement de son mieux pour être amical et briser la glace, mais Dwalïn voyait bien que ça ne servait à rien d'autre que la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle n'était visiblement pas habituée à ce qu'on fasse preuve de gentillesse envers elle, et pour l'instant toutes les amorces de conversation qu'avait tenté le marchand de jouet avait tourné court.  
>Elle ne leur faisait pas confiance, et Dwalïn comprenait pourquoi. Bofur la déstabilisait, et elle avait peur de lui. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça, étant donné qu'il lui avait à peine adressé la parole, et qu'il avait une apparence pour le moins impressionnante.<br>La petite devait être habituée à craindre et à fuir comme la peste tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement représenter une menace, c'est à dire à peu près tout. Il était même estomaqué, en la voyant, qu'une créature pareille puisse parvenir à survivre dans un tel endroit. À la voir, il n'aurait même pas parié une demi-pièce d'argent sur elle.  
>Peut-être était-ce cette façon qu'elle avait de vous jauger et de ne pas vous lâcher du regard à chaque fois que vous entriez dans son champ de vision, de ces grands yeux verts pâles curieusement brillants qui faisaient comme deux trous pâles dans son visage noir de crasse. Il aurait pu facilement briser en mille morceaux cette frêle carcasse plus délicate que celle d'un oiseau, avec ses os proéminants et ses membres grêles comme des pattes d'araignées, de même qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait faire le tour de sa taille d'une main. Et cela, la Semie-Homme semblait l'avoir instantanément compris, d'un seul regard.<br>Bon sang. Même le gamin, quoique plus petit de taille, était plus épais qu'elle.  
>La seule chose, qui semblait par contraste disproportionnée, outre ses yeux, étaient les pieds, grands et osseux, sur lesquels toute la pilosité de son corps semblait s'être rassemblée en une touffe de fourrure d'une couleur tout aussi indéfinissable que celle de sa chevelure collée par la crasse. Brun clair ou blond foncé. Impossible à dire. Il savait que les Semi-Hommes avaient de grands pieds, il en avait déjà vus, mais ces pieds-ci semblaient énormes en comparaison.<p>

- Minty a transporté Kili sur son dos sur tout le trajet, d'Erebor à Ered Luin, continua de babiller Bofur.  
>Au nom du gosse, les yeux de la Semie-Homme s'illuminèrent un bref instant. Ça faisait ça à chaque fois.<br>Ces yeux le dérangeaient. Trop de choses y passaient. Espoir, joie, souffrance, douleur, la peur toujours. Ça faisait presque mal.  
>Il y avait quelque chose de l'esclave et du chien battu pendant trop longtemps dans ces yeux-là, et pourtant il avait vu s'y allumer une pure flamme de haine. La seule fois où le Roi sous la Montagne avait été mentionné.<br>Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant chez cette fille, et il n'avait même pas honte de l'avouer.  
>Son expression hagarde, ou cette façon qu'elle avait de crisper ses doigts sur le manche de son couteau au moindre bruit, le léger tremblement maladif qui l'agitait en permanence, qu'elle ait plus de cicatrices que lui, ou peut-être le fait que ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang frais jusqu'au cou, ce qui était assez difficile à ignorer. De même que les trois traits sanglants tracés sur un côté de son visage, et qui ne pouvaient dire qu'une seule chose.<br>_Vengeance_.  
>La Hobbite avait tué. Il ne voulait savoir ni qui, ni pourquoi.<br>Elle était dangereuse.  
>Le poing de Dwalïn se crispa sur le manche de sa hache à la réalisation. Pas étonnant que Kili soit devenu aussi sauvage.<br>La Semie-Homme éternua à nouveau, s'essyant vigoureusement les yeux et le nez. Elle avait presque l'air inoffensive à cet instant précis.  
>Bofur déchira le rebord de sa tunique et lui tendit la pièce de tissu avec sollicitude.<br>- Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien.  
>Tiens donc. Non, elle avait juste un pied à la limite de la pourriture, de la fièvre et une allergie aux poils de poney par dessus le marché. Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Il ne serait pas surpris si elle ne tenait pas le voyage.<br>Quoique.  
>Elle n'était certainement pas faible.<br>Dwalïn jeta un regard en coin à Nori qui maintenait un chiffon sur son nez ensanglanté. Il fixa le voleur d'un air goguenard. Cet imbécile avait eu, enfin, ce qu'il méritait.  
>Bon, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû pousser le vice jusqu'à lui demander comment il allait. Mais pour un peu, il aurait embrassé la Semie-Homme.<br>Nori secoua la tête et la renversa en arrière en se pinçant le nez.  
>- Tu aurais pu prévenir, maugréa-t-il.<br>Ses yeux étaient humides, il avait l'air absolument misérable.  
>La Hobbite lui montra les dents. Si le voleur pensait être accueilli à bras ouvert, il s'était visiblement trompé sur toute la ligne. Sa soit disant amie lui avait littéralement sauté à la gorge, et son nez en avait fait les frais. Il était sans doute cassé. Elle avait de la force, dans ses petits poings, mine de rien. La suite avait été un concert de hurlements auquel il n'avait pas compris un mot, à par peut-être "Comment as-tu osé laisser ta soeur toute seule?" et "Si tu avais été là, rien ne serait arrivé!", ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Il se rappelait de la petite Ori. Un bout de chou qui savait à peine marcher. Elle était donc en vie. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.<br>Depuis, Nori boudait et avait la décence de paraître honteux et de faire profil bas, et Dwalïn commençait à se dire que tout compte fait, à défaut de son affection, la Semie-Homme méritait un peu de respect. Et le nombre assez conséquent d'insulte en Khuzdul qui semblaient composer son répertoire, des très classiques "Jargh" aux plus originaux "Rukhsul" et "Menu shirumund", n'y était sans doute pas étranger.  
>Il y en avait même dans le lot que lui-même ne connaissait pas. Il n'était pas sûr que la Semie Homme sache la signification du quart d'entre eux, mais ça expliquait pourquoi Kili l'avait joyeusement traité de trou du cul.<br>- On ne traîne pas, commenta le Nain chauve non sans jeter un dernier regard moqueur au voleur. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette vue.

Sauf qu'apparemment, la fille ne savait pas à quoi servait un poney et continuait de fixer le sien comme s'il allait soudain se transformer en Warg et l'avaler toute crue.  
>Ridicule.<br>Dwalïn soupira, s'approcha et referma ses mains autour de ses hanches avant de la soulever et de l'assoir sur la selle. Elle ne pesait rien. Ses doigts se rejoignaient autour du frêle corps et il pouvait sentir tous les os rouler à travers le tissu crasseux comme si ils avaient été dépouillés de toute chair. Il se demanda même si la sacoche élimée qu'elle serrait contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait ne constituait pas l'essentiel de la masse. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant de son contenu.  
>- Drogue, avait silencieusement articulé Bofur.<br>La Hobbite l'incendia du regard mais l'oublia bien vite pour tenter avec maladresse de garder son assiette sur l'animal.  
>- On tiens les rênes comme ça, l'informa-t-il en lui tendant les lanières de cuir qu'elle enroula autour de ses doigts avec incertitude.<br>Ça n'irait pas. On aurait dit un Orc à qui on aurait donné de la salade.  
>- Nori, aboya Dwalïn en pointant la Hobbite du doigt, tu montes avec elle.<br>L'intéressé haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour argumenter, mais il lui lança un regard qui en disait long et le voleur jugea plus prudent de la fermer. Pour une fois.

* * *

><p>Bilbo était mal à l'aise.<br>Le...poney était un cauchemar. Au nom de Mahal, Melkor et Yavanna, qu'est-ce que c'était donc que ça?  
>Ça avait quatre pattes, des oreilles pointues, et une sorte de balai brosse à la place de la queue et entre les oreilles. C'était aussi poilu qu'un Warg sans en être un. Les dents de la chose étaient plates, elle n'avait pas de griffes ni de crocs, et la fixait placidement avec une paire de gros yeux bruns et doux.<br>Bilbo renifla. L'odeur non plus, elle ne l'avait jamais sentie. Et elle était allergique, apparemment, par dessus le marché.  
>Il y en avait trois autres exemplaires, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi leurs propriétaires respectifs soit les grattaient entre les oreilles soit leur parlaient comme s'ils avaient pu leur répondre. Et en plus, ils avaient des noms. Franchement, qui irait donner un nom à un animal? Un animal aussi...inconfortable qui plus est?<br>La bestiole était tout simplement en train de se déhancher entre ses cuisses, chaque pas qu'elle faisait se répercutait douloureusement dans tout son corps, et malgré le bras de Nori passé autour de sa taille la maintenant fermement en place, il lui semblait qu'elle allait glisser à tout moment.  
>Elle pinça les lèvres d'agacement. Ils n'auraient pas pu prévoir, au hasard, un chariot?<br>- Tout va bien?  
>Le Nain à la chapka. Bofur, qu'il s'appelait. Il essayait d'être gentil, ou au moins amical, mais elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ça. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde avec pitié, et personne ne faisait preuve de gentillesse envers elle sans arrière pensée.<br>Enfin.  
>C'était sympathique à lui d'essayer.<br>Il avait même voulu regarder son pied, mais elle avait refusé. Personne ne touchait les pieds d'un Hobbit. C'était embarrassant et grossier, et elle voulait garder le semblant de dignité qui lui restait. Même Kili n'avait pas eu le droit, et pourtant il aurait bien aimé toucher la fourrure sur ses pieds pour savoir comment c'était. Ça ne se faisait pas, voilà tout, et elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle-même, merci bien.  
>Même si elle ne pouvait quasiment plus poser le pied par terre. C'était chaud et douloureux au toucher, et Bilbo ne pouvait qu'espérer que la gangrène ne gagne pas la jambe, mais personne ne poserait un doigt à moins de dix centimètres de ses orteilles. Question de principes.<br>Toutefois, elle songeait sérieusement à demander des herbes ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.  
>Après tout, elle avait un long voyage devant elle. Et elle avait besoin de rester en vie jusqu'à...comment avaient-ils dit, déjà? Ered Luin.<br>Elle ne savait pas où c'était, mais Kili l'attendait là-bas.  
>Kili.<br>Elle avait du mal à réaliser, encore.  
>Kili était vivant.<br>Kili allait bien.  
><em>Kili.<em>  
>Son petit garçon était vivant et en sécurité et l'attendait à des lieues de là.<br>Il était vivant et il était prince.  
>Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'elle mais il voulait encore d'elle. Le seul être au monde qui avait jamais voulu d'elle.<br>Elle se sentait mieux rien qu'à la pensée. Beaucoup mieux. Ça faisaient comme des papillons chauds dans son estomac, qui n'étaient pas de la faim.  
>Parce que Kili, son petit garçon, était vivant. Et qu'elle allait le revoir. Et c'était suffisant.<p>

Bilbo éternua à nouveau. Ça semblait légèrement se calmer.  
>Derrière elle, Nori renifla.<br>Bilbo eut un vilain sourire. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ses jointures lui faisaient encore mal. Tant pis. Il l'avait cherché, et elle espérait au moins lui avoir cassé le nez, tiens.  
>Non mais. Disparaître sans prévenir pendant une éternité et revenir ensuite la bouche en coeur comme s'il ne s'était rien passé?<br>Après le Roi sous la Montagne?  
>Après Kili?<br>Après Ori?  
>Sans blague.<br>Elle était furieuse.  
>Peut-être sa réaction avait-elle été disproportionnée, mais maintenant, les Nains avaient peur d'elle, même Dwalïn, le gros aux tatouages. Aussi peur qu'elle même avait peur d'eux. Et ses vêtements étaient toujours souillés de sang. Bénie soit l'allergie qui empêchait l'odeur métallique d'atteindre ses narines.<br>Une pensée désagréable tiraillait l'arrière de sa tête. Si Kili était vivant, cela signifiait qu'elle avait trucidé le Maître et Alfrid sans raison valable.  
>Mais non.<br>Ça revenait au même. Et puis, c'était loin d'être des innocents. Bilbo agit exactement de la même manière que chaque fois qu'un problème l'ennuyait. Elle l'oublia.

Le tunnel semblait s'éclaircir lentement. Un courant d'air froid s'infiltra dans ses vêtements. Différent de d'habitude.  
>La Hobbite réalisa alors pleinement ce que cela voulait dire.<br>Elle quittait la Montagne.  
>Elle quittait la Montagne, bon sang.<br>Elle allait voir l'Extérieur.  
>Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait vraiment faire ça.<br>Comment était-ce?  
>Vraiment des cendres et des braises et la désolation à perte de vue? Ou quelque chose d'autre?<br>Elle voulait savoir.  
>Et en même temps, une partie d'elle-même était réticente à l'idée-même. Ce qui s'étendait au dehors lui était inconnu, opaque. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et c'était terrifiant. Au moins, elle connaissait la Montagne.<br>Et puis il y avait cette autre Roi, au delà du dehors, ce Roi en Exil qui avait en personne requis sa présence, et dont même Nori parlait avec révérence. Elle n'avait pas une bonne expérience des Rois. Le dernier qu'elle avait rencontré avait voulu la tuer ou pire. Était-il différent? Qu'avait-il de spécial pour avoir gagné le respect si dur à obtenir de Nori?  
>Elle ne savait pas. Elle voulait savoir et en même temps pas. C'était pour le moins frustrant.<br>Il y avait de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Pas une lumière chaude comme celle des torches, cependant. Une lumière différente, plus claire, plus froide.  
>- Ferme les yeux, akhûnith, lui murmura Nori à l'oreille.<br>Elle obéit, ne se repérant plus qu'aux pas du poney sous elle, et à l'air froid sur sa peau brûlante. Un souffle glacial la frappa de plein fouet et elle sentit la consistance du sol sous les sabots de sa monture changer brusquement.  
>Elle inspira à fond. L'air était froid, mais léger et pur. Et il y avait quelque chose de différent, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'atmosphère viciée des bas fonds de la Montagne.<br>Lentement, Bilbo ouvrit les yeux sur l'Extérieur.

* * *

><p>Dis chantait. Thorïn posa lentement sa plume à côté du parchemin pour écouter. Cela faisait vraiment une éternité qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa jeune soeur chanter, réalisait-il.<br>Elle chantait pour endormir ses enfants, et il se rappelait qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, c'était à lui que revenait le rôle de bercer Dìs pour la mettre au lit. Pas si longtemps...des années plutôt, elle n'était guère plus qu'une petite fille lorsqu'il l'avait perdue de vue alors qu'il fuyait la Montagne.  
>Il n'y avait pas eu d'entre-deux. Il était toujours le grand frère, mais elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lui, et c'était un changement plutôt abrupt.<br>Toutefois, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle choisisse cette chanson précise? Savait-elle qu'il pouvait l'entendre? Certainement. Les murs de pierre étaient fins, après tout.  
>Dìs avait une voix puissante, riche et veloutée. Autrefois, elle était renommée pour cela, et Thròr aimait l'entendre à l'occasion des fêtes. À présent s'y rajoutait comme un écho brisé et des sanglots contenus. Et une force inattendue. Le velours recouvrait de l'acier, désormais.<br>Et cette chanson-ci éveillait en Thorïn un profond sentiment de perte et de vide, amplifié par la peine de Dìs qui roulait dans les échos de sa voix sur la pierre.

- Le monde était jeune et les montagnes vertes.  
>Aucune tache encore sur la Lune ne se voyait,<br>Aucun mot n' était apposé sur les rivières ou les pierres,  
>Quand Durïn s' éveilla et marcha solitaire.<br>Il nomma les collines et les combres sans nom,  
>Il but l' eau des puits jusqu' alors non goûtée;<br>Il se baissa et regarda dans le Lac du Miroir  
>Et vit apparaître une couronne d' étoiles,<br>Comme des joyaux sur un fil d' argent,  
>Au-dessus de l' ombre de sa tête.<p>

Le monde était beau, les montagnes altières  
>Aux Jours Anciens d' avant la chute<br>De puissants rois en Nargothrond  
>Et en Gondolin, qui maintenant<br>Au-delà des Mers Occidentales ont disparu;  
>Le monde était beau en l'Ere de Durïn.<p>

Roi il était sur un trône ciselé  
>Dans des salles de pierre aux milles piliers,<br>Aux voûtes d' or et au sol d' argent,  
>Avec, sur la porte, les runes de la puissance.<br>La lumière du soleil, des étoiles et de la lune  
>En d' étincelantes lampes dans le cristal taillées,<br>Jamais obscurcie par les nuages ou les ombres de la nuit,  
>Brillait toujours là, belle et éclatante.<p>

Là, le marteau sur l' enclume frappait,  
>Là, le ciseau clivait, et le graveur écrivait;<br>Là, était forgée la lame et fixée la garde;  
>L' excavateur creusait, la maçon bâtissait.<br>Là, étaient accumulés le béryl, la perle et la pâle opale,  
>Et le métal forgé comme les écailles du poisson,<br>Le bouclier et le corselet, la hache et l' épée,  
>Et les lances brillantes.<p>

Inlassables étaient alors les gens de Durïn;  
>Sous les montagnes la musique s' éveillait;<br>Les harpistes jouaient de la harpe; les ménestrels chantaient,  
>Et aux portes les trompettes sonnaient.<p>

Le monde est gris, les montagnes sont vieilles;  
>Le feu de la forge est d' un froid de cendre;<br>Nulle harpe n' est pincée, nul marteau ne frappe :  
>Les ténèbres règnent dans les salles de Durïn;<br>L' ombre s' étend sur son tombeau  
>En la Moria, à Khazad-Dûm.<br>Mais encore les étoiles noyées apparaissent  
>Dans le sombre Lac du Miroir privé de vent;<br>Là gît sa couronne dans l' eau profonde,  
>Jusqu' à ce que Durïn du sommeil se réveille.<p>

La voix de Dìs s'éteignit lentement, et Thorïn sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
>Il lui semblait qu'elle s'adressait directement à lui, et il se sentit vieux et fatigué une fois de plus. Son corps, ce corps-ci du moins, était peut-être encore relativement jeune, mais à l'intérieur, son âme était aussi âgée que les Montagnes, et sa soeur le savait pertinement. Elle attendait beaucoup de lui. On attendait beaucoup de lui, et pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était dormir. Dormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller, mais cette espoir était vain. Il se réveillait toujours.<br>La voix ensommeillée de Kili lui parvint à travers la cloison.  
>- Qui est Durïn, Amad? demanda-t-il.<br>La voix de Dìs était douce lorsqu'elle répondit.  
>- Durïn l'Immortel est notre ancêtre, Kidhuzel, le premier et plus âgés des Sept que Mahal a tiré de la pierre. Il règnait autrefois sur le Royaume de Moria, bien avant que le Fléau ne vienne.<br>- Pourquoi l'Immortel? demanda Fili avec curiosité. Il n'est pas mort?  
>Dis rit.<br>- Durïn est appelé l'Immortel parce qu'il s'éveille toujours de son sommeil plus profond que la mort et revient pour guider son peuple lorsqu'il a besoin de lui, dit la Naine.  
>- Mais pourquoi il revient?<br>Kili semblait légèrement sceptique.  
>Dis mit un certain temps à répondre. Enfin elle parla, et Thorïn devint attentif au moindre mot.<br>- C'est la Quête de Durïn, Kili, dit-elle. Vois-tu, lorsque Mahal tira notre peuple de la pierre, Durïn fut le seul pour qui ne fut pas créé d'épouse, nul ne sait pourquoi.  
>- Il était tout seul? C'est triste, commenta son plus jeune neveu d'une petite voix.<br>Thorïn se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Triste. Le petit n'imaginait pas à quel point.  
>- Durïn restait solitaire, et son désespoir grandissait avec le temps. Il éleva les mains vers le ciel et pria longtemps le Créateur de lui accorder une compagne, mais nulle réponse ne venait.<br>- Bilbo dit que les Valars répondent jamais quand on leur parle, grogna Kili.  
>Décidément, Bilbo disait beaucoup de choses. Mais Thorïn devait bien admettre que la mystérieuse Semie-Homme de son neveu n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là.<br>- Pourtant, Durïn fut entendu, continua Dìs. Yavanna, l'épouse du Créateur, prit en pitié le Nain esseulé et alla plaider sa cause auprès d'Illuvatar, qui accèda à sa requête. Alors elle prit de la terre et de l'eau et façonna une compagne pour Durïn.  
>Un des enfants battit des mains. Il aurait penché pour Fili. Kili était trop dur pour applaudir. La Montagne semblait avoir aspiré hors de lui tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir d'enfantin.<br>- C'était une enfant de la nature et du soleil, non pas dure comme la pierre, mais douce et fertile comme l'argile dont elle était issue, car elle n'était pas de la race des Khazad, et Mahal ne lui avait pas donné vie. Mais Durïn l'aima car elle était son Unique, et il la prit pour épouse au pied du Lac du Miroir.  
>- Si c'était pas une Naine, intervint Fili, qu'est-ce qu'elle était?<br>Thorïn soupira. Il connaissait la réponse, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre.  
>- Une Hobbite, bien sûr, la première de tous les enfants de Yavanna, expliqua la Naine.<br>- Une Hobbite comme Bilbo? s'exclama Kili.  
>- Dürin la nomma Melekinh, qui est le mot Khuzdul pour "Hobbite". Beaucoup de gens l'ont oublié, mais il dérive directement du mot "Reine" qui se dit Melhekhinh.<br>- À quoi elle ressemblait?  
>Fili était curieux. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer.<br>- Nul ne le sait, murmura sa mère. Il est dit qu'elle était très belle.  
>Thorïn se massa les tempes du bout des doigts.<br>Oh, lui il savait. Il savait mieux que quiconque.  
>Des cheveux comme une rivière d'or bruni. Des yeux comme deux pièces de jade vert. Une peau de la blancheur de l'ivoire.<br>L'épouse de Durïn avait été belle. Plus que belle.  
>Avant qu'elle ne soit perdue. Avant, lorsqu'elle était autre chose qu'un rêve impalpable et cruel.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? demanda Kili.  
>L'histoire devenait délicate. Chaque enfant Nain l'apprenait, mais ce n'était ni un conte de fée ni une fable. L'histoire se terminait mal.<br>- Les Hobbits sont comme les fleurs, faits de terre, d'eau et de lumière, et sont éphémères comme elles. Ils ne sommes pas comme nous, les Nains, solides et inaltérables comme la pierre. La Reine fut emportée par un hiver particulièrement rigoureux, et Durïn fut à nouveau seul.  
>Il y eut un silence.<br>- C'est pas juste, commenta Kili.  
>Thorïn soupira. Non, ce n'était pas juste. Ça ne le serait jamais.<br>- C'est vrai, Kili. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais Mahal vit son désespoir et lui accorda un don, dit doucement Dìs. Il lui accorda plusieurs existences après sa mort, afin que Durïn puisse accomplir son serment fait à son épouse mourante.  
>- Quel serment?<br>- Qu'il la retrouverait toujours, dans cette vie où une autre, quel que soit le temps que cela lui prendrait.  
>Un des enfants renifla. Probablement Kili.<br>- Donc c'est pour ça que Durïn revient? Il cherche sa femme?  
>- C'est la Quête de Durïn, répondit Dìs. Vous êtes un peu jeunes pour comprendre la puissance de l'amour d'un Khazad pour son Unique, mais ça viendra plus tard.<br>- J'aime pas les filles, marmonna Kili, et Thorïn ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.  
>Son neveu, de fait, s'était beaucoup attaché à la petite dernière de Bard l'Archer, à l'instar de son frère, et la petite avait vite fait de les transformer en chevaliers servants. C'était quelque chose de les voir tourner dans la ville en lui soutenant une traîne faite d'un vieux rideau, prenant l'air très important et pompeux.<br>- Est-ce que Durïn a fini par retrouver sa femme? demanda Fili.  
>- Non, dit lentement Dìs. Il ne l'a pas encore retrouvé.<br>Un bruissement d'étoffe indiqua au Roi que sa soeur venait de se lever.  
>- Au lit maintenant, ordonna-t-elle. Vous avez vu l'heure?<br>- Mais Amad! protestèrent en choeur les deux garçons.  
>S'ensuivirent des rires et des plaintes à n'en plus finir jusqu'à ce que Dìs menace d'appeler Oncle Thorïn, et que tout ne se calme comme par magie.<br>- Est-ce que j'ai un Unique, Amad, moi aussi? demanda Fili d'une petite voix.  
>- Oui.<br>- Et toi?  
>- Oui.<br>- Et Oncle Thorïn?  
>- Ça, fit Dìs, tu lui demanderas toi-même. Bonne nuit, mizimel.<p>

Les pas de Dìs se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que la Naine apparaisse sur le pas de la porte.  
>- Thorïn? Tu...tu écoutais?<br>Il hocha la tête.  
>- Je suis désolée, Nadad, murmura-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce silencieusement.<br>Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Dìs savait ce qu'il ressentait, pour l'expérimenter elle-même au quotidien. Mais pour lui, il y avait de l'espoir, et pour elle aucun.  
>Elle lui manquait. Même avant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.<br>Il avait un Unique, qui de surcoît n'était pas une Naine, et qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, mais tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, il l'avait vu en rêve.  
>Il voyait tout, en rêve, à vrai dire. Ce n'était pas des rêves, mais des échos d'autres existences qui arrivaient à point nommé quand il en avait besoin.<br>Il ne se rappelait pas des évènements, ni des personnes ni des lieux, et de cela, il était reconnaissant car il n'était pas Elfe, et ne supporterait pas d'avoir la mémoire encombrée par tous les souvenirs de siècles d'existence antérieure, mais il n'avait jamais eu à apprendre quoi que ce soit. Combattre, règner, juger, forger...tout cela, son âme, si ce n'est son corps, l'avait déjà fait.  
>Toutefois, la plupart du temps, il se contentait d'être simplement Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne.<br>Thorïn était bien plus facile à vivre. Il était simplement difficile de le faire cohabiter avec un autre dont les actions passées conditionnait les siennes.  
>Parfois il regrettait de n'être pas Frerïn, qui pouvait se permettre de vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait. Qui n'avait aucun autre responsabilité que représentative et savait encore comment rire. Frerïn qui n'était tenu par aucun serment ni aucune Quête.<br>Tous les Nains avaient deux noms, un nom usuel et un nom caché, et très peu savaient à vrai dire, que le nom secret de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne était en fait connu de tous.  
>Dìs savait, Frerïn savait. Balïn aussi, sans doute. Et l'Usurpateur.<br>Sinon, pourquoi, aussitôt qu'il avait accèdé au pouvoir, avoir envoyé ses troupes raser la Comté, cette enclave verdoyante à présent désert de cendres, et déporté ses habitants à Erebor, sinon pour l'atteindre, lui, Thorïn, et à travers lui, _Durïn_, dans ce qu'il y avait de plus intime?  
>Les rares Semi-Hommes rescapés de la rafle vivaient désormais ici, à Ered Luin, et aucun n'était son Unique. Il l'aurait su. Il devait en rester, selon les rapports, quelques dizaines dans les bas-fonds de la Montagne, pour qui il subsistait bien peu d'espoir. Et Elle était probablement morte. Au moment de la rafle, ou après. L'Usurpateur ne l'aurait jamais laissée en vie.<br>Thorïn avait espéré, lorsqu'il était jeune et idéaliste. Mais la réalité l'avait ensuite rattrapé.  
>Le devoir d'un Roi était de se sacrifier pour ses sujets, et il avait eu d'autres tâches, bien plus importantes que son serment, relégué au second plan.<br>Et en admettant qu'elle soit toujours en vie, elle ne l'attendrait pas. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de lui, et n'en avait même probablement jamais entendu parler.  
>Il en souffrait mais pas elle. Consolation? Il n'en était pas sûr.<br>De toute façon, il renaîtrait à l'infini jusqu'à l'accomplissement de son serment, alors une vie de plus ou de moins...  
>Les pensées de Thorïn dérivèrent vers la Hobbite de Kili. Elle ne correspondait pas à la description, bien que le petit ait été plus qu'imprécis, et il se refusait à avoir de faux espoirs.<br>Il était un Nain. Il était de pierre. Il avait peut-être traversé les siècles avec la persistance et l'obstination d'une montagne, mais dans cette vie-ci, il était Thorïn II Écu-de-Chêne, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thròr, Roi en Exil et seigneur d'Ered Luin. Et si cela signifiait souffrir et rester seul une existence de plus, alors il en serait ainsi.

**à la semaine prochaine!**

**Traduction du Khuzdul:  
>Jargh: Idiot<strong>  
><strong>Rukhsul: rejeton d'un Orc<strong>  
><strong>Menu shirumund: Tu es imberbe (pire insulte au monde)<br>Melekinh: Hobbite (féminin)  
>Melhekhinh: Reine<strong>

**Si vous voulez écouter la chanson de Dis, cherchez "Song of Durin" d'Eurielle sur Youtube, ça donne le frisson.**

**Notes: Je sais que Thorïn n'est pas Durïn dans le canon, mais c'est un AU alors je fait ce que je veux. Sinon, j'ai juste repris la légende en l'arrangeant un peu à ma sauce. Je ne sait pas si "Melhekhinh" dérive de "Melekinh" mais j'ai fait un peu de recherches et comme ça sonnait pareil, j'ai brodé dessus^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à toutes!  
>Pour ce chapitre, j'ai mis en danger ma santé mentale en allant chercher des photos d'infections et de gangrène, histoire de ne pas être à côté de la plaque. Franchement, c'est pas beau à voir, je ne vous conseille pas de le faire. Sauf si vous voulez rendre tout ce que vous avez avalé ces trois derniers jours.<br>Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews XD  
>Le poussin fou: Merci beaucoup! Oui, on verra des Elfes, et le "mystère Tauriel" sera expliqué. C'est bien Daïn même si il est très OOC. Pour Smaug... je suis fan de Sherlock donc je n'ai pas pu résister. J'espère que la suite te plaira^^<strong>

Chapitre 11

_I see trees of green, red roses too_  
><em>I see them bloom for me and you<em>  
><em>And I think to myself what a wonderful world.<em>

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_  
><em>The bright blessed the day, the dark sacred night<em>  
><em>And I think to myself what a wonderful world.<em>

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_  
><em>Are also on the faces of people going by<em>  
><em>I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do<em>  
><em>But they're really saying is I love you.<em>

_I hear baby's crying and I watched them grow_  
><em>They'll learn much more than I'll ever know <em>  
><em>And I think to myself what a wonderful world.<em>  
><em>Yes, I think to myself what a wonderful world.<em>

_Louis Armstrong, "What a wondeful world"_

Le monde était blanc.  
>Ce fut la première chose qui la frappa lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout était comme recouvert d'un épais tapis de diamants. Tout était calme, cristallisé, pur. Silencieux. Comme si le temps s'était figé. C'était glacé et moelleux et humide sous ses pieds, apaisant un peu la fièvre qui la faisait toujours bouillir. C'était de l'eau. De l'eau solide, mais qui s'effritait et coulait entre ses doigts.<br>Elle avait levé la tête.  
>Et elle avait découvert le ciel.<br>Il était gris, et c'était comme s'il pleurait des cristaux froids. Elle en goûta un. Le flocon gelé fondit sur sa langue.  
>Bilbo avait demandé à Nori ce que c'était.<br>De la neige.  
>Neige, avait-elle répété, le mot roulant et fondant dans sa bouche comme le flocon. Elle aimait le mot et ce qu'il désignait. La neige semblait tout adoucir, même les angles escarpés des rochers noirs.<br>Le monde était toujours bicolore, noir et blanc, mais il semblait moins oppressant. Mêmes les ruines pourtant sinistres qui ornaient un des versants de la Montagne paraissaient moins menaçantes sous la neige.  
>Le pas des poneys crissait alors qu'ils traversaient ce qui autrefois avait été des places, des maisons, des marchés, et qui n'était plus que des squelettes de pierres. Ç'avaient été la puissante cité humaine de Dale, avait expliqué Nori. Le Roi sous la Montagne avait exigé un tribut en échange de sa tolérance. Ils avaient refusés, fous qu'ils étaient, se croyant bien à l'abris derrière leurs fortifications. À présent, la ville n'abritait plus que des fantômes dont les voix froides hurlaient avec le vent.<br>Ils avaient dormi sous la voûte percée de ce qui autrefois avait dû être le temple d'Illùvatar. La statue du Valar était brisée et renversée, la tête à quelque mètres du corps. Cela voulait-il dire que la divinité était morte ou n'habitait plus le sanctuaire et ne s'offusquerait pas de leur présence?  
>Elle ne savait pas et ne tenait pas à le savoir. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un geste conjuratoire discret en direction de l'idole en espérant que le sacrilège ne leur retombe pas dessus. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, pas vrai? Juste se reposer. Rien de mauvais.<br>N'empêche qu'elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Pas avec un rocher pour oreiller et les yeux de pierre du Vala fixés sur elle.  
>Elle avait appris trois choses, ensuite.<br>Ce que la nuit était en réalité, sans la lumière des torches sous la Montagne. Elle avait connu les ténèbres, mais celles-ci étaient calmes et rassurantes.  
>Que s'endormir en compagnie de trois Nains ronflants comme des sonneurs relevait de l'exploit.<br>Et quand elle avait ouvert brusquement ses yeux alourdis de sommeil parce que la fièvre qui continuait de la brûler ne lui facilitait pas le repos, elle avait découvert les étoiles, des millions et des millions de gemmes fixées sur la voûte céleste, qui n'appartenaient à personne et qu'on ne pouvait atteindre. Elles lui rappelaient la pierre au dessus du trône du Roi. En était-ce une, tombée du ciel? Elle n'était donc pas unique après tout. Il y en avait des millions d'autres, inaccessibles, et toutes plus belles.  
>Bofur en avait nommé quelques unes. La plus brillante au firmament se nommait Elbereth, et sa voisine était Ëarendil. Leur lumière était froide, mais belle.<br>Ensuite, les nuages s'étaient dissipés, et Bilbo avait ensuite pu contempler, bouche bée, le fin croissant de lune, comme une rune brillante tracée à même la nuit. Elle avait gardé ses yeux fixés dessus jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne la réclame à nouveau.  
>Et au petit matin, lorsque ses paupières s'étaient rouvertes alors que ses narines lui apportaient l'odeur de saucisses grillées, une senteur comme elle n'en avait jamais reniflé qui lui avait mis l'eau à la bouche, elle découvrit deux nouvelles choses.<br>Le soleil et la couleur.  
>Jusqu'à présent, elle avait vécu dans un monde monochrome. Brun. Noir. Gris. La seule véritable touche de couleur qu'elle avait connu avait été le rouge associé au sang, et les yeux bleus du roi sous la Montagne.<br>À présent, il avait cessé de neiger, les nuages avaient quasiment disparu, et elle savait que le ciel était bleu, mais d'un bleu différent, doux et tendre.  
>Et elle savait aussi que le soleil, cet astre aveuglant rond comme une pièce d'or faisait briller la neige comme du cristal, et lorsqu'il se levait teintait les nuages cotoneux restants de mauve pâle, de rose vif, de jaune doux ou d'orange éclatant.<br>C'était beau.  
>Le monde était beau.<p>

Le ciel était dégagé et lorsqu'ils avaient repris la route, elle s'était retournée sur la selle de son poney. Au loin, un immense piton rocheux sombre et escarpé dominait l'ensemble de la région, son imposant sommet enneigé se perdant dans les brumes.  
>- C'est la Montagne? avait-elle demandé, incertaine.<br>Elle connaissait le dessous. Maintenant, elle savait comment était le dessus.  
>- Oui, c'est Erebor, avait doucement répondu Nori, presque religieusement.<br>Il trouvait peut-être le spectacle magnifique, mais elle ne voyait qu'un grand rocher menaçant qui semblait tout écraser autour de lui. Pas de quoi tomber en extase, en fait, elle trouvait même que ça gâchait un peu le paysage. Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de point de vue. Elle était heureuse, toutefois de la voir disparaître lentement à l'horizon alors qu'ils s'éloignaient au trot des poneys.  
>Elle avait appris et découvert beaucoup de choses.<br>Ce qu'était un oiseau et à quel point il était agréable juste de s'assoir et de les écouter chanter.  
>Comment le soleil se reflétait en milliers d'éclats de lumière sur un grand lac au milieu duquel affleurait encore des pilotis noircis, vestiges d'une autre cité dévorée par les flammes et la guerre.<br>Le sable chaud coulant sous ses pieds.  
>Le vent dans ses cheveux.<br>Qu'il n'y avait pas de neige absolument partout, et elle avait pu ajouter une nouvelle couleur à sa liste. Vert.  
>L'herbe, moelleuse et tendre, qui sentait si bon quand on l'écrasait.<br>L'odeur de la terre, riche et ancienne.  
>La rivière. Merveilleuse chose. L'eau chantait littéralement, froide mais revigorante. Si limpide qu'on en voyait le fond.<br>C'était à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient atteint la forêt, et qu'elle avait compris, bien qu'ils n'y soient pas rentrés, qu'en définitive non, un arbre n'était pas un gibet, bien que les branches puissent sembler parfaitement adaptées à cette usages. Du moins, aucun n'arborait de cadavre pendu à une des fourches. Il y en avait de toute sorte, avec des noms étranges qu'elle ne retenait pas, mais elle aimait sentir l'écorce rugueuse et sèche sous ses doigts.  
>Ils étaient vivants, comme l'herbe, comme les oiseaux, comme les champignons qu'elle se surprenait à adorer puisqu'en définitive ils étaient infiniment bien meilleurs que les horreurs spongieuses qu'on trouvait dans les tunnels sous la Montagne.<br>Et puis Bofur lui avait tendu quelque chose et elle avait hésité parce qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Et c'était comme cela qu'elle avait su ce qu'était une fleur. C'était une violette, minuscule et sombre, aux pétales veloutés et au parfum délicat. La première annonçant le printemps et la fin du froid.  
>Elle l'avait gardée.<br>Ce fut aussi la première fois que Bilbo sourit franchement à un des Nains et adressa plus de trois mots de suite à quelqu'un d'autre que Nori.  
>Ils n'étaient pas si dangereux que ça, du moins pas pour elle, sauf peut-être Dwalïn qui persistait à s'exprimer par grognements et à la regarder comme si elle était un cafard qu'il aurait trouvé au fond de son verre de bière. Peut-être, à la longue, pourrait-elle même envisager de devenir amie avec Bofur. Quand elle disait amie...au même rang que Nori, bien sûr.<br>Évidemment, leur capital sympathie était en grande partie dû au fait qu'ils avaient en leur possession assez de provisions pour que Bilbo puisse faire au moins un repas par jour.  
>Un.<br>Repas.  
>Par.<br>Jour.  
>Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait plus faim. Bilbo aimait la sensation d'avoir l'estomac bien rempli. Nori lui avait laissé entendre qu'à Ered Luin, personne ne mourait jamais de faim, et que les gens, même pauvres, faisaient au moins trois repas par jour.<br>Soudain, elle n'avait jamais été plus impatiente d'aller quelque part.

Tout cela aurait pu être absolument merveilleux si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi mal.  
>Marcher était exclu à présent, et la simple idée lui donnait la nausée. Son pied avait doublé de volume et il était chaud et brûlait au moindre contact, même à travers l'épais bandage, qu'elle n'avait pas osé retirer même pour regarder.<br>Elle l'avait trempée dans la rivière, une fois, et l'eau glacée avait temporairement apaisé la douleur, mais à présent le moindre cahot dans la démarche du poney était une torture. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'allonger dans l'herbe, se rouler en boule, fermer les yeux et hurler de douleur jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête.  
>Le pansement exhalait une odeur presque imperceptible, mais immanquable, de pourriture. Elle était en train de pourrir vivante. Le trésor se vengeait, en fin de compte.<br>La pensée lui donnait envie de vomir, et seul le Vieux Toby lui apportait un peu d'apaisement.  
>Les Nains s'inquiétaient pour elle. Bilbo avait mis du temps avant de pouvoir mettre un nom sur leurs regards en coin, leurs conversations à voix basse, leurs expressions soucieuses chaque fois qu'elle sortait sa pipe pour fumer. La drogue l'apaisait, mais elle était forcée de l'économiser, bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais eu autant en sa possession. Ses réserves n'étaient pas éternelles, et puis l'habitude.<br>Ils n'étaient pas dupes. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait pour tenter de donner le change, mais impossible de se méprendre. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien et elle le savait.  
>Ne restait qu'à serrer les dents et à endurer. Elle devait tenir jusqu'à Ered Luin. Revoir Kili. Ensuite, le reste n'était plus important.<br>Elle devait tenir.  
>Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas.<br>Elle était trop faible pour ça.  
>Le poney trébucha sur une pierre qui dépassait du chemin. Une onde de douleur remonta le long de sa jambe jusqu'à son cerveau et sa mâchoire se crispa de souffrance, ravalant le gémissement de douleur qui montait du fond de sa gorge.<br>Elle devait tenir. Devait. Tenir.  
>Sa tête se mit à tourner. Pourquoi la nuit tombait-elle si vite? Il était midi...<br>Et puis son corps abandonna. Juste comme ça. Mais pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas senti venir. C'était comme si elle n'était plus à l'intérieur et qu'elle assistait à sa propre chute.  
>Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissée chevaucher seule?<br>Parce qu'elle l'avait demandé.  
>Elle voulait essayer.<br>Mais ça faisait trop mal.  
>Stupide Hobbite, dit la voix dans sa tête sur un ton désabusé alors que le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse alarmante.<p>

* * *

><p>Il avait su que la Hobbite serait un fardeau dès le début. Elle allait les ralentir, elle était inutile.<br>Pourtant, lorsqu'il la vit brusquement glisser de la selle de son poney, Dwalïn sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle heurta le sol avec un son mat, presque imperceptible.  
>Il fut le premier à réagir et à démonter. Pas comme s'il s'inquiétait pour elle, n'est-ce pas?<br>Elle ne bougeait pas. Avait-elle juste clamsé, comme ça, sans prévenir? Frustrant. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours de chevauchée d'Ered Luin.  
>Non, décida-t-il alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour la soulever dans ses bras. La fille n'était pas morte. Pas encore. Presque. Elle brûlait. Aussi molle dans ses bras qu'une poupée de chiffon. Elle lui semblait plus lourde qu'au début du voyage.<br>- On va la perdre, soupira Bofur.  
>Il appréciait la petite. Pas étonnant. Ce n'était pas difficile de gagner l'affection de Bofur fils de Brur, depuis qu'il avait perdu ses deux frères. Et même avant. Il avait trop d'émotions et de sentiments à partager et il n'y avait pas assez de personnes pour ça.<br>La Hobbite marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent et sa tête roula sur le côté. Son souffle était laborieux, difficile. La pulsation de sa gorge était lente. Très lente. Trop lente, et Dwalïn l'observa avec une curiosité morbide. La fille semblait une enfant, dans ses bras massifs. C'en était une d'ailleurs. Une enfant avec presque plus de cicatrices que lui.  
>Nori dégagea le front trempée de sueur de la Hobbite des courtes mèches qui le parsemaient.<br>- Tiens bon, akhûnith, murmura-t-il.  
>Bifur tendit la main vers le pied empaquetédans des chiffons sales, avant de se rétracter. Aucun des trois n'était un guérisseur, et tout ce qu'il pourraient tenter ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Ça avait quelque chose d'extrêmement frustrant, tout de même.<br>Ils n'allaient pas échouer maintenant? Ils étaient presque arrivés. Presque. Plus que quelques jours de chevauchée et...  
>Oh. D'accord.<br>- Déchargez Minty! aboya-t-il.  
>La ponette était la moins fatiguée des trois montures. Elle pourrait sûrement tenir le rythme. Sûrement.<br>Bofur hocha la tête et commença à délacer les courrois de cuir, faisant tomber les paquets pêle-mêle sur le sol.  
>- Deux jours de chevauchée sans interruption, marmonna le voleur. T'arriveras jamais à temps.<br>- Tu préfères qu'elle clamse directement, bâtard? grogna le guerrier chauve.  
>Peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire.<br>Il se retrouva avec une lame extrêmement aiguisée pointée sur la pomme d'Adam. Nori découvrit les dents et siffla. Ses yeux gris avaient l'éclat froid du granit.  
>- Si elle meurt, je te jures que personne ne retrouvera jamais ton cadavre, Dwalïn fils de Fundïn, articula-t-il à voix basse. Pigé?<br>Le voleur semblait mortellement sérieux. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.  
>La lame piqua une dernière fois dans son cou en guise d'avertissement puis disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Dwalïn sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Combien d'armes ce type était-il capable de cacher sur lui, bon sang?<br>Nori dégrafa son capuchon et en enveloppa précautionneusement la Hobbite. Elle avait l'air perdue dans les plis de l'épaisse étoffe grossière. Ça ne l'alourdissait pas beaucoup.  
>- Ça ira? demanda Bofur en tenant Minty, complètement déchargée sinon de sa selle, par la bride.<br>- Bonne fille, murmura le voleur en lui grattant le front. Essaie de ne pas désarçonner le gros en chemin.  
>- Ta gueule, voleur, cracha Dwalïn en installant doucement la Hobbite sur la selle avant de se hisser sur la ponette derrière elle.<br>Bilbo remua légèrement et piqua du nez, glissant sur le côté.  
>Dwalïn passa un bras autour d'elle, la maintenant serrée contre son torse. Elle gémit quelque chose d'incompréhensible, comme un sanglot. Sa tête dodelinait, et ses yeux fermés sous ses sourcils froncés semblaient creux.<br>Elle était en train de mourir.  
>Il avait vu suffisamment de personnes dans le même état pour le savoir, et même sans regarder sa blessure, il était quasiment sûr que la gangrène était là. Et la drogue ajoutée à la malnutrition et à la fatigue du voyage n'avaient rien arrangé. Même dans la perspective de sa survie, il allait probablement falloir amputer. Le vieux Oïn faisait ça très bien. Par "très bien", il entendait évidemment que la majorité des patients survivaient à l'opération. Au pire, on pourrait consulter l'Elfe...quel était son nom, déjà? Peu importait. Elle saurait sûrement quoi faire, même si Dwalïn aurait rasé sa barbe plutôt que de lui demander de l'aide si ç'avait été lui-même qui avaient eu besoin de ses services et non la Semie-Homme.<br>Dwalïn s'empara des rênes d'une main, maintenant Bilbo contre lui de l'autre, se carra sur la selle et planta fermement ses pieds sur les étriers.  
>Ça faisait tout de même une trotte d'ici à Ered Luin.<br>Mais il devait essayer. Au moins essayer. Pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui dire après qu'il avait laissé une pauvre Semie-Homme sans défense mourir sans rien faire.  
>S'il n'avait pas de promotion après ça, il voulait bien être pendu, surtout qu'il risquait d'être incapable de marcher pendant un certain temps.<br>Nori poussa un juron. Lui et Bofur, ces deux imbéciles, essayaient de répartir les bagages de Minty sur les poneys restant. Ils n'étaient pas très doués pour ça et Dwalïn soupira. Espérant que ces deux sous-doués ne se perdent pas en route sans lui. Nori saurait sans doute retrouver son chemin seul, mais il n'en était pas sûr dans le cas de Bofur, dont le manque de sens de l'orientation pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Thorïn.  
>Bah.<br>Ils se débrouilleraient sans lui. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils étaient sans défenses.  
>La Hobbite émit un gémissement fiévreux. Même à travers le manteau de Nori, il pouvait sentir la chaleur malsaine qu'elle dégageait. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout.<br>Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il n'en avait pas assez.  
>Dwalïn éperonna vigoureusement sa monture qui partit au triple galop le long de la route.<p>

* * *

><p>Thorïn était en train de dîner avec Dìs, Frerïn et Balïn. Les enfants, Mahal soit remercié, étaient couchés depuis longtemps.<br>Frerïn était en train de raconter une histoire sordide à propos d'un sanglier et du Changeur de Peau dans les bois, Balïn écoutait en se triturant la barbe, et Dìs avait le menton dans la main et semblait plus ennuyée qu'interessée.  
>Thorïn n'écoutait qu'à moitié.<br>Il se demandait où en étaient Dwalïn, Nori et Bofur. Ils avaient récupéré la fille, c'était déjà ça. Ils correspondaient quotidiennement par corbeaux, ce qui le tenait au courant des détails de l'opération, mais le dernier oiseau remontait déjà à trois jours, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant étant donné que c'était Nori qui était chargé de la correspondance et que Nori était un Nain très consciencieux, et il commençait à se demander s'il ne leur était pas arrivé quelque chose en route.  
>- Tout va bien, Thorïn, mon garçon?<br>Mon garçon. Balïn appelait tout le monde ainsi. Stupide habitude. Thorïn n'était plus assez jeune pour qu'on le considère comme un garçon, même si Balïn était techniquement plus âgé que lui.  
>Et puis, le plus vieux des deux n'était pas vraiment celui que l'on croyait.<br>Brave, fidèle Balïn. Toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui. Il devait également s'inquiéter pour son jeune frère. C'était évident, malgré son calme apparent. Dwalïn était un guerrier, un guerrier très expérimenté, certes, mais il n'était connu ni pour sa sagesse ni pour sa patience. En fait, certains le prenaient même pour un _berserker_, ce qui était loin de l'offenser, au contraire.  
>Quel était donc ce vacarme à l'étage inférieur?<br>Comme si quelqu'un était entré à poney dans le palais. Les gens n'avaient décidémment aucun respect. Il y avait des cris, et cela faisait un raffut de tous les diables.  
>Dìs commençait à froncer les sourcils. Une expression assez effrayante. Le regard noir Durïn, que lui-même avait érigé en spécialité. Cela voulait généralement dire que quelqu'un allait en pâtir. Sur lui, c'était intimidant. sur Frerïn, c'était ridicule. Mais sur Dìs, ça devenait terrifiant.<br>Les sons se rapprochaient sensiblement.  
>Thorïn se leva, maudissant silencieusement l'importun de l'éloigner de son assiette de poulet qui allait sûrement refroidir, et se diriea vers la porte. Qu'il faillit se prendre en pleine figure lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée.<p>

Dwalïn surgit dans la pièce comme un diable d'une boîte.  
>Quand on parlait du loup...<br>Balïn se leva à son tour.  
>- Et bien, mon frère, que signifie...<br>Dwalïn était à bout de souffle, visiblement épuisé et marchait en boîtant comme si on lui avait enfoncé quelque chose dans le derrière, mais son organe vocal avait visiblement gardé toute sa puissance.  
>- Allez chercher Oïn! Un guérisseur, pour l'amour de Mahal! hurla-t-il. Elle est en train de clamser!<br>_Elle?_  
>Puis Thorïn nota le paquet assez volumineux que le Nain chauve serrait dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur de le laisser tomber. Pas un paquet, en fait. Pas non plus un enfant, quoi que sa taille puisse prêter à confusion.<br>- Frerïn! Ramène Oïn! Et Tauriel! tonna Thorïn.  
>- Mais...protesta le Prince qui rechignait lui aussi à laisser son assiette en plan.<br>- Maintenant!  
>Frerïn quitta la pièce de mauvaise grâce. Pour une fois, Thorïn trouvait qu'il ne courait pas assez vite.<br>Il ne voyait pas grand chose de la Hobbite emmitoufflée dans un manteau disproportionné. Mais elle était minuscule, perdue dans les plis de l'étoffe. Et ce qu'il voyait de son visage ressemblait davantage à une tête de mort qu'à autre chose. Les pommettes saillaient douloureusement au dessus des joues creuses, et sous les yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, en dessous de l'arc sombre des sourcils, s'étalaient les cernes les plus impressionnantes qu'il eut jamais vu. Ses cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur et raidis par la crasse sans aucune couleur reconnaissable étaient si courts qu'il n'aurait pas cru cela possible, et une longue cicatrice blanchâtre qui balafrait son petit visage émacié au teint gris de souffrance achevait d'en faire une sorte de parodie vivante de Hobbite. Les cils abaissés, toutefois, étaient longs, foncés et fournis, et elle avait un petit nez qui se retroussait légèrement. Elle aurait presque pu être jolie si elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'une morte-vivante. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas voir de quel couleur ils étaient. Il aurait parié sur un brun quelconque. Terne. Comme elle.  
>Mais peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'elle était en train de mourir.<br>Il pensa à Kili. À sa déception. Le monde n'était décidémment pas tendre avec ce petit.  
>Une petite main osseuse crispée émergeait des plus du manteau. Il pouvait compter tous les os comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de peau par dessus. Le délicat réseau de creux et de bosses était fascinant, mais la peau, lorsqu'il la toucha, était brûlante de fièvre. Les doigts frêles se déplièrent à son contact, comme s'ils se délitaient. Une fleur sèchée était coincée entre eux, et s'envola doucement. Une violette. Il y avait toujours un reste de parfum délicat.<br>Le petit visage se crispa de douleur et un gémissement pitoyable s'échappa de sa gorge en sifflant.  
>Dwalïn chancela, la figure creusée de fatigue, et Thorïn le déchargea avec précaution de son fardeau. Elle ne pesait rien, c'était comme de soulever un sac de plumes. Et c'était effrayant.<br>- Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est comme ça? demanda Thorïn, redoutant déjà la réponse.  
>Dwalïn se passa une main sur le front, l'air très las.<br>- Depuis le début, mais ça fait deux jours qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée. J'ai laissé Bofur et Nori en plan avec les bagages et j'ai galopé le plus vite que j'ai pu.  
>- Pauvre petite, s'apitoya Balïn.<br>Dìs se rapprocha et poussa une exclamation horrifiée.

Un fracas de pieds martelant en hâte le sol de pierre annonça le retour de Frerïn. Le Prince déboula dans la pièce, suivi d'Oïn et de Tauriel, dont les pieds légers ne produisaient aucun son, au contraire de ses deux compagnons.  
>Oïn ressemblait à un vieux hibou mal réveillé, et sa barbe portait nettement les traces de son dernier repas. Quand à l'Elfe, elle avait les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et sa chemise de nuit était passablement débraillée. Thorïn se prit à espérer très fort que Frerïn ne l'ait pas dérangée en pleine action avec son mari. Et vu l'expression légèrement embarrassée de son frère, ses craintes devaient êtres justifiées.<br>À la vue de la Hobbite, Oïn poussa un abominable juron qui semblait étrangement déplacé dans sa bouche de vieillard.  
>- Elle est en train de mourir, dit doucement Tauriel.<br>L'Elfe ne voyait pas la fille, et ne l'avait pas touchée, mais elle devait le sentir.  
>- C'est son pied, siffla Dwalïn. Elle n'a jamais voulu qu'on regarde.<br>Oïn ajusta son cornet accoustique et remonta ses manches.  
>- Allongez-la sur la table, ordonna-t-il calmement. J'ai besoin de voir ce qu'il en est.<br>Dìs poussa les plats et les assiettes pour dégager la surface, et Thorïn y déposa son léger fardeau, étalant le manteau à plat. Comme il l'avait craint, le corps de la Hobbite était fin comme une brindille, aux os proéminents, d'une minceur terifiante. Ses vêtements en loques étaient souillées de taches brunâtres. Ce ne pouvait pas être du sang. Si?  
>Son pied droit était enveloppé de chiffons crasseux noués à la va-vite. Les taches étaient plus sombres. Plus fraîches.<br>- Enlevez-moi ça.  
>Oïn, au contraire de beaucoup de guérisseurs, avait une voix rassurante de vieillard, qui apaisait les patients et les rendait plus enclins à se laisser soigner. Mais dès que Dìs tenta de défaire un des noeuds de tissu déchirés et effleura sa cheville, la Hobbite rétracta le pied en un réflexe inconscient, et son genoux brusquement plié faillit violemment heurter le menton de Thorïn. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.<br>- Tenez-là, bon sang, s'agaça le vieux guérisseur.  
>Dwalïn pesa de tout son poids sur la cheville pour la maintenir en place, tandis que Dìs plaquait les épaules de la Semi-Homme contre la table. Elle avait de la force dans les bras, Dìs, mine de rien, et la Hobbite se retrouva complètement immobilisée.<br>Oïn défit précautionneusement les chiffons.

Thorïn se mordit les lèvres lorsque la plaie apparut à l'air libre. Dwalïn tiqua, et Frerïn jura. La blessure avait probablement dû être une coupure banale, et peu profonde juste sous la cheville. Mais à présent...  
>La plaie mal refermée était crevassée et suintait un liquide jaunâtre, et la peau enflée violacée, une couleur malsaine qui suivait le tracé des veines comme une toile d'araignée. Les chairs à vif semblaient s'être nécrosées.<br>Ça ressemblait à un fruit pourri, et en exhalait l'odeur douceâtre.  
>- Comment est-ce? demanda Tauriel.<br>- Moche, marmonna Frerïn en réponse, luttant visiblement contre la nausée.  
>- Une belle infection, corrigea Oïn. Avec probablement un empoisonnement du sang.<br>- Merde.  
>Merci Frerïn pour le commentaire pertinent.<br>L'elfe acquiesça et s'empara d'une assiette vide dans laquelle elle vida la carafe d'eau.  
>- Il va falloir amputer? s'enquit Dwalïn en appuyant sur le tibia de la Hobbite pour le maintenir en place.<br>Oïn secoua la tête, les tresses défaites de sa barbe grise se balançant légèrement.  
>- Amputer non, enlever ce qui est pourri, oui.<br>Thorïn déglutit.  
>L'Elfe tira une poignée d'herbes flétries de sa besace et commença à les rincer dans l'eau. La fragrance en était douceâtre et assez agréable. Athelas. Dire qu'il avait cru que c'était juste de la mauvaise herbe pendant des décennies.<br>Oïn sortit un scalpel aiguisé de son sac.  
>- Elle va se débattre, avertit-il, et Thorïn ressera sa prise sur la jambe saine de Hobbite, s'excusant mentalement pour ce qui allait s'ensuivre.<p>

Et de fait, dès que Oïn incisa la peau infectée et qu'un flot de pus et de sang noir commença à s'écouler comme si on avait rompu les barrières d'une digue, la Hobbite se mit à hurler, son corps s'arquant à l'extrême contre la table, des flots de larmes débordant de ses paupières fermées. Elle n'était pas éveillée, mais la douleur semblait l'atteindre tout de même. Thorïn se demandait jusqu'à quel point.  
>Cela prouvait au moins qu'elle était une véritable Hobbite, parce qu'à la voir, il aurait pu douter. Un Nain aurait ravalé ses cris derrière ses dents, serré les mâchoires et souffert en silence. Un Hobbit n'avait pas tant de fierté.<br>Elle martelait du poing sur la table, tentant désespérément de soustraire son pied à la lame, mais Dwalïn avait une prise ferme sur sa cheville.  
>Frerïn avait l'air malade.<br>La fille hurlait à la mort, se débattant dans l'étreinte de Dìs qui avait fini par la redresser pour enserrer son corps frêle de ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux comme elle le faisait pour ses enfants, murmurant il ne savait quoi à son oreille pour la calmer.  
>Oïn posa la lame souillée sur la table. La plaie ressemblait à présent à un amas de chair à saucisse, mais au moins le sang qui s'en écoulait était rouge vif. Pas noir.<br>- Tauriel?  
>L'Elfe essora l'athelas et l'appliqua sur la blessure.<br>La Hobbite se convulsa. Un gémissement sourd qui semblait venir des profondeurs creuses de son maigre torse s'échappa entre ses dents serrées. Dont pas une ne manquait, remarqua Thorïn. Elle s'était mordue la lèvre, et le filet de sang avait coulé sur son menton. Les larmes avaient creusé des sillons dans la crasse qui lui recouvrait le visage et continuaient de ruisseler sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas une vue très engageante.  
>Tauriel appuya sur la plaie, la massant doucement de ses paumes. Elle chantonnait en sindarin, répètant toujours la même phrase et bien que Thorïn n'en comprenne pas un mot, il pouvait raisonnablement supposer qu'il s'agissait d'une incantation. Quoi que ce fut, un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.<p>

- Mellon nín a hûn  
>Ui el i na dannen ann nín<br>O' leithon gurth.

La respiration de la Hobbite se calma peu à peu. Elle se détendit doucement, sa tête roulant contre l'épaule de Dìs.  
>La voix de Tauriel résonnait sous les voûtes, montant et descendant en vagues.<br>Pendant une demi-seconde, la fille, Bilbo, son nom était Bilbo, se rappela-t-il, entrouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Bien qu'il ne les eut qu'entraperçut, il pouvait affirmer que la couleur de ses iris était claire. Gris, peut-être. Pas brun comme il se l'était figuré.  
>- Ce serait mieux de l'emmener chez moi, annonça Oïn alors qu'il prenait la place de l'Elfe pour envelopper le pied de bandages propres, laissant l'athelas sur la plaie. L'infection peut toujours repartir.<br>Thorïn acquiesça et souleva la Hobbite qui s'amollit dans ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon, reposant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir d'elle contre lui n'était qu'os légers et fragiles, et peau brûlante. Elle tremblait toujours, mais plus doucement. Comme si elle avait froid, pas de fièvre.  
>Il suivit Oïn et Tauriel hors de la pièce et la porte se referma derrière lui au moment où la voix agacée de Frerïn retentit.<br>- Je vais peut-être pouvoir terminer mon assiette maintenant?

**à la semaine prochaine! le bouton review ne mord pas, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des question ou des propositions^^**

**Traduction du sindarin:**  
><strong>Mellon nín a hûn, u<strong>**i el i na dannen ann nín, o****' leithon gurth: Amie chère à mon cœur, étoile éternelle donnée aux déchus, délivre-nous de la mort (dialogue du film).**


End file.
